Don't Be Afraid
by DJFireHawk
Summary: Dark!Merthur: Arthur is dark and Merlin is slowly being corrupted by him...but somehow he doesn't seem to be willing to fight the fall. Those around him try to stop Arthur, and save Merlin, but Merlin won't allow anyone to hurt Arthur...and a certain Dragon is doing everything he can to keep Merlin by Arthur's side. (This story is going to be very Dark at times). On Hiatus for now.
1. Merlin's Arrival

Don't Be Afraid

Merlin

A/N: This is inspired by a video I found on YouTube called "Don't be afraid…to join the Dark!Merthur. The video creator's description said this: _"_ _In this universe, Merlin & Arthur are bad, bad guys :D Really bad!_ _Morgana (who dreams the beginning) be good like Nimue & Sofia (who hypnotized Arthur for kill him in the lake for he stop crimes)._ _Uther isn't good, isn't bad. Like Gaius."_ It inspired me to write a fic based on that. Hopefully everyone likes it, and the creator "Strangelf" as well. (If you haven't seen the video yet, go on YouTube and look it up…seriously worth it.)

This will not really follow cannon much at all, there will be characters and adventures taken from cannon but this will be very different. Merlin won't start out completely dark, just slightly, but he grows darker the longer he knows Arthur who is very dark. This is Merthur, thus male/male sexy times will be happening…don't like, don't read.

Chapter 1 – Merlin's Arrival

Merlin made his way into the city of Camelot, a beautiful and regal castle looming over the entire place. As he made his way through he heard the blare of horns and followed the crowds to find out what was happening…maybe something exciting. He was wrong…it wasn't exciting. What he witnessed made him angry. King Uther had a young man beheaded for using magic, and his mother vowed her revenge upon him. Merlin rolled his eyes at her dramatic exit but he had to give her points for it as well.

Merlin made his way to the Physician's chambers to find the man his mother had sent him to meet, Gaius the Court Physician. He knocked but received no answer so he opened the door and found the man standing up on an old rickety ladder, and cleared his throat when the man still failed to notice him. The man turned and fell so Merlin acted without thought and slowed time, moving the bed to catch the older man.

"What did you just do?"

"I saved your life I believe."

"You used magic."

"Yes…and?"

"You can't do that here in Camelot…it is forbidden and you will be executed for it."

"Yeah…I figured that out already with the beheading I saw outside…not a great first impression really."

"Where did you study? Who taught you?"

"No one taught me…I haven't studied magic."

"Then how did you learn it?"

"I was born with it."

"Who are you anyway?"

"Oh…I have a letter for you."

He hands the man the letter from his mother and the man huffs softly.

"I don't have my glasses with me."

"I'm Merlin."

"Hunith's boy? You weren't supposed to arrive until Wednesday."

"It…is…Wednesday."

"Ah…well then…you can put your things in the back room there."

"Thank you…you won't say anything about my magic will you Gaius?"

"No…but I should say thank you."

Merlin dropped his pack on the small cot in the room and sat down with a sigh. So far he wasn't overly impressed with Camelot. Sure the place was pretty…but beheading people for having magic? The King called them the dangerous ones…but he was far more deadly than any magic user. When he left the little room the next morning Gaius put a bowl of watery porridge in front of him and he gave the slop a disgusted look. Gaius knocked a bucket of water off the table and Merlin froze it on instinct, setting it back on the table and returning the water inside.

"Amazing…how did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind?"

"I don't know any spells…I told you I was born like this."

"Impossible. Magic must be taught."

"Obviously not in all cases."

"Hmm…well…until I can find you some paid work you can help me out around here. I need these vials delivered."

Gaius explained who they went to and handed Merlin a sandwich before sending him on his way. Merlin grumbled a bit about having to be an errand boy but he kind of liked Gaius so he didn't mind too much. Once the deliveries were made, and the sandwich eaten, he made his way to the courtyard where he found a group of knights picking on a servant. He growled softly and stepped between the men and the poor boy they'd been picking on.

"I think that's more than enough abuse don't you?"

"Who exactly do you think you are to tell me what I can and cannot do?"

"My name is Merlin."

"Well…Merlin…get out of my way before you get yourself into trouble."

"Does the knight's code not state that a knight must have honor? How is it honorable to throw daggers at a servant who has done nothing to warrant such abuse?"

Merlin noticed the dark look flickering in the blonde man's bright blue eyes as he practically stalked towards Merlin, but he stood his ground and refused to show fear. The blonde stopped in front of Merlin and looked him over, noticing his lack of fear and seeming to be slightly impressed.

"You are certainly not like anyone else I've ever met before."

"I'll take that as a compliment then."

"Do you have any fear at all?"

"Maybe…do you?"

"Only of death."

"A reasonable fear then…I also fear death…but I fear obscurity more."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I'm afraid to be forgotten…unknown…"

"Ah…I see."

The blonde studied him for a long while before speaking again, apparently seeing something he approved of in the other male.

"Come with me…I'd like to speak with you further."

"Who do you think you are? The King?"

"No…I'm his son, Arthur."

"Oh…well then…umm…I…er…"

"Oh, come on then…follow me."

Merlin shrugged and followed the Prince known as Arthur, his curiosity overwhelming his common sense as it often did. He failed to notice Gaius watching them leave with a concerned look on his face. Arthur led him to a small room that looked as if it hadn't seen use in many years. The blonde motioned for him to take a seat so he did, coughing as dust flew up when he did so. Arthur snorted a bit before speaking.

"So…what is it you're hiding form everyone?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You're hiding something…and I want to know what it is."

"What makes you think I'm hiding anything?"

Arthur gave him a look that allowed the darkness behind his eyes to come out in full force, making Merlin swallow hard. His nerves were giving him away and he knew it, but he couldn't help it.

"The fact that you're fidgeting is one clue…but I could see it in your face…and the way you hold yourself apart from everyone. You're hiding something big and you will tell me what it is."

"I can't…"

Arthur just stared at him with that dark look and Merlin squirmed horribly. When the blonde male lowered his voice to where he was almost purring Merlin felt the room grow hot and he actually whimpered softly, making Arthur's lips curl into a twisted smirk.

"Tell me Merlin…come on now…tell me what I want to know…tell me Merlin…"

Arthur was leaning over Merlin, arms on either side of the chair as he caged the smaller male in. He was surrounded by the heat and scent of the Prince and that velvety tone was making it hard to remember why he shouldn't answer the question being asked of him.

"I…I can't…please…"

Merlin's voice had dropped to the barest of whispers as he tried to fight the pull Arthur seemed to have over him, but Arthur wasn't having any resistance.

"Merlin…tell me now…I promise I won't hurt you…just tell me…"

"I…I have…Iwasbornwithmagic."

He blurted it out in a jumble of words and Arthur blinked a couple of times as he sorted through what was said.

"Born with magic huh? I didn't know that was possible."

"Apparently neither did anyone else…"

"So…how powerful are you then?"

"I don't know…I've never met anyone else with magic to compare it to."

"Well…what can you do with it?"

"I can move things with a single thought…I could do that before I could even talk."

"Interesting…can you learn more?"

"I imagine so…why?"

"I want you to work for me…and only me. You will be my personal sorcerer…secretly of course…can't have my father finding out and killing you."

"That would be…unpleasant…"

"Just a bit. So…do you agree to be mine?"

"Just to keep you safe right?"

"Yes…safe…and happy. You want to make me happy right Merlin?"

"I…I don't know…maybe?"

Arthur gave him a softer look than he'd used before and huffed out a little laugh before ruffling the younger male's hair.

"It won't be that hard Merlin…just do as I ask…that simple."

"I…guess I can do that."

"Excellent. You can spend the rest of today following me around and then tomorrow we'll see what else I can find for you to do."

"Umm…alright."

Arthur just smirked before leaving the room, Merlin following hesitantly at first but relaxing after a few minutes. Merlin spent the rest of the afternoon following Arthur as he trained with his knights. When it started getting dark Arthur let him go back to his room with the promise of meeting him at his room first thing in the morning. When Merlin walked in Gaius sat him down and gave him a hard look.

"Did he hurt you Merlin?"

"What? Who?"

"Prince Arthur…did he hurt you?"

"No…why would he do that?"

"He…I've known him since he was born Merlin…but he's not a good man. He's dark, dangerous."

"I know…but he didn't try to hurt me…he wants me to keep him safe…that's all."

"That is a very bad idea Merlin."

"Do I have a choice Gaius?"

"Sadly…I don't think you do."

As Merlin settled into bed he heard a deep voice calling his name so, with his curiosity peaked, he got out of bed and followed it down beneath the castle. He distracted the dungeon guards easily by using magic to make their dice run away from them, snickering a bit at how ridiculously easy it was. Once he made it past them he entered a massive cavern under the castle and stared in awe as a Dragon landed in front of him.

"Why were you calling me? What do you want?"

"You have such a great destiny for such a small being."

"I'm not that small…wait…what destiny?"

"You are destined to be the protector, and confidant of the Once and Future King Arthur."

"Right…why me?"

"You were born with magic for one purpose…to protect Arthur and help him unite the lands of Albion and bring magic back to the land."

"How do I do that when using magic can get me killed here?"

As you protect Arthur…so will he protect you. You are two halves of the same whole. You need him as much as he needs you young Warlock."

"I'll just take your word for it then."

The dragon watched as Merlin left the cavern, satisfied that the warlock had heeded his words and would, for now, do what needed to be done. Merlin went to bed that night and dreamt of Arthur…his dark voice and that look in his eyes as he loomed over him. He woke the next morning tangled in his sheets and drenched with sweat as Gaius looked in and sighed softly.

"Time to get up Merlin…you don't want to be late."

"I'm up…I'm up."

Merlin managed to get dressed and run up to Arthur's rooms to arrive just as the sun was rising. He knocked softly on the door but there was no answer so he let himself in to find Arthur fast asleep. He looked peaceful and angelic in his sleep and Merlin was reluctant to wake him up, but he knew he had to. He tried to gently shake him awake and was startled when Arthur grabbed him and yanked him onto the bed before rolling on top of him and placing a dagger to his throat. Merlin froze and tilted his head back, baring his throat to show that he wasn't a threat, and Arthur seemed to relax a bit even though he remained where he was…though the dagger was thankfully set aside.

"What were you trying to do Merlin?"

"Wake you up…its morning…"

"Be more careful next time. I could easily have killed you. Why did you not use your magic to defend yourself?"

"I don't know…I just froze I guess."

"We'll have to work on that then…"

Arthur remained leaning over Merlin; both of them breathing heavily, and Merlin licked his lips nervously. Arthur's eyes were drawn to the movement and he gently held Merlin's chin in his fingers.

"Arthur…?"

"Hush Merlin…I'm not going to hurt you."

Arthur leaned down and captured Merlin's lips in a deep, dominating kiss that left the younger male breathless and flushed in the face. Arthur sat back a bit and took in the image that Merlin made beneath him and let a dark little chuckle escape his throat.

"I think I like you like this Merlin…you look so pretty flushed underneath me like that."

"I…um…Arthur…I…"

"Hush Merlin…"

Merlin went silent almost immediately and Arthur made a little purring sound that earned a soft whine from the dark haired male. Arthur's smirk turned a bit wicked before he moved off of Merlin and called out to the hall for a servant.

"Sire?"

Bring me my breakfast…I want a double portion this morning."

"Yes Sire."

The servant ran off to do as he was told as Merlin finally managed to get his brain back into gear enough to sit up again. He looked at Arthur with a sort-of dazed look that made the blonde's eyes darken.

"Don't look at me like that Merlin or I'll have you right here and now."

"You…wait…what?"

"Oh Merlin…you're an innocent little thing aren't you?"

"I…um…"

"Shh…I'm not going to hurt you. I already told you that. Come on…breakfast should be here shortly."

"You're going to let me eat with you? Is that normal?"

"No…but I could care less…now sit."

Merlin sat across from Arthur as the servant returned with a large tray laden with smoked meats and sausages, as well as eggs and some fruit. Arthur waved the servant away and pushed some of the sausages over to Merlin.

"Eat."

"Yes Sire."

"How do you manage to sound both respectful and sarcastic at the same time?"

"It's a gift?"

Arthur's snort was filled with disbelief but he was also clearly amused. He watched Merlin for a while, something about the smaller dark-haired male just drew him in.

"My father is having a feast to celebrate his ban on magic."

"Right…and that woman…Lady Helen, is supposed to sing right?"

"Yes. I want you to be there in case I need you for something."

"I can do that. I've never been to a feast before."

"Don't get too excited…you'll be working after all."

"Right…got it."

"I'm sure Gaius will be needing you so I'll let you help him today as I will be stuck with my father all day. Go on before I change my mind and drag you into my bed."

Merlin swallowed hard and darted out the door like a rabbit being chased by a wolf…not a bad analogy in Arthur's opinion, though he wasn't sure Merlin realized he was being hunted yet. Merlin returned to Gaius who took in his ruffled appearance with a mighty frown on his face.

"Dare I ask what happened?"

"I woke him up…probably should have just poked him with a stick…"

"Did he hurt you?"

"Why do you keep asking that? No, he didn't hurt me…he just…pulled me under him and held a dagger to my throat…I surprised him. I guess you shouldn't wake someone who's trained to kill by poking them…"

"Probably not…no. You're sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine Gaius. He's letting me help you today until tonight's feast."

"Wonderful…then you can take this preparation to Lady Helen for her voice."

"Yes, Master Gaius…right away Master Gaius."

"Oh get on with you…cheeky little smartass."

Merlin just gave him a cheeky smirk before racing out the door as Gaius threw a pillow at him. He was still laughing when he almost literally ran into Arthur and the King.

"My Lord, Sire."

Uther just raised an eyebrow at the grinning male while Arthur cracked a smirk at his appearance.

"Merlin…what are you up to?"

"Gaius has me delivering a preparation to Lady Helen…for her voice."

"Best get to it then…wouldn't want you to be late for anything important."

"Right…of course, Sire. My Lord."

Merlin gave a short bow before running off again. Uther gave his son an odd look, noticing the dark look on his face.

"Interesting boy that one…"

"Hmm? Oh yes…very interesting."

Merlin made it to Lady Helen's room without further incident and knocked softly. After no one answered he entered and placed the vial on the vanity before noticing a spell book and a strange little doll. He looked at the book until he heard footsteps outside. Lady Helen entered and found him holding the book with a guilty expression.

"What are you doing boy?"

"I was delivering a preparation for your voice…I just…thought this looked interesting. I apologize My Lady."

"Do you know what that book is boy?"

"Yes…My Lady. It's a spell book."

"Indeed it is. Are you going to turn me into the King?"

"That would be rather hypocritical of me My Lady."

"Oh? You have magic?"

"Yes My Lady."

"Show me."

Merlin glanced at the door and his eyes flashed golden before the door shut itself. Lady Helen looked mighty impressed.

"How did you do that without speaking a spell?"

"I don't know My Lady…I've been able to move things since before I could even talk."

"Born with magic? What a rare and special child you are. Do you know any spells?"

"Not yet, My Lady."

"Allow me to teach you some then. Come here and sit with me."

Lady Helen sat with Merlin and taught him several small but useful spells; locking and unlocking doors, creating shields, and calling on the base elements to aid him. Merlin was fascinated and awed by what she could do with just a few simple words. Lady Helen seemed to delight in teaching him what she knew.

"My son had magic…he couldn't do much with it, just simple tricks, but he was still killed for it."

"I am sorry to hear that My Lady. How did it happen?"

"Uther Pendragon killed my son…"

"How…how can you sing for him…knowing what he did?"

"We all do what we must. You must be very careful not to get caught by anyone in this place."

"Two people here already know what I can do…and they keep my secret."

"Oh? Who might they be?"

"The Court Physician, Gaius…he knows my mother so he took me in."

"And the other who knows?"

"Prince Arthur."

"He knows? Yet…you still live?"

"He's nothing like his father. He's asked me to protect him from those who would attack him because of what his father has done."

"I see…I am sorry to hear that."

"What? Why?"

"Because…young Merlin…that is why I am here…to kill Uther's son for taking mine from me."

"You can't! I can't let you do that."

"I can see that…I am sorry for this."

Lady Helen blew some sort of powder into Merlin's face and he choked a bit before passing out. The woman looked down at him with a sad sort of smile. She needed the boy out of her way but she couldn't bring herself to kill the boy who had such potential. She headed to the main hall for the feast as Merlin lay unmoving on her floor. She decided that she would take him with her when she left Camelot for good and train him. Merlin woke far sooner than the woman had been expecting him to as his magic worked to counteract the powder she'd infused with her own magic.

He groaned softly as he woke, groggy and disoriented, and stumbled into the hallway and stopped a passing servant to ask about the feast, paling when he was told the performance had already started. A burst of adrenaline hit his system and he used it to bolt to the feast hall, arriving as Lady Helen was advancing upon a sleeping and helpless Arthur. Merlin's eyes flashed gold and a giant chandelier fell upon her, knocking her to the ground as Merlin ran around the outside of the hall to get to Arthur. As he neared the blond Lady Helen morphed into Mary Collins, the mother of the young man who had been executed upon Merlin's arrival to Camelot. She pushed herself up just enough to use her magic to launch a dagger at Arthur's head and Merlin reacted on instinct, slowing time long enough to grab Arthur and pull him out of harm's way. The dagger embedded itself in the chair where Arthur's head had been as Mary Collins looked at Merlin with sad eyes and breathed her last. Arthur had somehow wrapped a hand around the back of Merlin's head as they fell to keep him from getting hurt and Merlin only just realized this as he felt the heat from that hand.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes Merlin…thank you."

Arthur helped Merlin up off of the floor as Uther walked over to them. He looked at Merlin in a more favorable light than he had before.

"You saved my son's life. I owe you a debt of gratitude."

"It was nothing My Lord."

"Nonsense…a debt must be paid."

"Father? If I may make a suggestion?"

"You may…"

"I would like to have him as my personal assistant."

"You mean a manservant?"

"No…my assistant…a higher position than a mere manservant. I think he's earned it."

"Hmm…I suppose you are right…very well. I'll allow it."

"Thank you Father. Come Merlin, sit by me."

"Yes Sire."

Merlin sat next to Arthur as Lady Morgana came over to see if they were both alright. Arthur waved off her concern but Merlin felt rather touched that a noble lady of such beauty would care if he was hurt.

"Thank you, My Lady. I'm alright though. Prince Arthur made sure I didn't hit my head."

"He did? I guess he's taken a liking to you then. I'm Morgana."

"I know…I mean…everyone knows the infamously beautiful Lady Morgana. Even in Ealdor we know who you are.""

"Oh I like this one Arthur…he's adorably sweet."

Arthur gave Morgana a warning look and she gave a shallow nod of her head in return to show that she would not try to steal Merlin form him. Merlin missed the entire exchange as he was too busy staring at the massive plate of food Arthur slid over in front of him. Morgana bit her lip to keep from laughing at his expression while Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Eat Merlin. You'll need your strength if you're going to help me tomorrow."

"Yes Sire. It was a pleasure to meet you My Lady."

"You as well, Merlin. Do be careful not to get killed around him…you seem so much more entertaining than anyone else around here."

"I shall try my best My Lady."

Eventually Merlin fell into bed, exhausted but a happy smile plastered onto his face at having protected Arthur successfully. He had no idea what he would be doing as a personal assistant…but he hoped it wouldn't be too difficult. Gaius spent half the night staring into his fire and worrying about what this change would mean for his charge…and how he would keep him safe and on the right path.

A/N: I know I should probably finish one Merlin story before starting another but this idea kept calling to me so I had to do it. I hope ya'll enjoyed this first chapter. Let me know what you think of it.


	2. Valiant

Don't Be Afraid

A/N: Thank you to the two who reviewed and any who faved or followed this.

Chapter 2 – Valiant

"Why am I doing this again?"

"Because I need to practice for the tournament."

"So why not use someone who actually knows how to fight? Are sure this isn't just an excuse to hit me?"

"Merlin…just block my hits."

"How?! I can barely even hold this stupid thing."

Arthur rolled his eyes and put his own sword in the ground before approaching the darker haired male. He stepped behind Merlin and put his arms around him, his hands closing over Merlin's smaller ones as he moved them into a proper grip. He smirked a bit when poor Merlin almost dropped the sword in shock.

"First of all…you need to hold it properly…it's a sword not a broom."

"Right…what…uh…what's next?"

Arthur hid his smirk against the skin of Merlin's neck as the other male stumbled over his words, his breath causing the flesh there to prickle as he lowered his voice a few octaves. He felt Merlin shudder against him and it only made his smirk, and his eyes, grow darker.

"You have to watch how your opponent moves his body so you know when to move your sword to block his."

"Body…right…I umm…I think I can…do that…Arthur?"

"Hmm?"

"I thought…you needed to…practice…tournament…"

"I think tormenting you is more fun though."

"Arthur…please…"

"Oh very well…my poor innocent little thing. Don't worry…I'll eventually have you writhing under me…begging for me…"

"Arthur!"

Merlin's face turned scarlet all the way to his ears and Arthur's dark laugh did nothing to help him. Morgana was watching from her window with Gwen, both looking concerned at Arthur's interest in the other male.

"I've never seen him like this with anyone before Gwen…it worries me. He usually beds someone and then tosses them away…but this? He's determined to keep the poor boy close to him…making him a personal assistant even? It makes me worry about what he wants from him."

"I know, My Lady…but what can we do?"

"Become the boy's friends, make sure he knows he can trust us…and if Arthur ever hurts him we'll be in a position to help him."

"Of course, My Lady…what would you like to wear for the start of the tournament?"

"Hmm…I'm thinking blue might be a good color."

"An excellent choice, My Lady."

Once Morgana was dressed and ready she and Gwen went to the throne room where they stood with Uther as he greeted each of the knights set to compete in the tournament. One in a horribly clashing outfit of yellow and green boldly flirted with Morgana who returned the favor while Merlin made a subtle gagging motion for Arthur to see. Arthur and another knight, Merlin recognized him as Sir Ewan, had to stifle their snickering behind their hands as they approached the king. Merlin, so wrapped up in watching Arthur and the knights, missed the looks the two women were throwing his way but Arthur most certainly noticed…and he did not like it one bit. After the greeting was over Arthur pulled Morgana and Gwen aside and spoke to them in a low dark tone that made them both shiver in fright.

"If either of you tries to turn Merlin against me I will gut the pair of you do you understand me? Merlin is MINE! I will not allow anyone to take him away from me."

"Since when have you ever cared about anyone but yourself Arthur?"

"Since now…he's mine…something about him draws me in…and I'm not letting him go. If you try to take him from me, or turn him against me, or make him fear me…I will enjoy the sound of your screams as I tear you apart. Am I understood ladies?"

"Yes, Sire."

"Of course, Arthur."

He left the two shaken women behind and caught up to Merlin as he headed down to Gaius. Merlin startled as a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him to a halt, relaxing only when he realized it was Arthur.

"You scared me…"

"Apologies…that was not my intention. I tried calling your name."

"Sorry…I was thinking."

"I could see that Merlin…about what?"

"Knight Valiant…"

"Why?"

"Merlin didn't miss the sudden darkening of Arthur's tone and eyes, or the way his grip on Merlin's arm tightened.

"There's something…off about him. I can't figure it out but something isn't right."

His words made Arthur relax and loosen his grip until he was stroking Merlin's arm in a sort of apology.

"Stay on it then…I've no intentions of dying in this tournament."

"I will Arthur. I'll figure it out somehow."

"Just don't get hurt alright?"

"You do realize you're talking to the guy who regularly trips on his own feet?"

"Yes I'm aware…just be careful."

"I'm always careful."

Merlin missed the look Arthur gave him at that as he jogged off to go clean Arthur's armor and figure out how to put it all on. Arthur's low purr also went unnoticed by all save Morgana who lingered nearby, observing the pair.

"No…Merlin…you are not careful at all…"

Merlin ran into Gwen in one of the hallways and they both hit the ground, and then kept apologizing to each other until they burst into laughter.

"I'm Guinevere, but most people just call me Gwen."

"I'm Merlin."

"Oh I know…everyone in the city knows who you are now."

"Right…the whole…saving the prince thing…"

"Yes that. I have to get back to my Lady Morgana, but it was nice to meet you Merlin."

"You too, Gwen. I'll see you around yeah?"

"Of course."

Merlin managed, barely, to get Arthur into his armor. Arthur helped where he could and gave Merlin some instructions on what to put where. The cloak was tied on last and Merlin had to get awfully close to Arthur's face to do that…and Arthur took full advantage of the fact.

"Merlin?"

"Y…yes?"

"Kiss me…for luck."

Merlin leaned in and gave Arthur the fastest, lightest kiss possible and the blonde huffed out a soft laugh.

"That's not a kiss Merlin."

"Yes it is."

"No Merlin…this is a kiss."

Arthur wrapped one gloved hand around the back of Merlin's neck, smirk widening as Merlin's eyes flashed gold for a brief moment at the feel of leather on his sensitive skin, and pulled him forward into a deep kiss that left both men slightly breathless. Well, Arthur was only slightly breathless…Merlin, on the other hand, was reeling and had to grab onto Arthur's shoulders to steady himself. When Arthur's gloved fingers started to stroke the back of his neck Merlin felt his legs buckle, only remaining upright due to Arthur's arm wrapped around his waist.

"Easy Merlin…I've got you. You really like that feeling don't you my little sorcerer?"

"Warlock…actually."

"What's the difference?"

"A sorcerer has to learn how to use magic…a Warlock is born with it."

"Alright…My little Warlock then."

"Since when am I yours?"

"Since you stood up to me and refused to back down."

"What if I don't want to be yours?"

Arthur growled low in his throat and delighted in the shudder that ran through Merlin at the sound. He noted the glint in Merlin's eyes and realized the smaller male was trying to tease him so he calmed down and nuzzled into his neck.

"I will not allow you to walk away from me Merlin…I am very possessive of what I claim as mine…and you ARE mine now Merlin."

Merlin stared at Arthur's face with wide-eyed dazed look and Arthur ran a finger down the side of his face, lowering his voice to that low purr that seemed to make Merlin give in to him.

"Merlin…say it…tell me you're mine Merlin."

"I…I'm yours…Arthur…"

"Much better. Now…come on…I've got a tournament to win."

Arthur's attitude changed from darkly seductive, to excited little kid in the time it took Merlin to blink and he had to shake his head to clear it. He followed Arthur to the tournament grounds and cheered loudly as he won his first fight in mere minutes. When they got back to Arthur's tent Merlin began taking off the larger pieces of armor as Valiant came over to congratulate Arthur who only gave a curt nod in return.

"Who is your…servant here?"

"I'm Merlin…"

"He's my personal assistant…not my servant."

"I see…such a high position for one of such clearly low birth."

"Watch yourself…Knight Valiant. My reputation is well-earned and you would do well to remember that."

"Of course, Sire. I meant no disrespect. I hope to see you both at the feast."

Arthur gave a low growl that only Merlin heard while the darker-haired male muttered under his breath and earned a little laugh from Arthur.

"Creep."

"I take it you're not interested in the dashing Knight Valiant then?"

"Ugh…not my type Arthur…he's the wrong kind of dark arrogance."

"What about me…Merlin? Am I your type?"

"…Yes…"

Merlin's voice had turned to a breathy whisper as Arthur crowded him into the tent and loomed over him, surrounding him until Arthur was all he could see or smell.

"Good to know…My little Warlock."

He eventually let Merlin leave so he could polish his armor and prepare for the next day. Merlin noticed that Gwen was standing with the blacksmith and walked over to them, weighed down by a half ton of armor which made Gwen giggle a bit.

"Oh yes Gwen…very funny…laugh at the poor skinny guy carrying armor that weighs more than he does."

Merlin's adorable little pout made her melt and she helped him unload the armor. Her father watched on in wry amusement.

"Merlin, this is my father, Tom. Father, this is Merlin."

"Ah yes…the boy you haven't stopped talking about since you saw him yesterday. Nice to meet you young man."

"You too Sir. Haven't stopped talking about me huh?"

"It's not like that…I just…"

"It's fine Gwen…really. I was wondering…could you help me?"

"With what?"

"I need to learn how to put all of this stuff onto Arthur without messing it up."

"Of course I'll help you Merlin."

"I'll be down at the forge if you need me. Stay safe my darling girl."

Merlin watched with a sad look as Gwen and her father shared a tender moment, a look Gwen noticed but decided not to ask about. She quickly set about putting the armor on Merlin; explaining what each piece was called, what is was used for, and why it went on in a certain order. Merlin was amazed and said as much.

"How do you know all this?"

"I'm the blacksmith's daughter. I know more about armor than most men…which is kind of sad really."

"No. It's brilliant. Thank you for this."

Gwen giggled softly and lifted the helmet up, teasing Merlin a bit and laughing at his sarcastic little comeback.

"I assume you know what to do with this?"

"That was the one part I had figured out, yes."

The two shared a laugh before Merlin picked up all the armor and took it to his room to polish it. He realized he'd forgotten to get Arthur's sword and ran down to the armory. As he picked up Arthur's sword he heard an odd hissing sound and whirled around.

"Who's there? Show yourself."

There was no one else in the armory but that hissing sound came again and Merlin looked at Valiant's shield, painted with three entwined green snakes. He knelt in front of the shield and gasped softly when one of the snakes blinked at him. A sword against his neck made him freeze in fear, slowly standing to face Valiant.

"What are you doing boy?"

"I was just retrieving Arthur's sword."

"He allows you to speak of him so casually?"

"He's never complained so I assume he doesn't mind."

"Do you warm his bed at night boy? Is that why he's so fond of you?"

"What? No…it's nothing like that."

"Maybe not for you…not yet…but he wants it. The way he stares at you…like a wolf staring down an unsuspecting little rabbit. You don't even realize it do you boy? You're being hunted…and a man like Arthur…men like us enjoy the chase…"

"You are nothing compared to Arthur."

Valiant's eyes flashed in anger and he backhanded Merlin hard enough to make him fall to the ground. Merlin looked up in sudden fear as Valiant lifted him from the ground by his shirt and pinned him against a wall, hissing in his face much like the snakes painted on his shield.

"Do you not know how easily I could break you boy? I could have you whimpering at my feet in mere minutes, begging me to have mercy on you."

Merlin looked down at his feet so that Valiant wouldn't be able to see his eyes flash gold, making a rock move outside the armory and startling Valiant into letting him go. Merlin grabbed Arthur's sword and rounded on Valiant, holding it the way Arthur had showed him and surprising Valiant enough that he was able to back closer to the door.

"Do not ever touch me again…Knight Valiant. I may not be as vicious as Arthur…but I can certainly hold my own against the likes of you."

Merlin managed to back out of the door and then ran like the hounds of hell were on his heels. He paid no attention to where he was running and was mildly surprised when he ended up outside Arthur's door instead of his own room. He knocked hesitantly, hearing Arthur's annoyed tone on the other side of the door, and slowly pushed the door open. He kept his head turned slightly down and away from Arthur so he couldn't see the bruise that Merlin could already feel forming on the side of his face.

"Merlin! What a pleasant surprise. Why are you carrying my sword like that without its sheath? Merlin? Look at me when I'm talking to you Merlin."

Merlin just shook his head slightly and Arthur noticed his hands were shaking and his lower lip was trembling. He gently wrapped his fingers around the sword, pulling it from Merlin's death-grip and placing it safely on the table. He placed his hand on the side of Merlin's face and narrowed his eyes when the smaller male flinched back from the touch. He moved his hand to the back of Merlin's neck and forced the other male to look at him, though it took some effort as Merlin seemed very reluctant to turn his head. When Arthur spotted the rapidly darkening bruise a low angry growl tore from his throat and his eyes darkened in a way that would have terrified almost everyone else that saw him then…but Merlin relaxed slightly, leaning into Arthur as the older male wrapped his arms around Merlin's still-shaking form.

"Merlin. Tell me the truth now. Who dared to lay a hand on you?"

"Valiant. He…I heard hissing…in the armory…I forgot your sword…went back for it…he caught me…I was looking at it…one of them blinked…he threatened me…"

"Merlin…slow down…take a deep breath for me…there you go…much better…calm down. Now, start from the beginning."

"I had gone to Gwen's house…she offered to teach me where all the armor goes…and after I got back to my room I realized I'd left your sword in the armory so I went back to get it. I heard hissing but no one was there…and it happened again so I took a closer look at Valiant's shield. One of the snakes blinked at me."

"You are certain of this?"

"Yes…I know magic when I see it Arthur. That shield is enchanted."

"I will be wary around him then…continue. What happened?"

"I umm…felt a sword against my neck and stood to face him. He was suspicious…of course he was…and he asked if I was…warming your bed…if that was why you liked me so much. I told him it isn't like that and he said…I can't…"

"Merlin…you can…and you will…tell me what he said."

"He said that you looked at me like a wolf does a rabbit…that you were…are…hunting me…and he said that men like you two enjoy the chase. I umm…I may have pissed him off a bit…"

"Oh? How did you do that Merlin?"

"I uh…I may have said that he was nothing compared to you."

The low contented purr that rumbled from Arthur's chest made every hair on Merlin's body stand up for a moment and his eyes went a bit unfocussed.

"Arthur…can you not do that when I'm trying to concentrate?"

"I'm sorry my little Warlock…does it distract you?"

"Yes it bloody well does!"

"Good…continue."

"Well…he…umm…"

"Merlin…tell me…now."

Merlin knew that tone well enough already to know he wouldn't be able to hedge around it much longer.

"He backhanded me…I fell…landed pretty hard…and then…he lifted me by my shirt and pinned me against the wall…he said…he said he could easily break me…and have me whimpering at his feet begging for mercy."

"So you ran?"

"No…I ducked my head so he couldn't see my eyes and made a rock move in the hallway…it startled him enough that he let me go so I grabbed your sword and pointed it at him so he wouldn't come after me again…I made it to the door and ran. I wasn't even aware of where I was going I just…ended up here…"

"With me. You ran to me when you were frightened. Do you really feel so safe with me Merlin?"

"I…yes…I do…"

Arthur pulled Merlin into his arms and buried his face in the smaller man's neck for a moment. He hummed softly in the back of his throat and ran his tongue up the side of Merlin's neck, laughing softly at the strangled little whine that came from Merlin.

"Merlin…my little Warlock…you are mine. No one else is ever going to have the pleasure of seeing you at their feet. I will not allow anyone else to have you or harm you. Valiant will pay for this I promise you that."

"I'm just a servant Arthur…your father won't punish a knight over this."

"Oh but he won't have a choice Merlin. You are the personal assistant to the Prince…that actually gives you a higher rank than the knights. You are second in rank only to me and Lady Morgana…and my father of course."

"Wait? Really? How did I not know that?"

"I forgot to tell you what your job entails…I apologize for that."

"So…what does it entail?"

"Aside from the high rank, it also affords you the right to go anywhere in the castle that I go and no one can question you. You are in charge of my armor, my schedule, and overseeing any other servants that work for me. They all answer to you and must do as you tell them."

"Oh…wow…I…why me?"

"I already told you Merlin…I want you by my side…protecting me and helping me. Having a higher rank allows you much more freedom to do that than being a simple manservant would have."

"Oh…I get it…I think."

"Come with me Merlin. We must go and speak to my father immediately. I will not allow Valiant to go unpunished for this."

Merlin attempted to protest but the dark look on Arthur's face had him holding his tongue and following quietly. He felt Arthur's hand on his back and relaxed slightly, knowing instinctively that Arthur would protect him. They entered the council chamber and Uther took one look at his son's face and bit back the sudden urge to sigh. He knew that look and nothing good ever came of it.

"Father."

"Arthur? What is going on?"

"Do you see this bruise on Merlin's face?"

"It is rather difficult to miss Arthur. Did he displease you somehow?"

"No! I did not do this to him. I would never harm him. Knight Valiant assaulted him in the armory when Merlin told him he can't compare to me. Is that a good reason to strike someone of a higher rank father?"

"No, Arthur…it is not. Guards…bring me Knight Valiant."

As the guards went to retrieve the knight Uther turned to Merlin with an assessing look, not liking what he saw.

"Your posture is stiff boy…why?"

"Valiant knocked him to the ground with a backhand father."

"Is this true?"

"Yes My Lord."

"There is more to it…isn't there?"

"Yes…he also threw me against the wall and threatened to break me."

"That must have been very frightening for you being untrained in fighting as you are."

"Yes My Lord."

"When did this happen?"

"Umm…maybe an hour ago…My Lord."

"So…the first place you went was to my son?"

"I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going My Lord…I just ran."

"So instinct led you to my son's room rather than your own. You place such trust in him already…yet you've only known him a few days."

"He has earned my trust My Lord."

"My Lord? What is the meaning of this? Why am I being dragged in here like a common criminal?"

"You are accused of striking someone who outranks you, Knight Valiant."

"Who might that be My Lord?"

"That would be me."

Valiant turned to look at Merlin with a cold anger that made Merlin step back into Arthur's chest as the blonde glared over Merlin's shoulder at Valiant, practically daring the man to make one wrong move.

"He is but a serving boy My Lord, I stuck him when I found him skulking about the armory."

"You did not know he was my son's personal assistant?"

"Of course not My Lord."

"Liar."

Arthur growled the word and Uther turned to see his son's face darkening in a way that usually ended with someone being skewered by a sword.

"I mentioned it this morning after you congratulated me on my win and asked who my servant was. I corrected you and informed you of his rank…you even made a comment about it being a high station for one of his birth. Do you dare to try and call me a liar…Knight Valiant?"

"Of course not Sire. I must have forgotten. I…apologize for striking you…Merlin."

"Not good enough. Father…I want this man punished for this."

"What would you have me do Arthur?"

"I want him flogged as anyone else would be for daring to strike him."

"Very well…I can see you will not be moved on this matter. Will you at least allow for it to be a private flogging rather than a public one?"

"No."

Arthur's tone held no hint of mercy and Merlin shivered against him, prompting the other man's arm to tighten around his waist. Uther noticed the interaction with interest as he'd never seen his son show such protectiveness towards anyone before, not even Morgana.

"Very well. Guards…take Knight Valiant down to the square and tie him to the flogging post. I will be down shortly."

The guards left, dragging Valiant with them, as Arthur gave his father a hard, cold look. Uther groaned softly as he guessed what was coming next.

"I will be the one to punish him as it was MY assistant that he harmed."

"Will that appease your anger then?"

"Yes."

"You may have your way then."

He had been hoping to be able to spare Valiant some pain but he should have known better. His son had never reacted well to anything he deemed as an insult…or an encroachment upon his territory…and in this case it was apparently both. Uther watched as Arthur led Merlin out of the room with one hand upon the smaller man's back, and Merlin simply allowed himself to be led about with no protest. Gaius and Uther shared a look that spoke volumes but both knew there was little they could do without angering the volatile prince. Arthur led Merlin down to the square where Valiant's shirt had been removed and his hands bound to a tall wooden post. Merlin caught Arthur's arm and gave him a pleading look.

"Is this really necessary Arthur?"

"Yes…Merlin…it is. He needs to be taught a lesson. He needs to learn that no one touches what is mine…and no one is allowed to hurt you."

One of Arthur's warm hands cupped the back of Merlin's neck and his dark look softened a bit as Merlin melted into his touch. One of the guards hesitantly came over to him with a bullwhip and held it out respectfully.

"Sire…Knight Valiant is ready."

Arthur's look darkened and Merlin sighed softly, somehow knowing that Valiant was not coming out of this without some very bad wounds. Arthur pulled on a pair of leather gloves to protect his hands as stepped up behind Valiant and uncurled the long whip before snapping it against the man's back. Valiant arched away from the sting but he bit his lip to keep from making any sounds. Arthur's eyes went so dark that none of their normal blue could be seen and, as he continued snapping the whip against the man's back, Merlin realized that Arthur wouldn't stop until Valiant was screaming. This was the first time he could see the cruel nature everyone kept telling him Arthur had…but Arthur had never even show a hint of it directed at Merlin. He wasn't sure what to think about this…on the one hand Arthur clearly had a vicious streak…a cruel side to him that was far beyond anything Merlin had encountered before…but on the other hand he was kind and gentle with Merlin…and he clearly cared about Merlin's safety. Arthur only stopped when Valiant had screamed his throat raw and actually begged him to stop. The blonde walked up to Valiant and dug his fingers into one of the open wounds on the man's back, earning a strangled scream as he leaned in to hiss at the man.

"If you ever so much as look at Merlin again with anything less than proper respect I will flay you alive. Do you understand me Knight Valiant?"

"Yes…Sire…"

"Good man. Guards…take him to the Physician's chambers. He can deal with the mess."

Arthur stalked over to where Merlin still stood frozen and wrapped a gloved hand around the back of his neck again, his fingers stroking the sensitive skin there until Merlin sighed softly and melted against him. Arthur kept his tone low and soothing, realizing that witnessing what he did to Valiant had spooked Merlin more than a bit and he had to tread carefully.

"Merlin…it's alright now. He'll live, but he will never lay a hand on you again. I promise you that. Come with me Merlin."

Arthur stepped back just slightly and held a hand out to Merlin who placed one of his own within it and allowed Arthur to lead him back to Arthur's rooms. Once they were there Arthur pulled Merlin into his chest and held him there for a long while. Merlin seemed to just sag against him, allowing Arthur's strength to hold him up as the man's heartbeat soothed his concern.

"Are you alright Merlin?"

"I'm fine…just…startled is all…I suppose. I mean…people had told me you could be…a bit vicious…but I'd never seen it…you're always so gentle with me."

"I always will be Merlin. I promise you that."

"Unless I don't want you to be?"

"Oh?"

"I mean…in the future…maybe…"

"I know what you meant Merlin…and I promise you I will never be anything less than gentle with you unless you ask for it."

"I believe you Arthur…I…I trust you."

Arthur's pleased little purr had Merlin's eyes going wide as he backed away form him slowly.

"Arthur…?"

"I'm not going to hurt you Merlin…I just want a little taste…"

Merlin gave him such a confused look that Arthur couldn't help but drag the darker haired male to him by the back of his neck and into a deep kiss, his tongue dominating Merlin's mouth. Merlin's hands curled into Arthur's shirt as a little whimper escaped his throat and made Arthur growl in response, his gloved fingers stroking Merlin's neck until the poor thing just melted. When Arthur lifted Merlin into his arms and set him on the bed Merlin's eyes bugged out of his head and he bolted for the door. Arthur let him go without pursuit and Merlin went back to his own room. Gaius looked at him with a raised eyebrow; the infamous eyebrow of doom as other's in the castle called it, and asked him what had happened."

"Nothing…everything is fine Gaius. I'm just going to bed early…it's been a long day for me."

He failed to even notice Valiant in a darkened corner of the room glaring at him, his back covered in bloody bandages. Valiant silently swore in his head that he would make Arthur pay for humiliating him…and he would do so by breaking his precious little toy. Merlin fell into a fitful sleep that night, his mind plagued by visions of him and Arthur…of Arthur pinning him to the bed again, Arthur pinning him against a wall, Arthur licking him, Arthur looming over him with that dark look. Then his dreams turned much darker and morphed into Knight Valiant looming over him with that sick twisted grin as he hurt Merlin, tortured him until he screamed. He awoke the next morning with a strangled sound and fell out of his bed, legs tangled in his sheets. Gaius looked in at the sound and his eyes shone with concern at the state Merlin was in. He looked as though he'd run for miles and never left the bed.

"Are you alright my dear boy?"

"Gaius…I…nightmare…Valiant…"

Gaius sat on the bed as Merlin managed to get off the floor and pulled the young man into his arms, smoothing his hair and whispering softly to him. He could tell it wasn't really helping though so he reluctantly did the only thing he could think of that might work…he sent him to Arthur.

"Merlin…go see Arthur. I'm sure he'll need you today for the next round of fighting."

"Right…Arthur…thank you Gaius."

Merlin dressed in a daze, looking for all the world like the risen dead as he made his way to Arthur's room. Arthur was already awake and staring at some papers on his desk when Merlin entered. He took one look at his assistant and knew something was wrong.

"Merlin…come here."

He kept his tone low and soft and was pleased when Merlin walked into the circle of his arms without hesitation. He pulled Merlin onto his lap and held him to his chest.

"What happened, Merlin? Did someone hurt you again?"

"No…I just…nightmare…horrible."

"What was it about? Tell me Merlin, you can trust me."

"I know…it was Valiant…he was…angry…looming over me…twisted sneer…he was torturing me…and I was screaming…it felt so real Arthur."

"Hush Merlin, I've got you now. No one can hurt you while you're with me…I won't allow it."

They remained like that for some time until Morgana came to get Arthur for lunch with their father and found them like that.

"Oh…Merlin! What happened Arthur? Did someone hurt him again?"

"No Morgana. He had a nightmare about Valiant."

"You too, huh Merlin?"

"You had a nightmare about him Lady Morgana?"

"I did…he was torturing you as you screamed…I woke up crying this morning from it."

"That's…that's what I saw too…it was so real."

Morgana and Arthur shared a look, Morgana's face surprisingly dark in her anger and concern. Arthur knew Morgana sometimes saw visions of things that hadn't yet happened. It was a secret they'd kept from his father and Morgana always told him about her dreams in case they became reality. The fact that Merlin had the same dream frightened her badly and she could see how angry Arthur was at the mere thought of Valiant harming Merlin. She thought that perhaps Merlin being with Arthur might just be a good thing after all.

"It'll be alright Merlin. Arthur won't allow that man to hurt you…and I'll do what I can to keep you safe as well."

"Thank you…both of you."

"Besides…if he ever lays a hand on you again I'm absolutely certain it'll be the last thing he ever does in this world."

"You're damn right it will."

Morgana smirked a bit at Arthur's dark promise, for once agreeing with his vicious streak. She liked Merlin because he was kind and helpful, and damn anyone that tried to hurt him.

"Arthur, father wants you and I to have lunch with him before your fight this afternoon."

Very well…Merlin is coming with me. I'm not leaving him alone."

"I agree. I'll smooth it over with your father."

"Thank you Morgana."

The trio made their way to Uther's private chambers and sat the small table. Uther looked curious as to why Merlin was there so Morgana quickly set about her manipulation, and Arthur had to admit she was a master at it.

"Why is he here? This is to be a family meal Arthur."

"It's my fault My Lord. I had a nightmare about Valiant hurting him so I wanted him to be where I can see him…Arthur agreed in order to ease my fears."

"I see. You care for him as well then Morgana?"

"He's very kind and sweet…he doesn't deserve to be hurt by anyone."

Uther just waved a hand in dismissal and allowed Merlin to stay. Arthur and Morgana sat him between them and Uther raised an eyebrow as both of them seemed to dote on the confused young man. Clearly he was unused to so much attention and it clearly made him nervous, but between Arthur's soothing and Morgana's manipulations he soon settled and ended up leaning against Arthur. Uther's eyebrows nearly hit his hairline when Merlin opened his mouth to say something and Arthur stuffed a piece of melon into it, earning him a pout form the smaller man until he ate the melon and it turned into a look of bliss. Arthur's eyes darkened a bit at the sight and Morgana had to hide a little laugh behind her hand. Eventually the meal had to end as it was nearing time for Arthur's fight. He and Merlin went to his tent and Merlin got him into his armor much more smoothly than before and Arthur nodded his approval.

"Very good Merlin…you're a quick study."

"I try to be."

"I'm sure that will come in handy later."

Merlin looked over to where a servant had to use a ladder to put on the helmet of Arthur's opponent.

"You have to fight that!?"

"Yes. He's strong as a bear…but he's slow."

"And you're fast…good."

Valiant was fighting Sir Ewan and the man collapsed under Valiant's shield, unmoving. Gaius ran out and had Ewan carried off the field and down to his chambers. Merlin frowned as something felt very wrong. Arthur noticed but Valiant passed them before he could say anything and then it was his turn.

"Good Luck Arthur."

"Stay safe Merlin."

Arthur's fight seemed to take forever but he eventually won, though not without a few bruises for his efforts. Merlin was immediately fussing over him as he left the field and Arthur seemed perfectly content to just let him have his way for the time being. Later Merlin was with Gaius and watching him tend to the injured knight.

"It's so odd Merlin."

"What is?"

"You see these marks? It looks like a snake bite."

"He was injured in a sword fight…how could be bitten by a snake?"

"I have no idea but the symptoms are consistent with poisoning; fever, slow pulse, slow breathing…"

"You can save him though can't you?"

"If it is a snake bite only the venom from the snake that bit him can save him…"

"He was fighting Knight Valiant…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing…be right back."

Merlin raced out of the room as Gaius tended to Ewan. He made his way to Valiant's chambers and found the man feeding the snakes on his shield. When he turned to leave he knocked into something and tripped. When he tried to run Valiant pinned him to the wall under his shield.

"There's no escaping me this time. I will tear you apart while you scream for mercy for what your precious Prince did to me."

"Let go of me!"

Merlin struggled and had nearly managed to wriggle free when Valiant hissed at his shield and the snakes came out, weaving in front of Merlin's face as he froze in fear.

"No…"

"Don't kill him…just keep him from running away from me…"

One of the snakes lunged and bit Merlin's throat. He could feel the venom burning through his veins and he whimpered as his limbs stopped responding to him and went limp. Valiant dragged him back into his room and threw him to the floor where he landed hard on his back. The man knelt down over Merlin's prone form and twirled a dagger in his fingers. Merlin couldn't move, he couldn't even shake his head, but he could still speak.

"Please…don't do this…he'll kill you…"

"He'll have to beat me first and with these little beauties here…he won't stand a chance against me."

"I won't let you…"

"You…you will be in no condition to do anything by the time I'm done with you."

Merlin's screams echoed off the walls and could be heard far down the hall, other knights took notice and a few were brave enough to follow the sound. As they neared Valiant's room one of the knights noticed the door open just slightly and he peered in to see Valiant atop the Prince's assistant. The man paled and immediately ran to get the Prince. He burst into the council chamber where Arthur and Morgana were sitting with the king.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"My apologies, My Lord. Sire? Your assistant…Valiant…dagger…"

Arthur ran for the door as soon as the man mentioned Merlin and Valiant in the same sentence, Morgana right on his heels. Uther put his head in his hands and knew there would be no saving Valiant from Arthur's wrath if Merlin was hurt this time…and by the look on Morgana's face she wouldn't be much better. Arthur came storming around the corner and the men gathered in the hall scattered like sheep at the thundercloud in his eyes. He shoved the door open and Valiant stood there, Merlin held against his body as he held a dagger to the young man's throat.

"Not another step, my prince…unless you want to watch your little toy die at my hand."

"I he dies you will follow…slowly and painfully. Release him immediately."

"Not until you guarantee me safe passage out of Camelot."

"I can guarantee you will leave Camelot."

"Good…"

Valiant threw Merlin to the side and Arthur growled as he watched him crumple in an unmoving heap. Morgana rushed to his side and began fussing over him. Arthur, trusting her to watch over him, turned on Valiant with eyes so dark they were nearly black. Valiant stepped back and stammered in sudden fear.

"You promised I could leave safely…"

"No…I did not. I merely promised that you will leave Camelot…I never said how…but I'll tell you now…it will be in a sack."

Arthur twirled his sword and Valiant grabbed his shield to block it. He tried to pin Arthur under the shield but Merlin muttered under his breath and his eyes flashed gold, making Valiant trip up and land on his backside. Arthur was on him in an instant, pinning him to the ground with his sword in the man's gut. Valiant tried to call on his snakes but another flash of Merlin's eyes had them frozen in place, unable to respond or move. Arthur lopped their heads off with Valiant's sword and then plunged it into Valiant's throat, twisting the blade with vicious pleasure as the man gurgled and then fell silent. Arthur's attention turned to Merlin then and he lifted him into his arms.

"Snake…grab…head…antidote…"

Morgana grabbed a cloth and used it to pick up one of the severed heads while Arthur snarled at his knights to seal the room until the issue could be dealt with properly. He carried Merlin to Gaius' chambers and laid him gently on one of the tables. Gaius immediately noticed the bite and feared the worst.

"Not…fatal…Gaius…paralyzed…Morgana…snake…"

Gaius took the snake from Morgana and made enough antivenin for both Merlin and Sir Ewan. Merlin improved faster as he'd had a smaller dose and Arthur pulled him into a tight hug, breathing in the scent of his hair and refusing to let him go. Morgana placed a soft hand on Merlin's arm to ease her own fears. Gaius tended to Merlin's numerous cuts from Valiant's dagger while Arthur's face darkened with each one, wishing he'd made the man suffer more. Merlin noticed the look and placed a hand atop on of Arthur's.

"I'll be alright Arthur. You saved me…that's what matters."

"I told you…I will always protect you. Always."

"As I will always protect you My Prince."

Arthur's low growl alarmed Gaius and Morgana until Merlin gave Arthur a cheeky little smirk and they relaxed a bit, laughing slightly when Merlin teased Arthur.

"Oh you liked that did you? Turn about is fair play…My Prince."

"Say that one more time Merlin and I will take you right here on this table…and I won't care who sees."

Merlin paled slightly and ducked his head in submission while Morgana giggled, clearly enjoying herself. Arthur slowly calmed himself down as he stroked Merlin's hair and the back of his neck, and Morgana just stroked a hand up and down Merlin's back. This was the scene Uther walked into when he arrived.

"Was it necessary to kill him Arthur?"

"Look at the bandages Gaius had to put on Merlin and answer that question father. The man had his shield enchanted…those snakes came alive and tried to attack me. He used them to try and kill Sir Ewan when he was losing the fight…and then used them to paralyze Merlin so he could attack him. Look at what he did to him!"

"Arthur…please…calm down. I'm alright now…you saved me."

Arthur just pulled Merlin close again and Uther noticed the darkness dancing in Morgana's eyes and realized she would be no help here.

"Gaius?"

"Both men were bitten My Lord. I administered an antidote I created when Lady Morgana brought me one of the snake heads. Sir Ewan should awaken shortly."

A soft groan form the nearby cot proved Gaius' words to be true as Sir Ewan struggled to sit up. Gaius held him down with surprising strength for his age and the man started talking.

"I have to warn Prince Arthur…Valiant's cheating…his shield…the snakes…"

"I am already aware of it Sir Ewan, but I thank you for your loyalty."

"Sire."

"Knight Valiant is no longer anyone's concern. I killed him when he attacked my assistant."

"Is he alright? Your assistant that is…not Valiant."

"I am fine Sir Ewan…thank you."

"Glad to hear it."

"Rest now Sir Ewan. You need to recover your strength."

The man allowed himself to drift back to sleep and Uther heaved a sigh. He knew his son had done what he believed to be best, and if Valiant had truly tried to kill him then he deserved death. He left the room and returned to his chambers to hear the testimonies of the knights that had seen Valiant attacking Merlin. What he heard angered even him, and he was not known for being a nice man, just and fair yes, but not nice. It was one thing to fight against an attack but to torture someone while they were defenseless? Even he was not that cold. He didn't even think his son was that cold either despite his love of violence. That night Arthur refused to let Merlin out of his sight and had Merlin spend the night in his bed, curled into Arthur's chest as the older male's heartbeat lulled him to sleep…and for the first time in days it was a peaceful one.

A/N: I am thoroughly enjoying this story. Dark Arthur is so much fun to play with…and you can see little hints of Merlin starting to show a bit of darkness…just a bit. I've decided to make Morgana semi-dark in this one but still good to those she cares about or deems innocent. Uther is neutral, neither good nor bad. I'll be working on this one until I get it caught up to my other Merlin fic and then I can work on them both as I watch each episode lol.


	3. Nimueh

Don't Be Afraid

A/N: This chapter will cover episodes 3 and 4 (The Mark of Nimueh and The Poisoned Chalice), and no it will not go exactly as the show did lol.

Chapter 3 – Nimueh

After a few weeks Merlin and Arthur had settled into a routine where Merlin would wake Arthur each morning by poking him with a broom handle and Arthur would go about his day with Merlin following him around unless Gaius needed him to collect herbs for him. Uther had noticed that, while Arthur was still cruel to everyone else, his son was very gentle with Merlin…almost handling him like a glass figurine at times…and seemed to have softened towards Morgana as well. Sadly Uther had also begun noticing changes in Merlin as well, namely that he didn't get so upset when Arthur was mean to others unless it was Morgana or her maidservant…he seemed to just turn a blind eye to it all. What Uther was unaware of was that Merlin used Morgana as a sounding board for the concerns he refused to show in public or let Arthur see.

"I know he's not a good man Morgana…but…I feel helplessly drawn to him…like I'm meant to be beside him no matter what."

"Maybe you are. Maybe you two are meant to bring magic back. Uther certainly won't allow it while he lives."

"I know…but Arthur's not ready for the throne yet."

"Oh, I am well aware of that Merlin, but one day…"

"I hope so."

"So…are you two a thing yet or what?"

"Morgana!"

"What? I'm curious."

"We're not…it's not like that."

"Do you want it to be?"

"I don't know…maybe…someday…"

"He's become a lot kinder to those you care about you know? Like myself and Gwen. It's because he knows making us upset would make you upset and he doesn't like it when you're upset. He's still cruel to others but not to those you like."

"I still don't get it though…why me? What makes me so special to him?"

"He told me the same thing you just did…he's as drawn to you as you are to him."

"Right…that's good…I think…"

"Most definitely good for you, Merlin. If he hadn't been so drawn to you he would probably have hurt you badly for standing up to him the first time you met."

"Probably…not my brightest move ever huh?"

"Not particularly…"

"In my defense…I had no idea who he was at the time."

"Seriously? You had no idea?"

"Not a clue. He found that amusing apparently."

"As do I…very amusing actually."

"It's not that funny…"

Morgana just giggled at the pout Merlin gave her, glancing behind him to see Arthur standing in the doorway looking amused. He held a finger to his lips and Morgana's eyes glittered with mischief as he snuck up behind Merlin and grabbed him around the waist. Merlin's eyes flashed gold and Morgana's footstool flew towards Arthur's head only to drop to the floor as he realized who had grabbed him and let go of the spell.

"You shouldn't do that Arthur! I could have hurt you!"

"Hush Merlin…you realized it was me didn't you? That's why you dropped the stool isn't it?"

"Yes…but what if I hadn't realized in time? What if I'd hurt you? I couldn't bear it Arthur."

Morgana stopped laughing as soon as the stool flew through the air and seeing Merlin so upset made her feel bad. Arthur gave Merlin a soft look, one that was only ever directed towards Merlin, and pulled him into a hug to calm his nerves.

"It's alright…no harm done. I'll be more careful next time alright?"

"Ok…promise?"

"I promise…consequently, Morgana now knows your secret."

"Oh…oops…you won't tell will you Morgana?"

"Of course not, Merlin. You're my friend. I would never betray a friend."

Merlin smiled at her and her outraged face before they both dissolved into laughter while Arthur rolled his eyes at them both. Gwen came in and smiled at the scene as she placed a tray of food on Morgana's table.

"Thank you Gwen. Stay and eat with me today?"

"If you insist, My Lady."

"I do. Boys? Don't you have things to do?"

"Yes, yes, we're leaving now."

"Bye Morgana, bye Gwen."

"Bye Merlin."

The girls chorused together in a seductive sing-song and Arthur snorted as Merlin's cheeks flushed bright red. He pulled him into a headlock and ruffled his hair before letting him go again.

"Honestly Merlin…you blush like a girl."

"I do not…"

Arthur just gave him a pointed look but Merlin took off running when he saw Gaius heading into the lower town. Arthur let out a disgruntled sound as he realized he probably wouldn't see Merlin for most of the day now.

"Gaius? Where are we going?"

"I am going to check on a report of a man lying in the street…probably a drunkard."

When they reached the body Gaius realized the man was pale and cold, and thus very likely dead.

"Aren't you worried?"

"About what?"

"That you'll catch whatever it is…"

"I'm a physician Merlin…it's my job…besides it's probably nothing to worry about."

Gaius rolled the man onto his back and Merlin took an instinctive step back before throwing a snippy sarcastic comment at Gaius that earned him the eyebrow.

"You were saying?"

"The people mustn't see this…they'll panic."

Merlin noticed a sheet hanging on a line nearby and grabbed it, throwing it over the body. He waved down a guard and asked him to bring a cart and a couple more guards to put the body onto it and get him back to Gaius' chambers. Apparently being the Prince's assistant had some perks because the man ran like his life depended on it…though with Arthur's temper that might not have been much of a stretch. Once they had the man on a table Gaius started his examination, but he already suspected magic was at work. Merlin sighed because he knew the king would not like that answer. A pounding on the door had Merlin opening it as Arthur yelled for him, using his body to try and block Arthur's line of sight.

"Yes?"

"My father wants to see Gaius in the Council Chambers immediately."

"Right…I'll tell him that then."

"What are you trying to hide from me Merlin?"

"Umm…nothing?"

"Nice try…move Merlin…don't make me move you myself or I'll drag you to my bed."

Merlin quickly moved out of his way and Arthur groaned at the sight of the body, earning a curious look from the other two men in the room as dead bodies didn't usually bother Arthur unless it was a child.

"Arthur?"

"Great…there's two of them now…my father is going to blow a gasket over this if it's what I think it is."

"What do you think it is?"

"Magic…and no Merlin I don't suspect you so don't give me that look. You couldn't even bring yourself to stab a man who attacked you…why would I possibly think you could do this?"

"Right…sorry…just…everyone thinks magic is evil…"

"Not everyone. Morgana and I don't."

"Right…I know that…"

Come on then…let's not keep the king waiting."

Gaius and Merlin followed Arthur to the council chambers where a servant was lying on the ground, clearly dead and looked eerily identical to the other body.

"Well? What is causing this?"

"This is the second one so far today My Lord…and I fear the cause is nothing natural."

"You suspect sorcery?"

"Unfortunately that is the only conclusion I can make My Lord."

"Arthur…search the town and find this sorcerer. We must bring them to justice for this."

"Yes father."

"And lend Gaius the use of your assistant until this is cured."

"But…"

"Gaius will need help Arthur and he is already familiar with the boy."

"His name is Merlin."

"My point remains…"

"Fine."

Arthur stormed over to Merlin and whispered in his ear before leaving the room, calling for his knights to follow him. He turned to one knight, Sir Ewan, and ordered him to watch over Merlin in case anything should happen to him and Sir Ewan readily agreed. Ewan liked Merlin, after all…Merlin had been at least partially responsible for him still living. He walked over to stand by Merlin, surprising both him and the King who narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Sir Ewan? Why are you not searching the town with my son?"

"Prince Arthur ordered me to remain with Merlin and Gaius in case they should need help…or if this sorcerer decides to go after them for trying to stop this plague My Lord."

"Hmm…very well then…go on."

They all gave short bows and quickly left, two of the guards carrying the body and looking none-too-pleased about it. Merlin sighed softly, and Gaius gave him a concerned look.

"Merlin?"

"How can someone with magic do something like this? Why? These people haven't harmed anyone!"

"Merlin calm down my boy."

"I'm sorry Gaius…I just don't understand…"

"Magic corrupts Merlin."

"Not all magic is bad…I know that Gaius."

"Magic itself is neither good nor bad Merlin…it is the wielder that determines that."

Sir Ewan listened curiously. He'd always been told that magic was evil…period…but listening to these two made much more sense.

"Magic is like a sword right? A sword isn't bad or good…it just is…it's the one who uses it that determines if it does good deeds or bad ones…right?"

"Right, Sir Ewan."

Ewan beamed with pride and Merlin laughed softly, giving the man an appraising look for a long moment. Ewan wondered what the dark-haired man was thinking when he looked at him like that but shrugged it off…if it was important he'd find out eventually.

Over the next few days sheet-covered bodies began lining up in the courtyard and Gaius could find no way of stopping it…until one of the courtiers contracted it and he was given a big clue.

"What's different about this one Merlin?"

"She's a woman?"

"Yes…besides the obvious?"

"She moves in different circles than the other victims so she wouldn't have been in the same areas or eating the same foods…right?"

"Exactly…so…what does she have in common with them?"

"The water…someone is poisoning the water supply?"

"That is what we are going to find out Merlin."

They went down to the underground spring where the entire city's water came from and Merlin leaned over the water to take a sample. As they turned to leave a creature rose out of the water and roared at them. Merlin never knew Gaius could run that fast as the older man dragged him along behind. Once they reached the safety of Gaius chambers, where Sir Ewan eyed them strangely as they caught their breaths, Merlin finally spoke with his voice actually shaking from nerves.

"What…in the hell…was that thing?!"

"I've no idea…but I suspect it is the cause of this plague."

Gaius began flipping through various books, trying to find the creature. Gwen burst into the room in tears and Merlin immediately went to her side.

"Gwen? What happened?"

"Do you have the sickness?"

"My father…please Gaius he's all I have!"

"I have no cure Gwen…I am sorry."

Gwen ran out crying and Merlin growled softly, earning an eyebrow form Gaius that he ignored completely. Gaius couldn't help but think that Arthur might be a bad influence on Merlin as the young man had started to become more quick to anger.

"I can help him Gaius."

"Absolutely not Merlin. It's too dangerous. Uther is scouring the city for anyone with even a hint of magic."

"I have to try. I can't just do nothing while my friend loses the only family she has!"

"Sometimes you have no other choice Merlin."

"No! I refuse to accept that."

Merlin went into his room, slamming the door, and remained there until Gaius and Ewan both fell asleep, at which point he snuck out not realizing Ewan had been feigning sleep and followed him. He managed to trick a guard with his magic and avoided being caught as he went to Gwen's house. He saw her sitting by her fathers bed, tear tracks on her cheeks, and felt his heart clench painfully. He placed a poultice he'd made under her father's pillow and incanted a few soft words, his eyes flashing gold as his magic responded and the poultice glowed, sending a healing white light into Tom who immediately began to look better. Merlin started to leave and saw Ewan who motioned to the poultice so Merlin turned back and grabbed it, meeting Tom's eyes with a sudden flash of fear.

"Calm…I won't…tell…thank you…"

"You're welcome…rest now."

Merlin crept back out of the house as Gwen woke up and let out a cry of joy at seeing her father better. Merlin smiled softly and then turned to Ewan with a hard look that made the man have to resist the sudden urge to step back.

"If you breathe a word of this…"

"Your secret is safe with me Merlin. You helped keep me alive…so I'll return the favor."

"Make sure you do…because if anything happens to me I'm quite positive Arthur would skin you alive."

Ewan was rather positive of that fact as well though he remained silent, following Merlin back to the castle and making sure Merlin wasn't bothered on the way. The next day Merlin found Gwen humming in the halls and smiled at her.

"Is your father doing better?"

"Yes. It's truly a miracle Merlin. I thought he was going to die and overnight he just…got better."

"Good…no paleness…no fever?"

"No…wait…how did you know he was better?"

"Because you're smiling."

"Oh…you're a good friend Merlin."

Arthur and his father came down the hall at that point, arguing loudly over something and Merlin's heart sank into his feet when he heard what it was about.

"Father, there is no proof she did anything. You heard the man yourself…she was asleep when he awoke."

"She could have been pretending to sleep."

"He said it was someone he'd never seen in Camelot before…what reason would he have to lie?"

"To protect his daughter…as any parent would."

"You can't arrest her without proof. What sort of message would that send? You pride yourself on being fair and just do you not? This would be neither fair nor just and you know it."

"Since when does my son care for anyone other than himself?"

"Since Merlin cares about her…and I care about Merlin. He is mine father."

"You've said as much before Arthur. I get the point."

"Then you'll leave the girl alone?"

"For now…but if there is even a slight hint that points back to her she goes in the dungeons."

"Thank you Father."

Arthur glanced at Merlin's pale face and, for a brief moment, worried he'd contracted the plague before his brain caught up and realized Merlin had heard the conversation. He gently grabbed Merlin's arm and took him into Morgana's room which was, for the moment, empty.

"It was you wasn't it Merlin? You saved Guinevere's father?"

"Of course I did…I couldn't let that happen to her Arthur."

"I'm not angry Merlin…relax. Just be more careful…I can't lose you."

"I will…"

Arthur pulled Merlin into one of those searing kisses he was so good at before leaving Merlin standing in Morgana's room with a dazed look, which is how she found him several minutes later when she came back.

"Merlin? Are you alright?"

"Hmm? Oh…yes I'm fine…sorry…Arthur…"

"Oh? What did Arthur do to put that look on your face then?"

"Kissed me…he was worried…"

"You healed Gwen's father didn't you?"

"That's what Arthur asked me…and yes I did."

"In that case…thank you."

Merlin just beamed at her with a dopey grin and she laughed softly. She looped an arm through his and pulled him along towards Gaius' rooms.

"Shall we go see if Gaius has found anything yet?"

"Good idea, My Lady."

Morgana smacked his arm lightly for using her title and he laughed as they made their way through the castle. Sir Ewan caught up to them about halfway and followed silently, though he did snicker several times as the two bickered like siblings the entire way there.

"Gaius. Have you found anything yet?"

"Ah…yes…here it is…an Afanc."

"A what now?"

"An Afanc is a creature born of clay and magic. Only the most powerful sorcerers can create one."

"How do we stop it?"

"I don't know."

"I know someone who does…I hope…"

Gaius opened his mouth to ask who but Merlin was already off and running. Ewan stared after him and huffed softly while Morgana just laughed.

"He's quite fast isn't he?"

"When he wants to be…"

"He's a good man…now if we can just get him to rub off on Arthur more than Arthur rubs off on him…"

"Good luck with that, My Lady."

Merlin went down to see the dragon, which scared the living daylights out of him by popping up from behind the corner and roaring at him. Merlin's magic reacted and flared out as a shimmering golden shield around his body. The dragon was quite impressed by it but he didn't say so.

"Was that really necessary?"

"I need to entertain myself somehow young Warlock."

"I need your help…please?"

"What is it you need to know?"

"How do I kill an Afanc?"

"Trust the elements at your command…but you will need Arthur's help."

"Right…can you be a bit more specific?"

The dragon just laughed and flew off, leaving Merlin frustrated in his wake. Merlin went back to Gaius and Ewan looking highly disgruntled. Morgana had left to go and find Arthur to make sure his father hadn't royally pissed him off again.

"No luck Merlin?"

"Sort of? Gaius? What do you know about elements?"

"They are the basis of all magic and science. They are Earth, Air, Fire, and Water. Why?"

"How would they help me defeat the Afanc?"

"Well, the Afanc is a creature of earth and water…clay…so maybe the other two will destroy it…fire and air?"

"Right…I need Arthur."

"What for exactly?"

"To kill the Afanc…"

There was a definite note of 'duh' in Merlin's voice that earned him the eyebrow…again…before Gaius sighed.

"You'll need the key to the cisterns then."

Gaius gave Merlin the key and Merlin ran to Arthur's rooms, where Arthur was sitting with a worried Morgana as they discussed the situation.

"There has to be some way to stop this."

"There is Morgana. Arthur…I need your help."

"What do you need me to do Merlin?"

"Help me kill an Afanc?"

"I do enjoy killing things…but what the hell is an Afanc?"

"It's a creature born of clay and magic…only a very powerful sorcerer can make one."

"Right…so…how do I kill it?"

"WE kill it...with Fire and Air…you'll handle the fire part with a torch…I'll cover the air part."

"Alright then…let's go hunting."

For once Merlin didn't look horrified at the suggestion and Arthur suspected it had more to do with what they were hunting, rather than any chance of Merlin suddenly being okay with killing things. Merlin and Arthur headed to the cistern and were at the door before they realized Morgana had followed them.

"Oh no…you're not coming Morgana."

"Why? Afraid I'll show you up in front of your boyfriend?"

"Wait…his what? No…I'm not…"

"If my father knew I let you join me on this he'd slam us both in chains."

"Then we just won't tell him."

Arthur just groaned, realizing she wasn't going to listen, while Merlin looked adorably confused. A loud growl had Arthur pushing them both behind him, though more Merlin than Morgana as she was already back there. He held his sword in one hand and a torch in the other as they searched the tunnels for the creature. It popped up in front of Morgana and she screamed but a sound down another tunnel made it turn away back into the shadows. Arthur ran back to her and checked for injury, seeing none, and huffed softly.

"I told you it was too dangerous Morgana."

A sudden pained yell from Merlin had Arthur growling and racing towards the sound, Morgana on his heels. The creature had pinned Merlin to one of the cavern walls with its claws while Merlin struggled to keep it together. Arthur swung his torch and sword until the creature turned on him instead, swiping the sword out of his hand. He held the torch in front of him and kept the creature at bay until Merlin had regained enough composure to help out. Morgana watched in fascination as Merlin's eyes flashed gold with a soft spell that made a fierce wind sweep through the cavern and blow the fire of Arthur's torch onto the creature, incinerating it. Once it was gone Merlin dropped the spell and collapsed against the wall. Morgana's shout of Merlin's name had Arthur at his side in a moment.

"I have you Merlin…stay with me."

"Not gonna…die Arthur…just…tired…hurts…"

"I know…I've got you. Morgana…get the door."

"I've got it."

Morgana went ahead of them, opening doors for them as Arthur carried Merlin to his own chambers. He saw a guard waiting outside the room and sent him to fetch Gaius immediately, the man ran quite fast in Morgana's opinion…possibly due to fear of Arthur's wrath. Arthur sat down on the bed and held Merlin against his chest while Morgana paced out her worry. Gaius arrived much quicker than they'd expected, out of breath but still by Merlin's side in an instant.

"Merlin…what happened?"

"He saved me…the creature came after me and he made a noise that drew it towards him instead of me…"

"What were you thinking you fool boy? You could have been killed."

"Gaius…"

Arthur's tone lowered and darkened in a warning that Gaius was quick to heed, going silent and quickly tending Merlin's wounds. Arthur's arms tightened around Merlin when he whimpered in pain from the gashes being cleaned. He usually enjoyed that sound from people but hearing it from Merlin made him unhappy. As soon as Gaius finished he stepped back a bit and looked between Arthur and Morgana.

"Will Merlin be returning to his room tonight Sire?"

"No. No, he will not. He will remain here where I can protect him."

"As you command, Sire."

Morgana flitted over to sit in front of Merlin on the bed, fretting over him as he huffed softly at her.

"I'm not dying Morgana…I'll be fine."

"You could have though…don't scare me like that. I don't want you dying on my account."

"Sorry…"

Merlin was fading into sleep fast so Arthur laid him down and got him comfortable before giving the other two a pointed look.

"You may go now Gaius. Morgana…thank you for tonight."

"Of course. Shall I have Sir Ewan guard your doors tonight?"

"Yes…thank you. I trust him."

"Excellent. I'll go do that then. Goodnight Arthur."

Arthur just waved her off, his attention focused solely on Merlin once again as he climbed into bed and the younger male curled up against his side, seeking comfort from Arthur even in his sleep. Arthur wrapped one arm around Merlin while the other stroked his hair until he too fell asleep.

It took almost a full two weeks for Merlin's wounds to heal enough that he could move without pain again, and Arthur could relax and not snap at anyone who so much as looked at him wrong. The entire castle had been tense while Merlin healed due to the Prince's volatile and easily triggered temper where the younger man was concerned. He rarely let Merlin out of his sight unless he had Sir Ewan with him, and even then he was reluctant to allow it. Uther couldn't decide if he should be amused or concerned and ended up settling on a strange mix of both.

Now they were preparing for a major feast with the King of Mercia to sign a treaty between their kingdoms. Merlin was looking forward to it as it would be a huge feast and he'd never met anyone from Mercia before. Thanks to the fact that he was still healing Merlin was only allowed to carry light items, such as pillows, while Ewan hovered behind him in case he needed help. A young woman tripped in front of him while Gaius was checking up on him and he crouched to help her pick up her things.

"Hi there…I'm Merlin."

"Cara…you're Prince Arthur's servant aren't you?"

"Umm…not exactly...I'm his personal assistant."

"Oh…that is a rare honor indeed…must be wonderful."

"It really is…he's great."

"Really? I'd heard he was cruel and cold…"

"He can be…but not to me."

The young woman smiled at him and Merlin suddenly felt a strange tingle run up his spine and he frowned.

"Is something wrong Merlin?"

"I'm not sure…nothing for you to worry about though. It was nice meeting you Cara."

He watched her walk away and leaned close to Ewan, whispering to him to follow her and watch where she went, but to be careful. Ewan nodded and moved with surprising stealth for wearing armor. Merlin went back to Arthur's side as he and his father met with the king of Mercia, King Bayard. After Uther introduced Arthur Bayard's gaze turned to Merlin in curiosity.

"Who is this then? A secret son no one knows about?"

"No."

"This is my personal assistant, Merlin. Merlin…meet King Bayard."

"A pleasure My Lord."

"You as well young man. You should dress to fit your station…something finer than…that…"

Merlin glanced down at his clothes and shrugged a bit, looking uncomfortable, so Arthur stepped in.

"He is healing from some rather nasty injuries at the moment and these clothes are more comfortable for him to move in."

"Ah, that makes sense. Good thinking. What happened to him?"

"There was a…creature contaminating our water supply and he went with me to kill it…he distracted it when it tried to go after Lady Morgana who had followed us…against my wishes as usual…and it sank its claws into him. Thankfully he is recovering nicely."

"That is good news indeed. Loyal followers are so hard to come by…you must take care of them when you do find them."

"I couldn't agree more, King Bayard."

As soon as his father allowed them to leave Arthur took Merlin back to his rooms and watched in mild concern as Merlin collapsed onto the bed with a loud groan.

"Everything hurts…"

"Everything Merlin?"

"Almost everything…"

"I see…and does this hurt as well…?"

Arthur trailed a finger along Merlin's manhood and laughed when the poor man jumped at the contact, face flushing red as he stammered and tripped over his own two feet trying to move away form Arthur.

"I…no…I'm…I mean…no…"

"Merlin…relax…I was teasing you."

"Right…I knew that…"

Arthur just leveled him with a pointed look and Merlin tried to look innocent, to which Arthur just rolled his eyes and gently pushed Merlin back onto the bed. He leaned down over him and gently nipped at his throat, earning little whimpers and whines from the darker haired male.

"Are you ever going to give into me Merlin?"

"I…don't know…maybe…one day…not ready…"

Arthur licked at the little bites and moved back to give Merlin some breathing room, taking in his flushed and disheveled appearance with a twisted little smirk of satisfaction. Merlin caught his reflection in Arthur's mirror and groaned loudly.

"I look like I've been mauled by a wild animal Arthur! Look at what you did to my neck!"

"At least everyone will see that you are mine…I don't want any of those Mercians getting any stupid ideas about you."

"Really Arthur? What are you a dog marking your territory?"

"Close enough…"

"Ugh…"

Merlin just threw an arm over his eyes and ignored Arthur's snickering. By the time the feast rolled around Arthur had managed to convince Merlin to wear what he wanted him too…despite Merlin's vehement protesting against the outfit. Arthur had managed to get Merlin into a pair of black leather pants and a deep red silk shirt with the gold Pendragon symbol emblazoned on the front of it. Merlin thought he looked ridiculous, but Arthur thought he looked delicious. Morgana ended up agreeing with Arthur and Merlin gave up trying to argue against the two of them. It was like trying to argue with a pair of stone walls. They made their way down to the feast and watched as Uther and Bayard both signed the treaty. Bayard cast an eye over Merlin's outfit and nodded in approval, making the poor man flush bright red to Arthur's amusement. He had Merlin sitting next to him while Morgana was on the other side of Uther, looking amazing as usual. During Bayard's speech one of his servants brought out a pair of silver chalices and Cara started trying to get Merlin's attention.

"I'll be right back Arthur."

"Be quick Merlin."

Merlin snuck over to Cara and gave her a raised eyebrow look. She hesitated and looked concerned before asking him to go out into the hallway with her. He followed, wary of her sudden interest in him, and Ewan made sure to be close behind. She stumbled through an elaborate little speech sounding concerned about Camelot and telling Merlin the chalice meant for Arthur had been poisoned by Bayard. He shared a glance with Ewan who shook his head and gave a pointed look towards the woman. Merlin nodded back and went back to the feast. He returned to Arthur's side and whispered to him not to drink from the chalice so Arthur lowered it to the table and tilted his head to listen to Merlin better.

"One of Bayard's servants is not who she appears to be. She has magic…and I think she's trying to poison you…and make Bayard take the fall for it. I don't think she actually works for him at all."

"Arthur? Why are you not drinking?"

"My apologies father…a disturbing piece of information has come to my attention."

"What might that be?"

Merlin locked eyes with the woman known as Cara and watched her face pale as she realized he knew she was false. She turned and tried to sneak away but Sir Ewan and several other knights blocked her path and seized her tightly before dragging her before the two kings and prince.

"What is this then?"

"King Bayard…do you recognize this woman at all?"

"I do not…but I confess I do not know all of servants by face or name…"

"Do any of the Mercian company recognize this woman?"

They all shook their heads in the negative and Arthur's eyes narrowed upon the woman who was still struggling to get free.

"Who are you? Why do you seek to poison me and blame Mercia?"

"What?!"

Both Uther and Bayard shouted in outrage but Arthur held up a hand and the both went quiet, respectfully allowing him to continue. The woman growled softly and stopped trying to escape.

"It wasn't meant for you…Arthur Pendragon."

"Then who was it meant for? My father?"

"No…it was meant for him."

"Merlin? Why on earth would you want to kill him?"

"Because he helped you defeat my little pet…and I do not like him interfering with my plans. He must be stopped."

"Nimueh…."

Uther's voice was an angry growl and Merlin suddenly realized where Arthur got that from. The woman smirked at Uther and gave a mocking little wave of her fingers before throwing a spell at Merlin who had no chance to doge. He was thrown back out of his chair as the woman vanished like a wisp of smoke and Arthur ran to Merlin's side.

"Merlin?! Merlin…talk to me…"

"Oh that hurts…I don't know…what she did…it hurts so bad Arthur…"

"Hush Merlin…I'll get you down to Gaius' chambers…he'll fix it…somehow."

Arthur lifted Merlin into his arms and raced down to Gaius chambers, paling in worry as Merlin began struggling to breath. Gaius followed behind with Morgana, Uther, and Bayard in tow. Arthur looked at the later two in surprise for a moment before focusing back on Merlin.

"What's wrong with him Gaius?"

"She transferred the poison from the chalice into Merlin's body directly…I need to identify it quickly."

"Here Gaius…I picked up the chalice before following everyone down here."

"Ah…good girl, Gwen. Let me see…Ah here we are…a flower…let me see…let me see…Ah…found you…the Mortaeus flower."

"Why does that not sound like a good thing?"

"Because it isn't…Merlin has maybe four or five days before it kills him…unless she used magic to make it more potent…in which case he has three days…at most."

"How do we cure it?"

"The antidote can only be made with the leaves of the same plant…and it only grows in one place…"

Gaius explained where it was and Uther noticed the look on his son's face. He shook his head and told Arthur he wouldn't allow it…which went over about as well as you might expect…as in…not well at all.

"I'm going with or without your permission father. I will not lose him…not to that woman…not to anyone…"

"I forbid it Arthur. You are my heir…I cannot afford to lose you."

"You know just how vicious I can be father…do you really think I'll lose this fight?"

"My men and I will accompany you, Prince Arthur. I feel I owe the young man at least that much. He saved me from being accused of this and saved all of us from going to war against each other. Uther…I believe we owe him at least this much help."

"Neither of you are going to budge on this are you?"

"No."

"Very well…you may take any of the knights of Camelot that you trust."

"Sir Ewan will remain with Merlin in case she tries to come back after him again."

"It would be my honor, Sire."

Arthur went to prepare for the trip, as did Bayard and his men. Morgana and Gwen remained at Merlin's bedside with worry written all over their faces. Arthur and Bayard set out at a fast pace, pushing their horses to their limits in their haste to get the flower. They made it to the caves without incident only to find Nimueh waiting for them with the cockatrice that guards the forest beside her. The beast attacked but Arthur managed to kill it, much to Nimueh's anger, and she vanished again.

"I'll go in alone. You and your men stand guard out here in case she comes back."

"Very well…be careful Prince Arthur."

"You as well…King Bayard."

The few knights of Camelot that Arthur had brought with him shifted nervously but remained where he told them to. Arthur entered the caves and began searching the passageways for the flower, finally spotting it on the opposite side of a steep drop. A feminine laugh behind him had him whirling to face Nimueh once again. She chanted something and the ground beneath Arthur's feet gave way so he jumped to the other side, barely managing to grab hold of the other ledge.

"I expected so much more from you…oh…we have a visitor."

Arthur growled as a cave spider crawled towards him, but he managed to get his sword up and kill it before it could get to him.

"Very good…but he won't be the last. I'll just let his friends finish you off. It is not your destiny to die by my hand Arthur Pendragon."

She left, taking the only source of light with her and leaving Arthur in darkness as he listened to the sounds of the spider skittering up the walls below him. An orb of soft blue light appeared next to him and he eyed it warily for a moment until a voice sounded in his head and told him to climb…and it sounded like…

"Merlin?...how?"

 _[Climb Arthur.]_

Arthur used the light from the orb to climb up the wall towards the flower and the small opening that was the only way out. Back in Gaius chambers Merlin was muttering to himself and a tiny orb of light had appeared in his hand. Morgana was thankful she had sent Gwen to fetch some more water so she didn't see it, though Gaius seemed surprised that she wasn't shocked. He resolved to find out the story behind that later. Back in the cave Arthur was reaching for the flower and Merlin apparently didn't like it that he was taking too long.

 _[You must hurry Arthur…leave it…save yourself…quickly.]_

"I'm not leaving without it…you'll die…I'm not gonna let that happen Merlin."

 _[Arthur…please…forget the flower…move damn you…]_

Arthur grabbed the flower and resumed his climb, reaching the opening and collapsing on the ground for a moment to drink in the cool night air as the orb vanished. Bayard and the others found him like that and Bayard quickly guessed that he'd had a run in with the sorceress, a guess that Arthur confirmed as they raced back to Camelot. Arthur and Bayard burst into Gaius chambers and Arthur handed him the flower.

"Save him Gaius…I don't care what it takes do you understand?"

"Yes, Sire."

Gaius mixed the antidote and then hesitated, earning a glare form Arthur that made him gulp and shiver a bit.

"Why have you stopped?"

"The poison was enhanced by magic…it may require magic to make the antidote strong enough."

"If you can't do it then let Merlin."

"Arthur…Merlin isn't conscious."

"He is aware though. He saved my life in that cave…again."

"He does seem to have a habit of saving your royal backside Arthur."

Arthur threw Morgana a dirty look that had her stifling a laugh for a moment while Gaius did a quick incantation over the antidote before making Merlin drink it. They all waited with baited breath…and then Merlin stopped breathing and Gaius couldn't find a heartbeat.

"No…we can't have been too late…"

Arthur remained silent…staring at Merlin with an intensity that unnerved everyone in the room…and then he leaned in to whisper something in Merlin's ear. A moment later Merlin jolted awake with a harsh gasp, flailing about for a bit until Arthur pulled him into his arms and the blonde's scent calmed Merlin down.

"Easy Merlin…you're alright now…hush…I have you."

Morgana and Gaius fussed over him while Bayard watched in curiosity. He shared a look with Arthur and gave a nod of his head to show that he would keep the boy's secret from Uther…he owed him that. Bayard and his men left the next morning while Arthur had Merlin holed up in his bed, refusing to let him out of his sight once again.

"Arthur…I'm fine…really."

"You almost died Merlin…actually you did die…if only for a moment. I almost lost you…"

"I'm still here…I'm not going anywhere. I wouldn't want to give her the satisfaction of beating me after all."

Arthur pulled him into a harsh, almost bruising kiss born of desperation and fear of loss. Merlin clung to Arthur and offered no resistance, in fact he started return the kiss with equal passion. Arthur pulled back to look at Merlin, seeing his eyes dark with lust and his lips swollen and red only making him want the other male that much more.

"Go take a bath Merlin…"

Arthur's voice was rough and dark and Merlin looked at him, confused and slightly hurt that he was being pushed away.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"What? No…no Merlin…but if you don't move away form me soon I'm going to take you whether you're ready for it or not."

"Oh…right then…sorry…"

Merlin stumbled off of the bed and into the adjoining bathing chamber, glancing at the raging erection tenting Arthur's pants before turning bright red up to his ears and ducking into the other room entirely. Arthur let out a dark laugh and handled his problem while imaging being in the bath with Merlin. By the time the two left Arthur's room Merlin couldn't look at Arthur without turning red and Arthur looked like a child who had his favorite toy taken away. Morgana couldn't stop giggling every time she looked at them and Uther just rolled his eyes and tried to ignore everything around him…which worked quite well until Morgana decided to tease the two young men. That was the point where Uther decided discretion was the better part of Valor and made a tactical retreat to the safety of his private chambers.

A/N: You all seem to like this one so far which is awesome. I'm thoroughly enjoying myself with this story. Merlin is still quite innocent but hints of that inner darkness are starting to peek through. Can you see it yet?


	4. Lancelot and Rage

Don't Be Afraid

A/N: Wow, so many nice reviews for this story. I'm thrilled that you all seem to like my Dark Arthur. Dark Merlin is going to start showing more often now so keep your eyes peeled for it.

Guest: Dark/possessive Arthur is a heck of a lot of fun to write lol, as is poor innocent Merlin who has no idea what he's getting himself into.

Loulou2a: Oh he's still a very bad man lol, he just really likes Merlin. That whole…destiny forever entwined thing…they're drawn to each other so Arthur wants to keep Merlin safe as much as Merlin wants to keep him safe…it's a vicious little circle that one…and their destinies are intertwined with certain other people as well so…some people are relatively safe from angry Arthur…other's are royally screwed if they piss him off.

Mersan123: I'm glad you like it so far. Uther is supposed to be hard to figure out for now lol so that's good. Uther is mostly neutral in this but he still sees magic as evil thanks to Nimueh…and the numerous magical attempts against him and Arthur of course. He thinks its magic that corrupts those that wield it…but it isn't…in Merlin's case…it's Arthur lol. He also has a few triggers that make him act without reason…such as magic among others which you will see later on in this chapter.

Chapter 4 – Lancelot and Rage

Arthur watched from his window as Merlin left the relative safety of the city to go into the forest for Gaius. Apparently the physician needed mushrooms of all things…Arthur did not really want to know the reasons. He had tried to convince Merlin to take a guard with him but Merlin insisted that he would be fine and could protect himself if need be, so Arthur reluctantly allowed him to go alone.

Merlin wandered around for awhile until he finally found a nice little patch of mushrooms which he crouched down to start collecting. An ear-piercing screech from behind him had his head whipping around to see a creature he had never seen before. It had the front half of an eagle and the back half of a big cat…and it looked anything but happy to see him. When it lunged at him he took off running, and inevitably tripped over a branch. He rolled over and covered his face as it lunged again, only to hear a man yelling. Opening his eyes revealed a man in little more than breeches and a tunic waving a sword at the creature, only to have that sword shatter when he made contact with the beast. The man's eyes widened and he ran to Merlin, grabbing him up from the ground and pulling him along as he ran for cover. They dove behind a fallen tree and the creature gave up the chase and flew away, allowing Merlin to breathe a sigh of relief.

"You saved my life…thank you. I'm Merlin."

"Lancelot."

The man, Lancelot, groaned in pain before passing out and Merlin tried not to panic when he saw blood seeping through the man's shirt. He used his magic to make the man lighter as he half-carried half-dragged the man back to Camelot. As soon as he was within sight of the gates the guards rushed to his aid, another perk of being favored by an easily irritated Prince he supposed, and carried Lancelot to Gaius' chambers for him. One of them started to try and carry him after seeing blood on his shirt but a dark look and a soft growl from Merlin made him back away with his hands up. As soon as they laid the man on the cot Merlin waved them back to their duties and sat next to him, wiping his heated forehead with a cool cloth while waiting for Gaius to return. Unfortunately it was Arthur who found them first and he did not look happy…not one bit.

"What is this I hear about you dragging some strange man back to Camelot with you?"

"He's injured Arthur…and he got that way saving my life."

"What? What happened? Are you hurt? Are you bleeding Merlin?"

"I was attacked by some strange flying creature…half bird half big cat…all angry though. I'm not hurt…I tripped over a branch and this man…Lancelot…jumped between me and the creature. When he stabbed it his sword shattered so we ran and dove for cover…it just left after that…but I saw blood on his shirt and he passed out…I had to bring him back to Gaius, Arthur…he saved my life."

Arthur heaved a soft sigh and pulled Merlin into a hug, holding him tightly in relief that he wasn't hurt. Merlin just sort-of…sagged against him and held on as if Arthur was a lifeline in a raging river.

"This is exactly why I wanted you to have a guard or two with you. The forests aren't safe…if it wasn't some creature it could have been bandits…or worse…slavers. Do you have any idea what slavers would do to someone as pretty as you Merlin?"

"I'm not pretty…"

"Yes…you are…but that's not the point."

"I know…I get it…I won't leave the city alone anymore ok?"

"Better…I'd prefer you not leave at all but I know you won't agree to that."

"Nope."

A groan from the bed had Merlin rushing to the injured man's side and Arthur had to fight back a growl that tried to escape as Merlin fussed over this stranger. Gaius made a timely arrival then and Arthur backed up to lean against a nearby wall and observe as the Physician and his own assistant worked in near-seamless union, Merlin chattering away the entire time to Gaius about what had happened before revealing that he had still managed to hang onto the stupid mushrooms.

"Honestly Merlin…I think in this case you could have left them behind."

"I went all the way out there for them I wasn't going to leave them Gaius."

Arthur's loud snort earned him a raised eyebrow from Gaius and a beaming grin from Merlin, which he refused to admit actually calmed him down somewhat.

"Will he be ok Gaius?"

"He'll be fine Merlin…it isn't as bad as it looks. He should be fine by morning with what I gave him. It's a superficial wound; he likely passed out from shock is all."

"Oh…well that's a relief."

"Yes…such a…relief…"

"Arthur? Is everything alright?"

"Fine, Merlin. I have to get back to my father…I am…pleased that you were not hurt."

"Thank you Arthur…for checking on me."

"Don't mention it…"

Arthur left and Gaius looked at Merlin, his face thoughtful for a moment until Merlin gave him a confused look.

"What is it Gaius?"

"Oh, nothing my dear boy. I've known Arthur since he was born and I have never seen him care for anyone the way he does with you."

"Really? Never?"

"No…not even Morgana, though he has always been a bit nicer to her than others. The circumstances of Arthur's birth had some…odd side effects in that he generally lacks empathy for others…and often delights in causing pain, especially when he is angered."

"Which is often…he has one heck of a temper."

"Yes, another side effect I'm afraid."

"What happened with his birth that caused that?"

"I cannot tell you that Merlin…it isn't my place."

"Does Arthur know?"

"He does not…I am forbidden from telling anyone…ever."

"Arthur has the right to know Gaius…it's his life…if whatever happened is why he is the way he is…then he should know that."

"I am sworn to secrecy Merlin…on pain of death."

"If Arthur ever finds out you're keeping something like this from him…Uther's wrath won't be the one you need to fear."

"I am aware of that Merlin. Now sit…eat something."

"I can't eat Gaius…I need to go…"

"Merlin?!"

Merlin left the room and wandered for a time until he found himself in an unfamiliar part of the castle. He found an ornate door with feminine engravings of flowers and wildlife on it which peaked his curiosity. He tested the handle and was surprised when the door swung open. The room beyond the door was every bit as ornate but looked as though it hadn't been touched in years…many years. There was a large bed with gauzy drapery around it that resembled the one in Morgana's chambers only bigger and more…pinkish yellow in color. He noticed a crib under one of the windows and found himself drawn to it, running his fingers along the painted wood that was peeling away. For some reason he felt tears in his eyes and his throat had gone dry, he felt like he was choking on his emotions…only they weren't really his emotions. A clearing throat behind him made him jump almost a foot in the air and he turned to see King Uther watching him warily.

"How did you find this place?"

"I…I don't know…My Lord…I was just wandering and found the door…I was curious as I'd never seen it before. This room…it was…Arthur's mother's…wasn't it My Lord?"

"Yes…this room belonged to Queen Ygraine when I was courting her, and she used it while she carried Arthur in her womb. After she died I had it sealed away and forbid anyone from touching it…and now here you are."

"I'm sorry…I didn't know…no one ever told me…I should go."

"No…you should be punished."

"My Lord? I swear I didn't know it was off limits…I didn't even know it existed…"

"You will follow me or I will do far worse than what I have already planned."

"I…yes…My Lord."

Merlin shivered as he followed Uther through the castle and down into the dungeons, his simple shirt and breeches not being enough to stave off the chill of the cold stone around them. Uther led him to a dark cell, lit only by a single torch, and motioned him inside. Merlin reluctantly entered the cell, assuming he'd be spending the night in the freezing cold room, only to find Uther following him inside and shutting the door behind him.

"Remove your shirt and stand against the back wall."

"My Lord? I don't…"

"Do as you are told boy. Now!"

Merlin slowly removed his shirt, shaking as the cold hit him even harder. He looked at the king's face to find it hard as the stone around them and had to bite back the whimper that tried to claw its way out of his throat. Uther pointed to the back wall and Merlin walked over to stand in front of it, turning his back to the King. He heard an odd sound, one he hadn't heard before and couldn't identify.

"Put your hands up over your head boy."

Merlin did as the king told him, flinching as the king closed metal rings around his wrists, manacles attached to the wall by thick chains. He gently tested their strength and rested his forehead on the stone wall in front of him when they showed no hint of weakness.

"Perhaps this will teach you to mind your business and remember your place."

Merlin heard something snap and wondered if the king had broken something, and then his body arched with a scream as his back felt like it had been lit on fire. Uther gave him no time to recover or catch his breath before repeating his actions, over and over, until Merlin couldn't even feel the individual strikes anymore. His entire back was on fire and he had no more strength left to hold himself up and his body hung limp in the chains. That was when the door was nearly torn form its hinges by an enraged Arthur, the fire in Merlin's back was nothing compared to the one raging in the Prince's eyes as he looked from his father to his assistant's back.

"What have you done?"

"Arthur? I'm…I'm sorry…I shouldn't…I was…"

"Not you Merlin. I was talking to my Father."

Arthur spat the word father as if it were a curse and Uther stepped back from his son with a wary look. He knew well how volatile his son could be, how dangerous and deadly when angry…but it had never really been directed at him before.

"He needed to be taught a lesson…to learn his place."

"His Place?! His place is at my side! You had no right to do this to him! What did he do to deserve such a harsh punishment?"

"He was found in a part of the castle that is forbidden."

"I didn't…know…I'm sorry…please…"

Arthur's eyes blazed in his rage at Merlin's softly whispered pleas for mercy. He reveled in the pain of others…but seeing his little warlock in such a state tore at his heart and enraged his soul. He gave his father a hard glare and growled low in his throat.

"Leave…get out of here now before I actually kill you."

"I can't…can't move…chained…"

"Not you Merlin. Leave…now…"

Uther was not ashamed to admit that he fled form his sons wrath, and did not stop until he was back in the safety of his private chambers with guards at his door. He knew he'd have to deal with his son at some point but not until his rage had cooled. He had allowed his own grief and anger to get the better of him and he had acted without thinking things through…and he knew he would pay for it somehow.

After Uther left Arthur watched to make sure he stayed gone, though he needn't have worried, before turning back to Merlin. He gently lifted Merlin with one arm, supporting his weight while he unlocked the manacles that had dug into his skin during his thrashing. Merlin was breathing heavily, his body shaking from pain and fear, as he curled into Arthur's chest. Arthur felt a nameless angry thing clawing at his gut and urging him to seek vengeance on Merlin's behalf, but there was a second urge that was much stronger than the other…the urge to protect and care for Merlin. He gently lifted Merlin into his arms, cradling him when the poor man whimpered pitifully in feeble protest, and carried him across the castle to Gaius' chambers. Servants quickly scurried out of his way as he went, both from the fearsome look on his face and from the sight of Merlin who was kind to pretty much everyone. Gwen had taken one look at poor Merlin and abandoned her chores to run to Morgana with the news. As soon as he reached Gaius' door Arthur damn-near kicked it open in his haste to get Merlin tended too.

"Gaius!"

"I am here Arthur…no need to break my door. Now…what…Merlin?! What the hell happened to him?!"

"My father happened."

"What?"

"Merlin went into the forbidden wing…and my father caught him."

"Oh dear god in heaven…I should have warned him…why did I not tell him about that blasted wing?!"

"Gaius! Now is not the time…he needs help."

"Yes, yes of course. I'll need bandages."

"Here."

Lancelot handed Gaius a roll of bandage material before racing off to fetch some fresh water. Arthur sat on one of the benches with Merlin wrapped around him like a python, not that Arthur made any complaints, while Gaius cut the torn ribbons of his shirt from his body. When the remnants of the shirt were gone both men got a good look at the damage done to Merlin's back and Gaius felt horrified. The seething hissing sound that came from between Arthur's clenched teeth had Gaius shifting nervously and it terrified Gwen and Morgana who had only just arrived. Gwen couldn't even bear to look at Merlin's back and focused on helping Gaius by fetching various herbs and supplies while Morgana sat next to Arthur and kept stroking Merlin's hair and whispering softly to him. Arthur was actually grateful she was there because her attempts to soothe Merlin were actually helping to soothe his temper as well. Lancelot returned with a bucket of water and Gaius set about cleaning the wounds, a few of which were quite deep and Merlin cried in pain, trying to squirm away from the cause of it only to be trapped by the iron cage of Arthur's arms.

"Please…stop…hurts…no more…I'm sorry…didn't mean it…didn't know…please…"

Merlin's anguished sobs broke all of their hearts and at the same time made them all very angry on his behalf. Morgana took one look at the thunderclouds raging in Arthur's eyes and knew that this had most definitely not been his doing.

"Arthur…who did this to him?"

"My Father."

Again he spat the word like poison and Morgana recoiled in horror. She knew Uther had a bit of a temper but she had never known him to be so cruel to anyone who was not a magic user.

"Why?! What on earth could sweet little Merlin have done to deserve this?!"

"My father caught him in the forbidden wing…that's all he did…curiosity."

"I'll kill him…"

"Not if I do it first Morgana."

"The warning bells tolled outside and Arthur glared at the little window nearby. Gwen went to see what was happening and told them that people were streaming into the town, many of them injured. A guard came to Gaius' door and informed him the king had commanded him to attend to the wounded immediately. Arthur's deep growl, along with a single look at the state of Merlin's back, told the guard more than enough and the man gave a sharp bow before leaving. Gaius returned to tending Merlin's back, gently rubbing a numbing ointment filled with healing herbs into each gash before wrapping his torso in bandages. At the nod from Arthur Gaius left to go and tend the incoming wounded, Gwen offering to help just so she could get away from the room. She couldn't handle seeing her friend in such a horrible state, and Lance offered to help as well to get away from the glares Arthur kept giving him if he moved too close to Merlin. Gaius and Morgana seemed to be the only ones he would let near while Merlin was injured.

"Morgana? I'm taking him up to my room. Can you grab a change of clothes from his room for him?"

"Of course, Arthur…I'll be up in a few minutes."

Arthur left the room, Merlin cradled in his arms like some sort of fragile treasure while servants stopped and bowed their heads in respect…and Arthur had no illusions that it was just for him either. He knew how well-loved Merlin was by the people of the city and how horrifying it must be to them all to think someone so kind could be hurt like this. He gently laid Merlin on his bed, on his stomach so as not to make his back worse, and sat next to him. His fingers ran gently through Merlin's dark hair and he found himself humming a tune he'd heard Merlin and Morgana singing together a few times in her room. When Morgana entered the room her worried face softened into a slight smile at the sight before her eyes, and she kept her voice low and soft so as not to disturb Merlin.

"He doesn't have any shirts with buttons but I did bring a couple pairs of pants up."

"Why would he need buttons?"

"How badly do you think it will hurt to try and pull a shirt over his head with the way his back is torn up Arthur?"

Her matter-of-fact tone had Arthur wincing in sympathy, remembering trying to get a shirt on after a nasty swordfight had put a gash in his arm.

"Right…good point…he can use one of my shirts if need be…though I don't think I'll be letting him leave my room anytime soon."

"Something tells me he won't want to be anywhere else for a while. He feels safe with you…and after what he's been through…he'll need that safety. Poor thing…I wouldn't wish such a thing on my worst enemy…let alone one of my best friends."

"My father will pay for this Morgana…I promise you that."

"Just make sure you let me help."

"I think that can be arranged."

Morgana could see the darkness swimming in Arthur's eyes, the thirst for vengeance and pain, and it called to the darkness inside of her own soul that she usually tried to hide. With Arthur she was free to be herself and now with Merlin as well. Neither of them shied away from her dark side, they welcomed it…each in their own way. Arthur encouraged it, and Merlin soothed it. Merlin could calm them both when their darkness raged in anger…but right now that anger was because Merlin had been hurt and he was in no state to soothe anyone.

"I think I'm going to go and have a little chat with our…king."

"Tread carefully Morgana…I don't want him to hurt you as well."

"I can handle it Arthur…you know me."

"All too well Morgana…all too well."

Morgana gave him a wicked little smirk, kissing the sleeping Merlin on the cheek, before sauntering out the door like she owned the castle. Arthur let a dark laugh escape him but stopped when Merlin stirred in his sleep. He ran his fingers through Merlin's hair again and the darker haired male settled back into a deeper sleep again.

"Don't worry my little warlock…I will have revenge for what was done to you. I will make sure no one ever dares to lay a hand on you in this kingdom ever again."

Out in the courtyard Gwen and Lancelot were helping Gaius tend to the wounded villagers and getting to know each other better in the process. Gwen found out about Lance's past and how he wanted to become a knight of Camelot, and Lancelot found out about Gwen's family and her bond with Morgana and Merlin. She warned him to tread carefully around Merlin because of the Prince's attachment to him and Lance took the warning to heart. Prince Arthur had a well-deserved reputation after all, and even Lance didn't think he could take him if he was forced to face him in battle. The two worked together well and Gaius was pleased, though he'd have preferred to have Merlin by his side. Uther watched from his bedroom window as Gaius worked without Merlin's aid and felt a small stab of guilt eating at him. He knew the boy hadn't meant any harm but the sight of anyone in his wife's room threw him into a blind rage… and he lashed out at the boy…literally. A knock on his door had his entire body tensing until he heard Morgana's voice and relaxed a bit.

"Enter."

"Uther."

"Morgana. What brings you here?"

"Merlin."

"Ah…I take you've spoken with Arthur?"

"Yes…and I saw the state of that poor man's back as well."

"He should not have been in that room."

"He did not deserve such a severe punishment and you damn well know it Uther. He is one of the sweetest men I have ever met and he keeps Arthur from going on a rampage when he's angry…even I can't do that. Merlin even manages to calm ME down when I'm angry. How could you do such a thing to him? It's like I don't even know you at all…to think that a man I respected could do such a horrible thing to someone so kind and undeserving of it…"

"Morgana…"

She leveled him with such a disgusted look that he physically shrank back from her and she stormed out of the room, leaving him feeling more guilty than ever as he realized he'd hurt both of his children with his thoughtless action, and possibly turned them both against him for good.

Morgana found herself back in Arthur's room as her anger simmered beneath her skin. He looked up at her from his position on the bed, his back against the headboard and Merlin's head in his lap, and put his free arm out to the side as an invitation. Morgana climbed into the bed and curled into Arthur's side, resting her head on his shoulder as her fingers found their way to Merlin's hair. The three of them remained that way until the next morning when Gwen, failing to find Morgana in her own room turned to Arthur's room and found them all curled up together in Arthur's bed. She left a tray of food on Arthur's table, along with a pain potion for Merlin, and quietly left the room, telling the guards outside to bar anyone from entering unless it was her or Gaius. She returned to Gaius and told him what she'd seen, giggling softly at the shocked look on the older man's face. Lancelot looked over when she laughed and smiled at her, earning a shy smile in return. Now that he was awake Lance asked Gaius why Merlin wasn't in his own room and Gaius was hesitant to answer but he did relent in the end on seeing the concern in Lance's face.

"Whenever Merlin gets hurt Arthur doesn't let the poor boy out of his sight for days, it's his way of making sure Merlin has the peace, quiet and safety he needs to heal properly. In this case…I doubt we'll see Merlin alone for quite some time. Where he goes Arthur will follow…or Morgana as close as they've been getting lately."

"Morgana adores Merlin and he's somehow able to calm her when she's angry…a feat even I can't accomplish and I've known her since she first came to Camelot. She and Arthur both have infamous tempers…his is just more blatantly violent. Morgana's revenge is more subtle…and usually more mental than physical."

"I'm guessing our King is not going to be a happy man for some time after this…am I wrong?"

"No…I fear you are quite correct in that assumption Lancelot. He allowed his anger to blind him and now…now he has an angry son and an equally angry ward to deal with."

Merlin's magic allowed him to heal faster than most people, which Gaius explained away as a genetic anomaly so that the King would not be too suspicious. Arthur kept him hidden away in his room for several days, nearly a week really, until Merlin could move without wincing or flinching with every breath…even then he didn't let the other male wander far from his side. Merlin acted like it annoyed him but everyone who knew him could see the relief in his eyes whenever Arthur was near him. Lancelot pulled Arthur aside while Merlin and Morgana were talking to Gwen and decided to just get straight to the point.

"Sire. I wanted to inform you I have no romantic interest in Merlin whatsoever. I see him as a friend…if he'll have me…but no more than that. Actually…I'm uh…quite interested in Miss Gwen."

Arthur's loud burst of laughter earned him several raised eyebrows but he waved them all off and turned back to Lancelot.

"Thank you for telling me that…and I wish you luck with Guinevere…she's quite shy around most men. She's a romantic type though…flowers and all that…might help. Ask Merlin…or Morgana…they know her best."

"Thank you Sire."

"A-ha! I've got it! At least I think I have…"

"Got what Gaius?"

"I believe I've identified our mystery creature that keeps attacking the villages."

He pointed to a page in a book and Merlin peeked over his shoulder before shouting in triumph, nearly falling over in his excitement had Arthur not caught him and held him still.

"That's it! That's the thing that attacked me in the forest."

"He's right…that's definitely the same beast."

"It is called a Griffin…half eagle half lion. They can only be killed by an enchanted weapon…"

"Right…of course…why can't it ever be simple?"

"Because then things would be dull Merlin."

Merlin gave Arthur a look and Morgana laughed at the pair. All of them fell silent as the warning bells tolled in the city and Arthur moved to the window.

"It's here in Camelot. Lancelot? Join me?"

"Of course, Sire."

"Merlin? Stay with the girls…keep them safe in case this is a distraction of some kind."

"Be careful, Arthur."

"You too, Merlin."

Arthur and Lance ran out of the door, Arthur drawing his sword while Lance carried one Gwen's father had given him as a thank you for saving Merlin's life. Apparently the blacksmith had a soft spot for Merlin but wouldn't tell Lance why…though everyone seemed to love the dark haired man so he shrugged it off. The two men stood back to back, surrounded by the knights of Camelot, as the Griffin swooped in to attack. Eventually Arthur managed to get it to fly away by swinging a torch at it and Merlin, watching from Gaius' window, had to laugh at the irony of it all. Arthur came back to collect Merlin and the girls before heading to the council chamber, Gaius following along behind out of sheer curiosity as to what would happen. Arthur hadn't been near his father since Merlin had been hurt. They entered the chamber as a solid unit and Uther hid a wince as he looked at Merlin's bandaged torso, Arthur wouldn't let him try to put a shirt on just yet, not that it mattered since he was mostly covered in bandages anyway.

"My Lord. I've come to give my repot on the attack."

"Of course, my son."

"Do not call me that right now. I am still very angry with you."

"As am I…"

Uther looked between Arthur and Morgana and sighed softly before waving for Arthur to continue his report. Arthur did so in the most bland clinical tone anyone had ever heard from him, but Merlin and Morgana both heard the barely restrained fury behind the tone and they could see it in his eyes.

"The creature has been identified as a Griffin, and according to lore it can only be killed by an enchanted weapon.

"Nonsense. It has tasted our steel once and you will take your knights out tonight and kill it once and for all."

"As you wish…My Lord."

"Enough of this behavior Arthur. I am your father…not just your king."

"You are nothing to me right now."

Uther's face contorted with anger and pain but his next words sent Arthur flying over the edge and losing control of his fury…only Merlin's hands on his arm held him back when he lunged forward.

"He is a mere servant Arthur…hardly worth getting into such a fit over."

"Arthur! No! You can't…please Arthur…stop…you can't attack your own father, Arthur."

"Watch me, Merlin!"

"Arthur please…don't do this…for me?"

Arthur froze at those words and turned to Merlin, his chest heaving with the effort of holding himself back as he took in the worried look on Merlin's face. He pulled Merlin into his chest and held him there, breathing in his scent and letting it calm him back to a manageable level of anger. Unfortunately they'd forgotten about Morgana until they heard her little screech of rage and all eyes turned to her in an instant.

"How dare you say such a horrible thing! Merlin is sweet, and kind, and gentle…he would do anything to help the people he chooses to care about. He is literally the only thing stopping your own son from taking your head off right now. Do you realize that? That young man that you dismiss as being unimportant is the only reason you still draw breath. I am ashamed to even know you right know King Uther Pendragon. Come along boys…let's go somewhere with better company…like one of our bedrooms."

The entire court stared in horrified awe after her little tirade against the king, more amazed when he didn't say a word and just dropped his head into his hands as the group left the room. Once they had made it to Arthur's room they all settled in various places. Arthur and Morgana sat side by side on the bed with Merlin stretched across their laps like a contented cat, Lance and Gwen curled up in a chair together, both of them flushing bright red, while Gaius sat by the fire and observed the little group.

"I am going to start my own group of knights…men I can trust to be loyal to only myself, Morgana, and Merlin."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because Merlin…you are mine…remember? I want to know that if need be my men will answer to you."

"Oh…alright…"

Gaius raised an eyebrow at Merlin's easy acceptance of Arthur's claim over him, noticing the Prince's large hand stroking the back of Merlin's neck while the younger male practically purred in satisfaction.

"Lancelot? Would you be willing to be one such knight?"

"It would be my honor, Sire."

"Sire, only noble born can become knights of Camelot…"

"But he will not be a knight of Camelot…he will be a Knight of…of…Merlin help me out here."

"Hmm? How about…Knights of the Round Table? I saw one in the dungeons and it looked interesting…"

"Hmm…I think I like it…Knights of the Round Table it is then. I should ask Sir Leon as well…he's always been more loyal to me than my father."

"And he likes me…I sneak him extra pastries when the cook decides to spoil me."

"That explains why he always gets that hopeful look when he sees you coming then."

Merlin gave Arthur a cheeky grin but went back to being boneless as the Prince stroked his neck again. Gaius watched with curious amusement as he'd never seen Merlin so calm and content before unless he was sleeping…and even then he wasn't still.

"As much as I hate to have to do this…because I'd rather you remain safely in the castle since you're still injured…I have to ask you to ride out with us tonight Merlin."

"Of course…I was going to follow you with or without permission Arthur."

"I assumed as much. If this thing can truly only be killed with an enchanted weapon then we will need your help."

"Wait…why him Sire?"

"Ah…right…you and Gwen don't know yet…Merlin?"

"You can tell them…I trust them both."

"Right then…Merlin is a warlock."

"A sorcerer?"

"Nope…a Warlock."

"There's a difference?"

"Yep. A warlock is born with magic…I never had to learn it I had it before I could talk."

"Oh…wow…that's amazing Merlin. Can you…show me?"

"Sure Gwen."

Merlin stretched his hand out to the fire and his eyes flashed gold as the flames formed the shape of a dozen little butterflies that fluttered through the air before settling back into the flames again.

Gwen and Morgana were mesmerized while Lance just stared open-mouthed in awe. Arthur shifted uncomfortably and Merlin felt something hard poking him in the stomach. Turning his head to catch Arthur's eyes and noticed how dark they'd become, Merlin snickered softly only to let out a little yelp as Arthur's hand smacked his ass, not hard enough to hurt but enough to get his attention. Morgana dissolved into a fit of laughter when Merlin pouted at Arthur.

"Oh you two are entirely too much fun. Come Gwen…we shall go and help Gaius to prepare for the knights return as I'm sure there will be injuries."

"Yes My Lady. Lance? Be careful please?"

"I will Gwen."

The girls left with Gaius and Arthur sent Lance to go and find Sir Leon for him. Lance bowed and quickly went to do exactly that. As soon as he was gone Arthur turned his dark stare onto Merlin who visibly gulped and tried to scoot off of Arthur's lap, only to be held in place by an iron bar of an arm.

"Where do you think you're going Merlin?"

"Umm…nowhere?"

"Exactly…come here Merlin…no not like that…"

"Merlin went to curl against Arthur's side but Arthur wouldn't let him. He gave the blonde a confused look until Arthur lifted him by his hips and settled Merlin on his lap with his legs straddling the prince.

"Much better…kiss me my little warlock."

Merlin made a soft whine as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Arthur's, only to have Arthur take over and claim Merlin's mouth. As they kissed Arthur's hands wanders over Merlin's skin, avoiding his healing back, and mapping out all of his sensitive spots. He took note of every spot that elicited a whine or a whimper, and which ones made Merlin's hips move against his own. By the time Lance knocked on the door Merlin was flushed and panting, his hair a mess and his lips swollen. Arthur thought he'd never looked more enticing, but Merlin curled into his side and hid himself under the sheet as much as possible when Arthur let Lance and Leon enter.

"Sire? You called for me?"

"Yes Sir Leon…I did. I believe you were in the Council Chamber earlier?"

"Yes Sire…Did…did the King really…to Merlin?"

"Yes…he did…which is why I am going to be building my own group of knights that will be loyal to me and Morgana, and especially to Merlin."

"Am I to assume that I am being invited to this elite group Sire?"

"You are. Do you accept the offer Sir Leon?"

"With great honor, Sire."

"Excellent. Both of you come and kneel before me. I am sorry this can not be done with ceremony but it must remain secret from my father for now. I claim thee Sir Leon, and thee Sir Lancelot, as my Knights of the roundtable. Do you vow to be loyal only to myself, Lady Morgana, and Lord Merlin?"

Merlin's head shot out from under the sheet with a shocked look as Arthur called him a Lord, though neither Lance nor Leon seemed to bat an eyelash at the idea.

"I do."

The two men chorused their acceptance and Arthur finished the knighting while Merlin still stared at him like a landed fish. He sighed softly and gently grabbed Merlin's chin with one hand, pulling him into a breath stealing kiss. When he pulled back Merlin whined at him and the two knights had to smother their laughter with coughing.

"Arthur…you can't just kiss me every time you don't want to answer a question…"

"I believe, as your Prince, I most certainly can my little Warlock."

"Warlock? Merlin has magic Sire?"

"He does…will that be a problem for you Sir Leon?"

"Not at all Sire. Not at all."

"Good."

There had been a dark warning in Arthur's tone and Leon was positive that, had his answer been negative, he would not have left the room alive. As it was, he had no problem with magic in general so long as it wasn't used against him or those he protected. Now…now he was technically serving two masters, Uther and Arthur, but…of the two Arthur was the better in his eyes. At least Arthur was never unduly cruel to those who were innocent of any real wrong-doing…despite his horrible temper.

"So…we have to go and kill a Griffin…a creature that can only be killed with an enchanted weapon…as such Merlin will be going with us. You two will protect him just as you protect me…understood?"

"Yes, Sire."

The two men intoned together and Arthur gave a satisfied grin. He was quite pleased with himself by this point but, as always, it was down to Merlin to bring him back down to earth again.

"Arthur…your father wants other knights to go with us…I can't use magic in front of any of them…they'll go straight to him and he'll have me killed."

"Over my dead body Merlin."

"Arthur…I'm serious."

"So am I. My father would have to kill me before I would let him harm you again. You are far more important to me than he is."

"But…he's your father…?"

"Your point? He barely had anything to do with raising me…always handing me off to the maids as he couldn't be bothered…not until I was old enough to learn what he wanted to teach me. I have little connection to him Merlin. You, on the other hand, I am very connected to…I was drawn to you from the moment we met and you showed no fear of me…and I can tell you are drawn to me as well my little warlock."

"I…umm…yes…but…Arthur stop that!"

Merlin stumbled over his words as Arthur kept stroking his fingers up and down the other's spine and Merlin couldn't focus when he did that. Lance and Leon shared a look and had to literally bite their lips to keep from laughing aloud. A couple of snorts escaped them and Merlin shot them a narrow-eyed look before his eyes flashed gold and both of them were flipped onto their asses. They both sat up and looked at Merlin in shock, noticing the self-satisfied smirk on his face, and ended up laughing until their sides hurt. Arthur rolled his eyes and, while the two knights were distracted, gently bit Merlin's ear. His eyes darkened considerably when Merlin reacted by melting into him with a low soft moan that only he heard, the sound sending all of Arthur's blood rushing south.

"Merlin…for your own sake…do not make that sound again."

"What sound?"

Arthur just gave him a pointed look before shaking his head to try and refocus. He looked back at the two knights who had finally composed themselves.

"We'll let the other knights make their attempts at killing the creature first…and yes Merlin they will probably get hurt, possibly even killed, but this will keep them from seeing you do magic when the three of us kill it."

"Is there no other way Arthur?"

"Not this time Merlin. Now…you come and curl up with me and get some rest…you'll need your strength later. Leon, go and prepare the knights as usual. Lancelot, go make sure Morgana knows the plan and to expect some potentially serious injuries later."

"Yes, Sire."

The two knights bowed and left the room. Merlin curled up into Arthur's side with a soft sigh and Arthur felt something in his chest relax at the sound. He wanted Merlin…badly…but he didn't want to push him or frighten him. He wanted Merlin to come to him, although teasing him was certainly enjoyable as well. Later, as night began to fall, they headed to the courtyard where the knights had assembled and Gwen was putting the final touches on Lance's new armor, which Arthur had to admit looked good. Uther watched from the balcony above as they prepared to set out, a bit surprised to see his son taking Merlin with him on a potentially dangerous mission.

"Arthur?"

"My Lord?"

"Why is the boy going with you?"

"His name is Merlin…and he is going because I do not trust you enough to leave him alone anymore. He will remain by my side where I can be sure he is safe from harm."

"Arthur…"

"Goodbye, My Lord."

Uther watched helplessly as his son and the knights departed, unsure why the stranger was going but no longer willing to question his still-seething son. He went back into the castle and sank onto his throne with a heavy sigh and wondered where everything had gone wrong.

Arthur led the knights outside of the city and ordered them into formation, watching with little emotion as they followed orders. Lance and Leon remained on either side of Merlin to make sure he remained safe until it was time for him to use his magic. He kept muttering words under his breath and they realized he was reciting the words of the spell he needed to remember. As the Griffin swooped in it left chaos and injury in its wake, and Arthur ended up being thrown against a rock. When he didn't get back up Merlin almost lost control, his eyes burning like molten gold as a golden aura flared up around him, but Lance's hand on his arm brought him back to himself with a shudder that shook his whole body.

"Easy Merlin…Leon has Arthur covered…he's alive…it's alright."

"No…no it is not alright. Mount up Lancelot."

Lance gave him a searching look before mounting his white horse and picking up a lance pole, hefting it in to position as he reared up and charged at the Griffin. Leon watched on with baited breath as Arthur began to stir back to consciousness. Merlin tried the spell once and nothing happened, he tried again as Lance rode past him but again…nothing happened. By this time Arthur had regained his senses, if not his feet, and was watching alongside Leon as Merlin finally got it to work on the third try, the lance crackling and glowing with magical energy as Lancelot drove it into the creature's heart. Leon ran to check on Lance but Arthur was watching Merlin, and as Merlin looked towards him their eyes locked and Arthur saw a darkness lurking there…buried deep inside but there nonetheless and he felt his own darkness stirring to the front as he stalked towards Merlin like a wolf. Merlin stood there, shaking with so many different emotions that he couldn't make sense of any of it and his head felt like it was all mixed up…his body felt hot and he couldn't quite see straight, and then he caught Arthur's eyes. He realized that Arthur wasn't hurt, he was alive and well, and the knot that had tightened in his chest and throat relaxed and he sucked in deep gulps of air. Arthur was on him in mere seconds, pulling Merlin flush against his body and capturing his mouth in a searing kiss that left the young warlock clinging to him desperately. Leon and Lance pointedly looked elsewhere until the other knights began showing signs of waking so they cleared their throats.

"Sire…what story shall we give them?"

"Lance caught the creature with a lucky blow to the heart…a weak spot…and killed it."

"An excellent idea, Sire."

"I know."

"Arthur…please…I don't…I don't feel good…"

"Merlin? What's wrong?"

"It's too hot…I can't breathe right…please Arthur…help me…"

"Shh…it'll be alright Merlin. I'm here. Focus on me…Merlin look at me. Now, Merlin!"

Arthur and the two knights realized Merlin was having a panic attack so Arthur barked out an order and was relieved when Merlin's attention snapped to him immediately. Both knights were shocked as Merlin often argued with Arthur on whether he should follow a particular command or not…but then again, Arthur didn't usually use his 'Commander Tone' with Merlin either. As soon as Merlin's attention was on his, and only him, Arthur started coaching Merlin to breathe with him and was relieved to see it working as Merlin settled down again. Once Merlin was calm he looked down at his feet so Arthur pulled his head back up and locked eyes with him.

"Why did you panic Merlin? The danger was already over."

"I don't…it wasn't that…it was…me…inside me…I felt so…angry…I was losing control and it…it scared me Arthur…"

"Hush now Merlin…I'm with you, remember? I'll always be with you. Now…let's get back to the castle and we can both have a nice hot bath. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah…that sounds…perfect."

As they entered the castle grounds Arthur ordered guards to go and help the injured knights back to Gaius' chambers. He and Merlin went there briefly, with Leon and Lance in tow, to let Gaius check them over as a precaution. Once they were given the all-clear, and had reassured the girls that they were in fact fine, Arthur lifted Merlin into his arms and carried him up to bed, not trusting Merlin to not trip over something as tired as he looked. He sent for hot water to be brought up for a bath and watched the servants pouring it in. Once they'd all left he started to peel Merlin's clothes off, ignoring the softly muttered protests he received.

"Merlin…let me take care of you for once alright? It will make me very happy…"

Merlin heaved a soft sigh and stopped trying to fight against Arthur so the blonde decided to count that as a win and finished removing Merlin's clothing. He then set about removing his own clothing much more quickly than he had Merlin's and carried his warlock into the bathing chamber, stepping into the tub while holding Merlin and easing them both into the hot water. Arthur was slightly embarrassed when it took him three times to realize that the water kept getting warmer each time it cooled because Merlin was using magic to keep it hot.

"Merlin…stop using magic for awhile…you're already exhausted."

"The water'll get cold…"

"So it gets cold…I'd rather you not pass out in the bath Merlin."

Merlin muttered something that was too slurred for Arthur to understand and he decided it was time for bed. He carefully held Merlin and dried him off before gently laying him in the bed and drying himself off. Once he was in the bed Merlin instinctively wrapped around him and Arthur smiled softly at him, stroking his dark hair and following him into dreamland. It was about an hour later that the door opened and Morgana slipped into the room, ordering Leon and Lance to guard the door for the night and allow no one but Gwen to enter. She walked to the bed and smiled softly when Arthur cracked an eye open to see who had entered before pulling back the sheets so she could join them. Merlin was so tired he didn't even stir when she curled around his back but she felt his breath even out into a deeper sleep and smiled. She and Arthur spoke softly over Merlin's head for a short time before going to sleep.

"Arthur?"

"Yes Morgana?"

"So you remember when we were younger and slept in the same bed when I had a nightmare?"

"Yeah…you'd come running to me in tears and I'd pull you into bed so you could curl against me."

"Now we have Merlin between us…him curled against you and me curled around him…and I like it…a lot."

"You and I used to be much closer Morgana…do you remember those nights?"

"With great delight Arthur…I miss those nights."

"I often do as well…"

"Do you think Merlin might…maybe…?"

"Perhaps…he is exceedingly fond of you…he might be willing…but I do not believe he is ready yet…he accepts our dark sides…but he fears his own."

"I didn't even know he had one…"

"Oh it's there…but he's buried it deep inside. It nearly broke free tonight when I was thrown against a rock. He feared I was dead and, from what Leon and Lance told me, his eyes were molten and his entire body glowed gold before Lance distracted him."

"Oh my…that sounds…beautiful…"

"We need to find a way to bring out his dark side and get him to accept it as he has accepted ours."

"How?"

"I don't know yet…but we'll think of something."

"Goodnight Arthur."

"Goodnight Morgana."

Arthur kissed Morgana on the forehead as they settled in to sleep, Merlin wedged between them while they both clung to him. Merlin's dreams were dark that night, visions of himself in the middle of a battlefield, watching Arthur fall and losing control of his magic…and watching as everything around him burned to ashes while he laughed.

A/N: Ok so…slightly dark chapter, especially for poor Merlin…and I felt horrible writing that with him but it was needed. Hopefully everyone enjoyed this chapter. Next Chapter will feature a certain dark magician with a penchant for creepy beetles…and I'm sure you can guess how thrilled Arthur will be with his attention to Merlin lol.


	5. Edwin's Obesssion

Don't Be Afraid

A/N: I'm glad everyone seemed to enjoy the darker turn there in the last chapter. Uther knows he screwed up bad…but he has no idea how to fix it and he's way too proud to apologize to Merlin for it lol. This chapter isn't quite as long as previous ones but a lot happens here with Merlin.

Loulou2a: Merlin's just a bit darker…it's in him but he buries it…and yes they are a horrible influence lol. That relationship is going to be a bit fun to explore in the coming chapters. They have no idea they're related, but they've been in the same castle since before they were teenagers…I imagine them being much closer than the show made it seem.

Mersan123: Haha…This Uther is not too much different than the show with his temper but he does love his kids, even if he's horrible at showing it. Yeah…hurting Merlin…bad move. Everyone adores Merlin so they rally around him, he's basically the glue holding them all together. You got exactly what I was going for with that glimpse of Merlin's dark side. His darkness is Emrys, but he doesn't understand that yet and it terrifies him. Arthur and Morgana want to help bring it out and accept it…rather than fight it and hide it…that may not be a good idea lol.

Chapter 5 – Edwin's Obsession

Several weeks passed quietly and Merlin was just about fully healed now, only a few of the deeper gouges were still healing but they were little more than paper cuts now. Thanks to Gaius he only had a few minor scars to show for his ordeal and Arthur for one was grateful for that. Morgana spent more time in Arthur's room than her own now and Gwen was often found attending to all three of them, even though Merlin protested whenever she tried to do things for him. Arthur and Uther's relationship was more strained than ever and Uther walked on eggshells around both of his children, wary of setting off their tempers again. He knew they were still fuming over what he'd done to Merlin, and he did regret it but he would never apologize to a servant. On one of the rare occasions that Morgana had slept in her own room Gwen had gone to wake her and panicked when she couldn't get her to wake up. She raced into Arthur's room, waking him and Merlin who fell off the bed, and started talking so fast they couldn't understand half of what she said…but the few words they understood were more than enough. Arthur followed Gwen to Morgana's room while Merlin ran to get Gaius, leading the older man up to Morgana's room and pacing while he examined her. The news was not good and over the next couple of days she grew progressively worse. Uther was beside himself with worry and, for the first time in weeks, Arthur actually felt a twinge of sympathy for his father…just a twinge though…he was still angry. Arthur had walked in on a rather heated argument between Merlin and Gaius that had left Merlin steaming for hours.

"No, Merlin…this is not a magical illness and we must trust to science to help her."

"Why?! If there's a chance I can fix what's wrong then why won't you let me?!"

"If Uther walked in while you were trying to heal her with magic what do you think would happen? Hmm? He'd have you burned Merlin. I couldn't bear to see that."

"Can't you at least let me try?"

"Do you know anything about healing with magic? No…you do not. You could cause more harm than good."

Merlin's eyes had flashed gold before he noticed Arthur standing there and stormed out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him and making Gaius flinch.

"Why will you not allow Merlin to help? Do not lie to me Gaius I will know."

"I do not want to risk Uther catching him…he's been in here often as you well know. Merlin has become like a son to me and I couldn't bear to watch him burn."

"I would never allow that to happen, Gaius."

"You might not have a choice. Your father is still the King Arthur."

The blonde had growled softly and gone to find Merlin. When he did the darker haired male was pacing Arthur's room and growling softly, his eyes molten gold as little fiery dragons flew around his head. Arthur's eyes had gone dark at the sight and he'd pulled Merlin into a deep kiss that left them both panting for breath and had distracted Merlin from his anger for a bit. Arthur had been spending a great deal of time at Morgana's bedside with Merlin and only left to go and train with his knights, and his father's knights. On one such occasion he was approached by a man with a badly scared face.

"Sire, I am Edwin Muirden, a physician."

"We have a physician already."

"I heard the Lady Morgana is ill?"

"How did you hear such a thing? We have told no one of her illness and the few who do know would never speak of it."

"Rumors circulate Sire. She has not been seen for several days and people grow concerned for her."

"Our physician is handling the situation."

"I see…I shall be in the inn should you require my services Sire."

Arthur put the man's words out of his mind, trusting the man who had treated him since before he was even born, but when Gaius said that Morgana would be dead in less than a day, and Merlin collapsed against him in tears, Arthur decided it was worth a try and told his father as much. Uther ignored Gaius' protests and sent for the man, meeting him in the throne room where the man and Gaius seemed to have a stare-down of sorts. Merlin shifted nervously and Arthur ran a finger along his arm, smiling as he felt Merlin shiver and go still. Gaius told Edwin his diagnosis and treatment and the man started planting doubt in Uther's mind…though none of them realized yet that he was doing that.

"I see…"

"Would you do something different?"

"Oh, no My Lord…that is all good…if that is in fact the correct diagnosis."

"What would your diagnosis be then?"

"I would have to examine the patient."

"Of course."

"And I shall need my equipment."

"You may have use of Arthur's servant…"

"Personal Assistant…My Lord…and his name is Merlin."

"Yes, yes…he can help this man, Edwin, with what he requires."

"Fine…but only because I want Morgana to get better. Merlin…be careful."

"You know me."

"Yes, Merlin…I do."

Merlin gave Arthur a cheeky grin and Arthur snorted as he ran off after Edwin. Something in Arthur's gut was telling him not to trust this man but he also wanted Morgana to get better. He understood why Gaius was reluctant to let Merlin try and help, but he was sorely tempted to have Merlin do it anyway…and if this man failed then he would lock the door and let Merlin do as he wanted. Merlin carried Edwin's belongings to the guest chamber he'd been given by Uther and looked at it all curiously.

"It was originally designed for Alchemy."

"Turning things into gold?"

"You have an interest in science?"

"Sort of…knowledge is power, as they say."

"Science has the answers to all things." 

"Maybe…but it can't explain love."

"Ah…so you're in love then?"

"I just meant emotions in general…science can't explain those."

"Hmm…a valid point. Come, we must tend to the Lady Morgana before it is too late."

He grabbed the box Merlin had been holding and they raced up to Morgana's room. Once inside Edwin settled near the pale woman and asked for privacy. Merlin's instincts immediately began screaming at him and he gave Arthur a panicky look.

"I will require privacy My Lord."

"Of course…everyone out."

"That means you as well…Gaius."

Gaius tried to argue the point but Uther made him leave. When Merlin stood there, refusing to move, Uther looked at his son and was unsurprised to see that Arthur seemed to not care that Merlin was being defiant.

"You as well, boy."

When Uther reached for Merlin, intending to drag him out of the room, the deep growl from his son made him stop and pull his hand back.

"Touch him again and it will be the last thing you ever do. You've done enough damage to him and I will not allow you to touch him ever again."

"I was merely going to lead him out of the room."

"I want him to stay. Morgana trusts him more than anyone else…even me. If she wakes she will be upset and he can calm her."

"I require privacy My Lord."

"Surely one boy won't be too distracting for you…he will remain out of your way."

"I…yes, My Lord…as you wish."

Uther and Arthur left and Edwin rounded on Merlin who had narrowed his eyes at the man. Edwin gave a little chuckle that had the hairs on Merlin's neck standing on end.

"Such a suspicious little thing aren't you Merlin? I am not going to harm Lady Morgana, I am trying to save her. I just do not enjoy being watched while I work."

"I trust very few people…you aren't one of them."

Edwin noticed the boy's tone of voice had gone deeper and he tilted his head in curiosity. From what he had seen of the boy so far he seemed rather laid-back and kind…but the young man in front of him now was anything but. He was cold, and had a dark look in his eyes that made Edwin's own darkness sing in his veins.

"Could you possibly get some water for me?"

"Why?"

"I will need it to clean my equipment."

"Fine…but if you do anything to her I will destroy you."

Edwin let out a soft sigh of relief when Merlin slipped into the bathing chamber and quickly removed his little beetle from Morgana's head before the boy came back. He used the water to clean equipment that didn't need cleaning and he gave the Lady an herbal tonic that would merely give her more energy so it would seem like he gave her a cure. Merlin watched him closely but his instincts were still telling him something wasn't right. Merlin rushed to Morgana's side as she woke up, startled and frightened, and pushed Edwin out of the way as though he had been a fly. Edwin was momentarily offended by the treatment until he saw how upset Lady Morgana was, and how quickly she calmed at Merlin's touch, his hands lightly stroking her hair as she clung to him and her breathing slowly returned to normal. Merlin helped her sit back against some pillows and she smiled gratefully at him.

"Thank you Merlin. Where's Arthur?"

"Downstairs. I'll fetch him in a moment, I just want to make sure you're alright. You scared us all quite badly."

"I'm sorry, Merlin. I don't know what happened. I received some flowers from a secret admirer last night and I went to bed and I was fine but…how long was I sick for?"

"Three days…Gods Morgana…I thought you were going to die…"

"Come here Merlin…hush now."

Edwin watched as the Lady pulled Merlin close and held him to her, soothing his fear. He was rather shocked by how close this boy seemed to be to both her and the Prince. He quietly left the room and went down the stairs to tell the other's gathered there the good news and all but Gaius immediately ran up to see her. Arthur was the first one in and immediately went to her and Merlin's side, wrapping his arms around them both and giving Morgana a look she hadn't seen from him in years…concern.

"I'm alright now Arthur."

"Thank God Morgana…I thought…I really thought…"

"I'm fine My Lord."

"I…can see that. You are still angry with me…"

"Of course I am. You hurt Merlin for god's sakes. He's the sweetest man alive."

"I…regret acting so harshly…I should have allowed my anger to cool before enacting a punishment."

"Oh you think? Don't worry…you will never have a chance to hurt him again…Arthur and I will make damn sure of that."

"I am glad you are better Morgana…I do care for you and Arthur…no matter what you may think of me."

Uther left the trio alone, having given the closest thing to an apology he was willing to give, and returned to the council chambers to take care of things he had let slide while Morgana was ill. Merlin eventually extracted himself from between the other two with a fond smile.

"I have to go check on Gaius. I'll see you guys later, promise."

"You'd better Merlin…don't make us hunt you down through the castle."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

The mischief dancing in his eyes gave him away but they all shared a little laugh before Merlin darted away. Merlin paused by the flowers Morgana had received, feeling some residual hint of magic on them that he couldn't identify and he resolved to keep a closer eye on anything going near Morgana or Arthur from now on. He found Gaius pouring over a thick book and asked if he needed anything.

"No, I'm just doing some research."

"Oh, alright then."

Merlin bid him goodbye and went to find something else to do. He eventually found himself in Edwin's chambers, drawn to that strange box he had carried to Morgana's room. It had the same feeling around it that he had felt a trace of on Morgana's flowers and it unnerved him. He read the runes on the top of the box and nearly dropped it when he heard something inside start moving, carefully opening the box revealed a writhing mass of little black beetles. Edwin's voice from behind him made him whirl around, snapping the box shut and accidently spilling a vial of powder in the process.

"Very good. You have magic."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play coy with me Merlin. Only someone with magic could open that box. These little beauties are how I healed Lady Morgana. They repaired the damage to her brain, but they only respond to magic. You understand now why I needed privacy?"

Merlin nodded slowly, feeling sluggish and off balance. He turned away from Edwin to try and pick up the dust with his hands only to have Edwin use a spell to put it back into its bottle. Merlin hesitated for a moment and then his eyes flashed gold as the vial lifted and poured the powder into a bowl, without a single word from Merlin. Edwin's eyes went round and he stalked Merlin across the room, stepping forward each time Merlin stepped back from him, until he had backed Merlin into a corner…literally.

"Why do you fear your magic? You should be nurturing it, using it. You have so much power under your skin Merlin…gods I can almost taste it…why do you hide it?"

"I live in Camelot…Magic is forbidden here…on pain of death."

"You and I could change that Merlin…we could make this place so much better for others like us."

"What are you…no…stop saying things like that…I can't…"

"Come now Merlin…you have so much power…so much potential…we could rule Camelot together you and I…"

Edwin's voice didn't have the same captivating power over Merlin that Arthur's dark tones did, but Edwin's magic was very dark and it was flowing out of him and surrounding Merlin in suffocating waves. He was trying so hard to fight against it but it was exhausting and he knew he couldn't hold out much longer, he knew he had to get away from this man. A loud pounding on the door caused Edwin to curse softly and pull back from Merlin, reining his magic in as the door opened to reveal Arthur…a very unhappy Arthur from the looks of his face. Edwin shrank back from Merlin, his instincts screaming that Arthur was dangerous, as the blonde stalked over to place himself in front of Merlin. Merlin was still trying to gain his bearings and recover from the onslaught of dark magic and reached out to Arthur, wrapping his arms around the blond and allowing his scent and presence to calm him. Arthur turned and pulled Merlin into his arms, holding him against his chest as he glared at Edwin.

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing Sire…he is merely tired…isn't that right Merlin?"

"No…it is not…he's…Arthur…get me out of here…please Arthur…I feel…wrong…"

"Come on then…we'll go to Morgana's room, she's asking for you again anyway."

Arthur started to lead Merlin away but the other man's legs gave out so Arthur just lifted him into his arms, giving Edwin one last glare before leaving the room. Edwin realized that the pair had some sort of bond between them and the prince could somehow tell that Merlin was in distress. He would have to tread more carefully around Merlin and try another tactic to sway the powerful young magic user to his side. Arthur carried Merlin into Morgana's room and sat him next to her on the bed. She took one look at his pale face and began fussing over him like a mother hen, much to Arthur's amusement.

"What happened, Merlin? Arthur why is he so pale?"

"I don't know…I had a feeling that something was wrong…that he was in danger. I followed it and found him in that Edwin fellow's chamber. He was pale and shaking, breathing heavy…he looked so terrified Morgana. He faced down a Griffin and barely blinked…but he was terrified."

"Merlin…talk to us…please? Tell us what happened?"

"I…he's dark…he has magic…but it's dark…no…not dark…evil…it's black. He found me in there…he has this box…runes on top…I read them…there's beetles in there and they…came alive. I think…they felt the same as the flowers…over there…I don't understand it yet. He found me and started talking about magic, trying to get me to join him in whatever he's here to do, I refused and he…he started to…drown me in the black magic that flowed form him. I couldn't breath; I couldn't move; I couldn't even speak. It was horrible."

"Oh Merlin…my poor Merlin. Come here sweetheart."

Morgana took Merlin into her arms and looked at Arthur, wincing a bit at the dark thunderclouds gathering in his eyes. Merlin looked up when he felt her flinch and caught Arthur's eyes.

"Arthur you can't. Promise me you'll let me handle him? You don't have magic you can't fight this…but I can. I just need to remember to throw up my shield before I face him again."

"Fine…but if he hurts you all bets are off Merlin…I will retaliate and I will kill him."

Merlin nuzzled his face into Arthur's neck, smiling when it worked to distract him and get his attention off of Edwin. He winked at Morgana and she stifled a laugh as she realized what he was up to. Arthur's entire body went rigid when Merlin decided to tease him by gently licking his throat.

"Arthur? You alright there?"

"Morgana…silence. Merlin…stop that or I will take you right here and now."

"I wouldn't mind seeing that…"

"Morgana?!"

Merlin froze and looked up at Arthur with his big innocent doe-eyes, and Morgana snorted softly before she could stop herself and made her little quip that had Merlin reacting like a scandalized courtier and the other two laughing merrily. They were soon called into the council chamber for some announcement Uther had, but what happened next was…nothing short of a disaster. Uther decided to retire Gaius and put Edwin in his place, and Gaius didn't even argue against it. Merlin could tell by the way Gaius spoke and held himself that Edwin was using something against him. Merlin's eyes blazed with fury when he looked at Edwin, who smiled serenely at him, before he followed Gaius back to his chambers.

"Gaius you can't just give up…fight back."

"I can't Merlin."

"Why? What is Edwin threatening you with Gaius?"

"What makes you think he is my boy?"

"He tried to drown me with suffocating dark magic Gaius…he wants to make me join him in whatever it is he's here to do…and I have a feeling you know what it is."

"He'll expose you to Uther if I move against him."

"Gaius…please…don't leave me…not now…I don't know how to fight him…I've never felt black magic like that before."

"Merlin…trust your own magic…it will protect you if you let it. He is here to kill Uther…I'm sure of it. His parents were burned by Uther during the Great Purge."

"Is that how he got those scars?"

"Yes…he tried to rescue them."

"That's horrible."

"They both practiced black magic and they taught him the same…be very careful Merlin…black magic is extremely dangerous. If he gets into your head with it he can control you."

"How do I stop him then?"

"Let your magic have its own way…if you let it out it will protect you Merlin."

"But…what if I can't control it again?"

"You have no other choice Merlin."

Gaius had planned to leave Camelot but seeing how distressed Merlin was mad him unwilling to leave the boy who had become like a son to him. He had to figure out how to stop Edwin, preferably without Merlin having to do anything. Merlin went to find Arthur, needing the comfort of his protective counterpart, while Gaius decided to confront Edwin once more.

"I won't let you do this Edwin…not to Uther, and certainly not to Merlin."

"I have no intentions of harming pretty little Merlin. I want him to rule by my side."

"That is not his destiny, and I won't let you cause him such pain."

"There is nothing you can do to stop me old man."

Gaius spoke a spell but nothing happened and Edwin mocked him before using the spell Gaius had attempted to use and creating a circle of flames around the older man. Gaius was frozen in fear, his back against a pillar. While this was happening Merlin had found Arthur coming out of his father's room.

"Merlin…fetch Gaius. My father has what Morgana had."

"Right then…"

Merlin wasn't surprised, either by Uther's illness or by Arthur wanting to save his father. He might be angry with the man but he was still the blonde's father. Merlin raced to Gaius' chambers but he wasn't there, and Merlin had a sinking feeling in his gut that he knew where his mentor had gone. He threw open the door to Edwin's chambers to find Gaius surrounded by flames and he felt something rising inside him at the smug look on Edwin's face. There was a nameless thing clawing its way up his throat and he felt like he was losing control again, but this time he was too angry to hold it back.

"Hello Merlin. How nice of you to join us. Have you decided to accept my offer?"

"No…release him…now."

Edwin frowned at the tone of Merlin's voice; it had gone deeper and had very dark undertones. He looked at the boy's eyes and they were glowing a molten gold that startled even him. Merlin's magic flared out around him in a glittering golden shield that left Gaius staring in wonder at the display.

"Come now Merlin…surely you can see the advantages of working together? We can end the Pendragon line for good and free magic from their tyranny."

"You will never lay a single finger upon Arthur…I will ensure it. Arthur is mine…and I am his…and no one will harm him while I live."

Edwin tried to subtly use his magic to throw an axe at Merlin but it disintegrated before it got anywhere near the boy and Edwin realized he had woken something very deadly within that slight frame. Merlin never spoke a single word but his magic lashed out at Edwin the moment he made the mistake of trying to touch him with his own black magic again. Merlin's magic threw Edwin against the wall and then threw him to the floor. When Edwin tried to throw another weapon from the wall at him Merlin's magic set the man on fire, burning him alive in mere seconds, and leaving Gaius in stunned silence. The first to speak, however, was someone neither of them expected. Arthur had come to check on Merlin when he hadn't come back with Gaius, and on the way he had felt distress, and then calm power from Merlin. When he opened the door to see Merlin throwing Edwin like a ragdoll and then burning him without speaking a word or ever touching him…he felt his pants tighten and his throat go dry.

"Merlin…"

"Not quite…he is not ready for me yet. He does not trust himself…or his magic. One day he and I will be one but for now…I help him when I can."

"Who are you?"

"I am him…his magic…only not exactly…You will see in the future…My King."

Arthur's eyes went dark and he growled low in his throat at those words, wanting to hear Merlin say them again and again…preferably while writhing underneath him in bed. He stalked towards Merlin as the other male's eyes slowly returned to their normal blue and he looked so utterly confused and distressed that it cleared Arthur's lust almost immediately.

"Arthur? I…I'm sorry…I didn't…mean to…kill him…I lost control…I couldn't stop it…I was so angry…he tried to kill Gaius…he threatened to kill you…"

"Hush Merlin…hush now…I'm here…hold onto me…there you go…clam down now."

Gaius watched in silent amazement as Merlin calmed from Arthur's embrace. Hunith, Merlin's mother, had told him of the panic attacks her son suffered from whenever his magic got out of his control and how it usually led to him being completely catatonic for a day or more. Yet, he could visibly see Merlin calming down just from Arthur's presence alone, and the more Arthur touched him the faster he calmed down. Once Merlin was breathing normally Arthur turned to Gaius.

"Sire?"

"Gaius…my father…he has what Morgana did."

"We must hurry then. Merlin?"

"These beetles…Edwin said he used them to cure Morgana…but I'm certain now that he's the one that caused her illness in the first place…and I think these are involved somehow."

"Elanthia beetles…they eat into the brain and eventually eat a person's very soul. If Edwin has used one of these on Uther we must hurry."

They all ran up to the King's room and Merlin hesitated before allowing Arthur to pull him through the doorway.

"Arthur…if he finds out I used magic on him he'll kill me."

"He won't find out Merlin…We'll have Gaius take the credit for healing him…right Gaius?"

"Of course, Sire."

Merlin placed a hand over each of the King's ears and murmured soft enchantments until he pulled back with a triumphant grin, holding a little black beetle in his hand. A little flash of golden eyes and the beetle curled up and died in his hand, earning him a raised eyebrow from Arthur.

"What…he used one of these on Morgana too…I'm going to destroy the whole box in the fireplace later tonight."

"I believe I might want to help with that if you don't mind Merlin?"

"Of course not…maybe Morgana can get in on it too…since they were used on her after all."

"Oh I think she'll enjoy that quite a bit."

A soft groan alerted them to the King's waking and Gaius began to tend to him, ignoring his grumbling and grumpy behavior as he usually did. Uther noticed Merlin and Arthur next to his bed and frowned in confusion, not at Arthur but at Merlin.

"Why is he in here?"

"He discovered that Edwin was using black magic and managed to stop him by using one of the shields in the guest chamber to turn the man's own magic back on him."

"I must say that is…quite impressive actually."

"Thank you My Lord. Arthur? Can we go now? Please?"

"Of course, I'm sure Morgana has worried herself into a complete fit by now."

Uther snorted softly at the thought, knowing Arthur was probably right about that as Morgana was very good at working herself into a fit over the smallest things. Arthur gave his father a bow, Merlin mirroring it clumsily, and then swept out of the room while pulling Merlin behind him. They made their way to Morgana's room but she wasn't there so they went to Arthur's room where she was waiting for them with open arms.

"There you are…is everything alright now?"

"Yes Morgana…Uther is alive and being fussed over by Gaius, Edwin is dead, and Merlin has the little culprits behind your illness in Edwin's little box of horrors."

"Oh? Let me see them then."

Merlin read the runes and opened the box, snickering a bit when Morgana recoiled from the writhing beetles.

"One of those was…?"

"Inside your head…trying to eat your brain…pleasant huh?"

"Not in the slightest…how do we get rid of them?"

"I was thinking of throwing them into the fire…one by one…"

"Oh I like it…shall we then?"

The three of them sat around the fire, Arthur in a chair with Merlin seated on a pillow between his legs and Morgana sitting on the arm of the chair while leaning against Arthur. Gwen peeked in at once point and saw them throwing small objects into the flames and then laughing like little kids when the things popped so she backed out quietly and went back to where Lance was waiting for her. Leon was escorting them on a night time picnic, at her father's request, and she was quite excited about it.

"Are they all well Gwen?"

"Oh yes…throwing something into the fire and laughing hysterically…but otherwise fine. They look so adorable curled up together."

"I bet…just don't say that to the Prince alright?"

"Do I look like a complete idiot to you Sir Leon?"

"No, of course not…"

"I'm teasing you Sir Leon…relax a bit more often."

It took the servants several days of scrubbing to remove the scorch mark form the floor of the guest chambers and Merlin felt bad about them having to do so much work, but Arthur kept reminding him that he had done what he did to save Camelot. Arthur and Morgana were a lot more hands-on with Merlin lately and, while he didn't understand why, he didn't really mind it that much. Arthur would randomly run his hand down Merlin's spine or stroke the back of his neck, and Morgana would hug him throughout the day and comb her fingers through his hair. Everyone in the castle noticed, especially Uther, but even the king wasn't willing to say anything against it…especially not now that he had finally gotten to two in question to stop glaring at him every time they saw him. Apparently nearly-dying had at least a few perks, but he'd still rather not repeat the process anytime soon. Arthur had started calling him Father again so Uther had relaxed a bit and was willing to overlook a lot where Merlin was concerned if it kept his children happy.

Merlin, for his part, was rather enjoying the attention from the other two…especially when night fell and they all shared a bed together. Morgana and Arthur both refused to let Merlin out of their sight at night and they both seemed to enjoy giving him all sorts of teasing touches that set his nerves on fire and made him whine at them. They never went farther than just touching him, seeming to know he wasn't ready for anything more, but he did enjoy their attentions. This went on for several weeks…and then Merlin and Arthur rescued a woman and her father in the woods and everything went to hell in a hand basket.

A/N: Hopefully this was as good to you guys as it was to me. Oh I enjoyed writing a little more Dark Merlin in here. You'll see his darker side come out when those he cares about are in danger or being threatened…but normally he's just sweet little Merlin lol. Uther is finally starting to realize that messing with Merlin is a bad idea all around.


	6. Avalon and Merlin's Rage

Don't Be Afraid

A/N: Umm…ok…fair warning…there is technically a wee bit of incest in here with Arthur and Morgana…but they don't actually know they're related so I'm not sure if it counts…heh…but it's not like they have sex or anything…just a lot of touching…if you don't like it there will be a warning point for you to skip it and then come back in after it's past the intimate part. It's mostly Merthur and Mergana with just a tiny hint of Argana in a couple spots.

Chapter 6 – Avalon and Merlin's Rage

By this point Merlin had damn-near memorized the spell book Gaius had gifted him with and had much better control over his magic…as long as he didn't let his anger take over. He, Arthur, and Morgana were nearly inseparable and went almost everywhere together and could often be found on the training field with Lancelot and Leon teaching Merlin how to fight without taking his own head off. Arthur was the most hands-on during training, often standing behind Merlin and moving his body the way he wanted it to be…not that Merlin complained at the treatment, in fact, he seemed to enjoy it. Arthur decided to go for a hunt, taking Merlin and Lancelot with him while Leon was stuck on patrol duty. Lancelot rather enjoyed it when Merlin went hunting with them because Merlin did everything possible to ruin the hunt, and Arthur tried to be annoyed but he couldn't really when Merlin gave him that adorably innocent look.

"Merlin…"

"What's happening?"

"Are you asking me or the deer Merlin?"

"The deer obviously…I did want an intelligent answer after all."

"Merlin…"

Lance was trying in vain not to laugh but every now and then a little snicker escaped him. A sudden scream, distinctly feminine in nature, had all three of their heads whipping around. When it came again they took off running, Arthur and Lance with their swords poised for battle while Merlin stayed slightly behind the two. They found a group of bandits attacking a man and what appeared to be his daughter and quickly intervened. Merlin let Arthur and Lance handle the fighting while using his magic to trip the bandits when they got too close to landing a blow on either man, at one point felling a branch to land on one that tried to sneak up behind Arthur. Arthur gave Merlin a grateful wink before turning to the victims. When the girl lowered her hood Merlin felt something inside him growling, not because she was pretty but because of how enchanted Arthur suddenly looked…and then Merlin froze as he felt it…magic…powerful ancient magic. He tried to get Arthur's attention but he was solely focused on this girl and Lance tried to subtly get Merlin away from them all before he snapped as his eyes had started to shift in color between blue and gold.

"Merlin, come on…we need to tell Lady Morgana."

"Right…of course…let's go."

They watched helplessly as Arthur doted on this girl and led them into the heart of Camelot and before Uther's throne. Uther welcomed them to stay in Camelot a while and Merlin felt like he was going to bite through his own tongue any moment trying to stay silent. As soon as they were dismissed Merlin went straight to Morgana's room and practically threw himself into her arms. She could feel him shaking and tried to calm him down to find out what was wrong with him.

"Merlin? Sweetheart calm down now. What's happened? Why are you so upset?"

"There was this girl in the forest and we rescued her…but when Arthur looked at her he just went all…stupid…and he doesn't even seem to hear me now. She's enchanted him somehow I just know it…but I don't know how or why. I felt their magic Morgana…it's old…and powerful."

"We'll figure something out Merlin, let's go talk to Gaius alright?"

Morgana led Merlin through the castle but they both froze as they saw Arthur leading the girl, Sophia, into the room next to his. Merlin froze because he felt that helpless anger building in his chest again and Morgana because she recognized the girl. She quickly pulled Merlin along a different route and locked Gaius' door behind them.

"What on earth has happened to you two?"

They quickly explained what they knew to Gaius, who was quite concerned by Morgana's statement that she had seen the girl in her dream the night before, standing over a drowning Arthur with a serene smile. Merlin felt like he was going to be sick and sat down rather hard on a bench, and Morgana immediately began fussing over him while Gaius watched with mild amusement.

"I'll have to do some research…and you two will need to tread very carefully. If Arthur has been enchanted there's no telling how he might react to the smallest things."

"Right…I need to…go…"

"Merlin?"

Merlin seemed to not hear Morgana and she turned to Gaius looking worried. All he could do was shrug and try to figure out what the hell was going on this time. Merlin refused to go near Arthur until the next morning, and when he arrived Arthur was already dressed, which was odd on its own, but he seemed to have not missed Merlin at all.

"Ah, Merlin…excellent timing. I'm going out for a ride with Sophia today. I'm supposed to patrol with my father so I'll need you to cover for me."

"You…want me to go near your father?"

"Did I stutter Merlin?"

"I just…you said…you promised…"

"He won't hurt you Merlin now go run along."

Merlin fled from the room but went nowhere near Uther, instead he fled back to Morgana who took one look at his heartbroken expression and opened her arms to him. He curled into her and she hummed softly to try and calm him after he told her what had happened, which worked well until Arthur opened the door to Gaius' chambers with an angry scowl on his face.

"Merlin?! I thought I told you to cover for me?!"

"Arthur Pendragon you shut up right this second!"

Arthur actually went silent in shock at Morgana's shrill outburst of anger. She was actually trembling in her anger but it wasn't all directed at Arthur…most of it was reserved for Sophia.

"You know what Uther did to him Arthur…you promised him you'd never let your father near him again. Are you so enchanted that you've forgotten everything?"

"Enchanted? I'm not enchanted."

"Yes…you are…but it's ok…we'll fix it…"

Merlin's voice was so soft it could barely be heard and Morgana was worried about his mental state. Something inside Arthur stirred, trying to claw through the enchantment to comfort Merlin but Sophia appeared behind him and the moment was lost.

"Arthur? Aren't we going for a ride?"

"Of course Sophia…I'll be right there."

Morgana leveled a glare at Sophia when the girl smiled at her, but when she looked at Merlin the girl went pale so fast Morgana thought she might pass out…though she understood why when she looked at him herself and saw the fury burning in his eyes.

"You…"

Sophia whispered a single word and then fled from the room, Arthur soon following like a lost puppy. Morgana went to Merlin's side and could feel heat radiating from him like an oven.

"Merlin?"

Her voice was hesitant and when Merlin looked at her his eyes were molten gold and cold as ice. She shivered a bit and realized that this was what Arthur had tried to explain to her after the Edwin incident…this other side of Merlin that came out when he was truly enraged. Gaius took one look at Merlin's face and grabbed a potion vial which he unceremoniously forced Merlin to drink by holding his arms down and pinching his nose shut. Once it was swallowed it took effect quickly and Merlin slumped against Morgana as his body went to sleep.

"Gaius? Will he be alright?"

"It's just a very powerful sleeping drought. He'll be fine. I just didn't want him to tear the castle apart in his anger."

"Could he do that?"

"Possibly…probably…I do not yet know the full extent of his power…what limits it has…if any…but I know he is more powerful than anyone I have ever known before."

"Oh…poor Merlin…to have all that power locked inside and be unable to really use it…it must be stifling for him."

"He normally manages alright…but right now he is hurt and angry so his control is going to be thin."

"We need to keep him as far away from Uther as possible then."

"Agreed. Perhaps you can have him stay with you until we manage to fix Arthur's little enchantment problem?"

"I'm not leaving him alone that's for certain."

By the time Merlin woke up again it was almost time for dinner so Morgana led him to her rooms. Arthur was in an angry fit over some guard who had nearly hit Sophia in the face with a crossbow, which Merlin and Morgana privately laughed over in her room. Gwen, Lance, and Leon eventually joined them and Merlin made the two knights promise to stick as close to Arthur as possible. After Morgana managed to convince Merlin to go into her bathing chamber and take a long hot bath she spoke with Gwen and the knights.

"Keep an eye on Merlin as well. His control is barely leashed right now because he's hurt and angry. If you see his eyes start changing color get him to me immediately alright?"

"We will, My Lady."

"Morgana? Will he be ok?"

"Merlin or Arthur?"

Both I suppose…but mostly Merlin…"

"I hope so. Once we fix Arthur I think he can fix Merlin…but I don't know how to fix this problem with Arthur."

"I do…we kill Sophia."

"Merlin?!"

They all stared at Merlin in shock. He never said anything so violent, but Morgana noticed the color of his eyes had gone to that molten gold shade again and she realized this was Merlin's darker half in control again.

"Merlin? Sweetheart…come back to me please?"

"I'm still Merlin…I'm his magic in a way…that isn't important right now. The only way to free Arthur from her enchantment is to kill Sophia."

"How do we do that if she has magic?"

"I will have to do it myself…but I will need to get her alone and away from the castle."

"Good luck…Arthur rarely leaves her side."

Merlin's low growl had Lance throwing a hand over Leon's mouth before he could say anything else and giving him a warning look. Apparently mentioning Arthur's behavior was a big trigger right now.

It was a couple of days later when they had to listen to Arthur ask his father for permission to marry Sophia and Lance had to drag Merlin out of the Council Chamber before he lost control. He did find it a little ironic that it wasn't just Arthur who was possessive, though Morgana was too once he thought about it a while. He led Merlin up to an unused room and let him have at it, watching as Merlin's magic threw various items around until he finally calmed enough to think rationally again.

"I'm going to rip her to shreds."

Well…almost rationally. Morgana soon found them, as if led by a string, and went straight to Merlin's side while dodging flying objects. Lance had to give it to her, she was a brave woman, but then…everyone knew Merlin would never hurt her.

"Merlin? Sweetheart calm down now please…for me?"

"I'm alright Morgana…I'm just…angry…gods I'm so angry I can barely think straight anymore."

"I know sweetheart…I know."

Merlin stormed out of the room and Morgana motioned for Lance to follow him while she went back to her own room to find something. Merlin marched up to Arthur's room, Lance following cautiously behind, and threw the door open.

"I don't want to hear it Merlin."

"I didn't say anything…but I'm about to. She's enchanted you Arthur…you're not yourself anymore. She's using magic to bewitch you."

"I told you people would try to keep us apart my love."

Lance had hidden in an alcove when he heard footsteps, and he was glad he did as it kept Sophia and her father from seeing him when they entered the room. He watched Merlin almost get through to Arthur before Sophia and her father strengthened the enchantment on him. Sophia's father threw Merlin into the wall with a spell and Lance winced at the horrible sound his head made upon impact. Sophia led Arthur along behind her father as they left Camelot, and as soon as she saw them from her window Morgana ran to Gaius. When Gaius told her to stay put she ignored him and followed, gasping in worry as she saw Merlin crumpled against a wall with Lance hovering over him protectively.

"What happened Lance?"

"He tried to talk sense into Arthur…and it almost worked…but that girl's father used a spell to throw him into the wall…hard."

"Anyone else hear a buzzing sound?"

Gaius checked his head and his vision but Merlin kept trying to get up and leave. He was determined so Lance helped him stand while Morgana tried to get him to stay still for just a moment.

"There's no time. She's going to sacrifice him. I have to go to him."

"Not in this state you're not. Has that buzzing stopped yet?"

"Yes."

"Liar."

All three of them spoke in unison and Merlin winced. He gave them such a heartbreaking pleading look that they all caved.

"We know we have to help Arthur but you can't go alone in this state Merlin…take Sir Lancelot with you at least."

He ended up having Lance and Leon on either side of him as they rode through the forest bareback, and Morgana was sitting behind him so he wouldn't fall off. They didn't have time for saddles so they just jumped on and rode as fast as they could go. As they neared the lake they dismounted and Merlin couldn't see Arthur anywhere, but Sophia was standing in the lake and he felt his breath catch in his throat. Everyone froze as an inhuman roar of rage came out of Merlin's throat and his eyes blazed with that molten gold color, burning bright as his magic swirled around him like a whirlwind of power. Sophia's father attempted to attack him but the attack rebounded and killed him instead. Sophia creamed and Merlin rounded on her, his magic lashing out in long ribbons that struck at her like whips and literally ripped her to shreds. Merlin didn't even think before diving into the lake to get to Arthur, Morgana screaming for him to come back. He kicked back to the surface, holding Arthur in his arms as wind began to race across the surface of the lake and everything took on a sort of blue glow. Merlin quickly got Arthur back to the shore using his magic and handed him to Lance and Leon before urging them to go deeper into the forest and wait for them where it was safer.

"Why? Merlin what…?"

"Go…now…that's an order."

They both reluctantly did as he told them too and put Arthur on the back of one of the horses before going deeper into the trees. Morgana was frozen in fear as these little fairy-looking things flew across the lake and whipped around her in a frenzy. Merlin's eyes flashed and everything around them slowed down while he threw a shield around Morgana to protect her. When normal speed resumed the creatures stopped at the shield and looked to Merlin curiously. One of them approached him and hovered in front of his face.

"Ah…so the legendary one has begun to come into his powers then. Aelfric and his child may have failed to kill the Pendragon…but others will try."

"I will destroy them all…every last person or thing that tries to hurt him will fail and fall. He is mine and I am his…and no one is going to take him from me."

"I see…we are the Sidhe."

"I know what you are…and I won't let you have him."

"What of her…the pretty little witch?"

"She is also Mine…so no…you can't have her either. Now leave here before I destroy all of you."

"As you wish…but this will not be the last time we meet young Warlock."

The Sidhe vanished as quickly as they'd come and Merlin collapsed to the ground. Morgana screamed for Lance and Leon as soon as Merlin fell, rushing to his side and cradling his head in her lap. The knights came back and helped her lift Merlin onto her horse, Leon taking Arthur on his, and they set off back to Camelot. They got the two up into Arthur's room and laid them both in his bed while Gaius checked them over.

"Well? Are they alright?"

"They will be fine. Arthur merely needs rest, as does Merlin but his is more mental exhaustion from using so much magic at one time with no control."

"You should have seen him Gaius…so confident and commanding. He refused to let them have what they wanted and they actually left."

"He's lucky Morgana. The Sidhe are a vicious people."

"They seemed respectful, even a bit fearful of him Gaius. They called him the 'Legendary One' though I have no idea what they meant by that. They also called me a witch…but I don't have magic…just the visions."

"I don't have all the answers, Morgana."

Arthur was the first of the two to wake up, holding his head and groaning in pain. Morgana felt a bit bad for him but she also felt a little bit of vicious glee at his pain after what she had watched Merlin go through the last several days.

"What the hell happened to me?"

"Sophia enchanted you and you caused poor Merlin a lot of heartache…oh and she tried to drown you in the lake…Merlin dove in after you and had to face down a bunch of Sidhe…and then he passed out."

Arthur immediately rolled over to check on Merlin when Morgana's eyes looked that way and felt horrible that this was all caused by him. Morgana could read the guilt in his face and sighed softly.

"Arthur…Sophia did this…she enchanted you. Merlin saved you…again."

Arthur was about to answer her when Merlin jolted awake with a scream that tore from his throat and made them all step back from him…except Arthur who pulled Merlin into his chest and wrapped a hand around the back of his neck to calm him. Merlin eventually settled and sucked in deep gulps of air while they all watched him in worry.

"Merlin? Are you alright sweetheart?"

"I'm…I'm alright…Morgana…it just…hurts…"

"What hurts Merlin?"

"Everything…Arthur…are you…ok now?"

"Yes Merlin…you saved me again my little Warlock."

"Always…"

"Sleep Merlin, I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"I promise. I'll be right here when you wake up."

Merlin curled into Arthur's side and Morgana released a sigh of relief as he drifted back to sleep. All eyes turned to Gaius for an explanation and the older man let out a sigh of his own.

"It causes him pain to suppress his powers to appear normal. The amount of pain depends on how much of it he's allowed to come out before suppressing it again…in this case I'd say he used a great deal."

"He did…I could feel it…between the magic he used to kill Sophia and then the shield he put up to protect me…it was a lot of power Gaius."

"Wait? Merlin killed Sophia? How? What did he do that used so much power as to cause that much agony?"

"His magic lashed out like whips and literally tore her to shreds Arthur."

"I hadn't realized that he was serious when he'd told me he was going to do that…but apparently when he's in that dark mood he means what he says."

Lance swallowed hard and then tried to lighten the mood a bit with a joke, only to have Morgana's sarcastic little quip turn it back on him.

"Remind me never to make him angry at me."

"I hardly think you'll need a reminder after what we saw today. I certainly won't. Merlin is absolutely terrifying when he's in a rage…yet breathtakingly beautiful at the same time."

"I'd say that sums it up nicely Morgana, although…he's quite beautiful anyway."

"True…very true…can I climb in?"

"You still feel the need to ask Morgana?"

She just smiled softly and climbed in on the other side of Merlin, curling around his back and grinning when he snuggled back against her. The others left them to settle in and sleep, each going their own way once they left. The next few days found Arthur driving Merlin up the wall with gifts to apologize for being an ass while enchanted and even Uther was finding himself amused by the whole thing. He had been informed of the enchantment and a highly edited version of how Merlin killed Sophia and saved Arthur's life…yet again. Uther didn't bother trying to reward Merlin for it as his son was doing a more than spectacular job of it on his own.

In one week Arthur had given him; a horse of his own, a room attached to his own, several new outfits, a new pair of boots, and a new cloak to keep him warm when they were out of the city. Merlin had tried to protest them at first but gave up after the third gift and just let Arthur have his way, he'd found it was easier that way. He now had three sets of leather pants and a number of silk shirts in red, blue, and purple. Arthur had insisted in Merlin trying them all on in their rooms, which Merlin was still getting used to saying. One pair of pants were so tight on him that Merlin felt awkward letting Arthur and Morgana see him in them, especially since Morgana insisted he do so without a shirt for some reason…at least he did feel awkward until he saw how dark Arthur's eyes went before the blonde threw him onto the bed and pinned him down while straddling his hips.

"Damnit Merlin…do you have any idea what you do to me my little Warlock?"

"Arthur?"

Arthur's hips ground down against Merlin's and he let out a high-pitched whine that only fueled Arthur's fire. Morgana sat back in her chair and watched with her eyes gleaming in the firelight as Arthur asserted his dominance over an unresisting Merlin. When Arthur's teeth nipped at his ear, Merlin's hips thrust up against the other and a long low moan came from him.

 **Start Skipping if you don't want to read the trio**

Morgana cleared her throat to remind them that she was there and Arthur's eyes turned to her, blazing in the low light from the fire. Merlin glanced at her, his eyes swallowed by his pupils and his lips swollen from Arthur's kisses, and she moved to crouch beside him. Her fingers ran through Merlin's hair as Arthur brought another whine from his lips, whispering softly in his ear about what she'd like to do if he let her join in and making him squirm. She and Arthur locked eyes for a moment while Merlin panted beneath the blonde and Morgana tightened her fingers in his dark hair, pulling his head back to lick a trail up the column of his throat and delighting in the moan she received as her reward.

"He's absolutely delicious Arthur."

"I told you…sweeter than our favorite wine."

"You like us don't you Merlin?"

"I…of course…Morgana…"

"You know we like making you happy…"

"Yes…ah…Arthur!"

Arthur had cupped Merlin's manhood and started slowly rubbing it, driving the poor man absolutely crazy in the process while Morgana continued to use her greatest gift…manipulation.

"Why won't you let us make you happy Merlin?"

"I…I don't…know…please Arthur?"

"It's alright Merlin…let us take care of you…let us make you happy my little warlock. The things Morgana can do with her tongue…you'll wonder why you never let her do it before. Trust us Merlin?"

"I do…trust you…I just…I'm not…ready…"

"It's alright sweetheart…we're not talking about sex…we know you aren't ready for that. We just want to touch you…intimately…will you let us do that?"

"I…ok…"

Merlin's head fell back against the bed in surrender and Arthur's mouth descended upon his exposed throat in an instant, teasing the sensitive flesh with tongue and teeth until Merlin was squirming and whimpering at him. Morgana used the distraction to slide Merlin's pants off of his body before tossing them onto a chair and taking in the view. Arthur moved to the side so he could see Merlin in all his glory and they both sucked in a breath.

"Merlin…you look…"

"Perfect…"

Merlin's ears turned red and he tried to roll over to hide his erection but Arthur would have none of that and held him in place with one arm across his chest.

"Arthur…please…"

"No, Merlin…we want to see you…touch you…taste you."

Arthur reached down and wrapped a hand around Merlin's length and the smaller male bucked up into his hand at the feeling with a low moan. Morgana batted Arthur's hand away as she positioned herself between Merlin's legs and licked at his length, earning a number of sounds she hadn't known Merlin was capable of making. Arthur snickered softly when Merlin's eyes flashed gold and Morgana's hair tied itself up into a ponytail behind her head so they could see her face as she worked Merlin's length. She pulled back for a moment and eyed Merlin thoughtfully.

"If you're still coherent enough to do that then I'm doing something wrong down here."

She was teasing him and he knew that because the look on his face was anything but coherent and Arthur was fairly certain that the magic had been instinct more than anything else. Morgana sucked Merlin to the base and his spine arched like a bow, a sight Arthur found infinitely arousing. He rolled Merlin onto his side while Morgana laid out next to him and continued her work, her hips were aligned with Merlin's head and the dark-haired male seemed more than willing to give as good as he was getting. Morgana gasped out around his length as Merlin's tongue began exploring her intimate folds, and she spared a brief thought for her clothes before Merlin's wicked little tongue robbed her of coherency all together. Arthur watched the two pleasure each other for a while before deciding to try something with Merlin. He slid a hand down Merlin's spine before using a single finger to circle his opening, soothing him with kisses when he tensed up and slowly getting him to relax. He held his fingers in front of Merlin's mouth for a bit and let Merlin suck on them before returning his mouth to Morgana's folds. He slid his hand back down to Merlin's entrance and slowly pushed the tip of a single finger into him, stopping there and giving Merlin's neck and ears loving little nips to encourage him and relax him.

"Arthur? I don't…it hurts…"

"Shh…it won't hurt so bad if you relax my little warlock. Just relax and trust me…I know what I'm doing…"

Merlin let out a soft whimpering sound before relaxing back against Arthur's chest as he slowly worked that finger into him. Merlin squirmed once it was all the way in, testing the feeling as his body adjusted and found that it wasn't so bad.

"It's…bearable…not so bad…"

"That's good Merlin…so good…how does this feel?"

Arthur pulled the finger back and then pushed it in again and Merlin let out a high keening cry that went straight to Arthur's already hard cock.

"Oh gods Merlin…make that sound again for me…"

"Arthur…please…more…"

Arthur picked up speed and slowly began to add a second finger, little by little until both fit into Merlin's tight heat. When he began to scissor his fingers Merlin nearly bucked himself off the bed if not for Arthur's arm clamped around his waist. Morgana had shifted so that she was kneeling on the bed at Merlin's feet and giving him a gentler sucking that was more distracting than arousing while she watched his face. Merlin was letting out little mewling sounds and whimpers for more…and Arthur was all too happy to give him more. A third finger seemed to be all Merlin could take but Arthur started twisting them and curling the ends of his fingers until Merlin gave a pleasure-filled scream and arched back against Arthur.

"There it is…I knew I'd find it. You like that Merlin?"

"Oh gods…Arthur…what…feels…so good."

"It's a special spot deep inside your pretty little ass Merlin…it'll make the pleasure much more intense. Cum for me Merlin…it's ok to let go my little warlock. I'll be right here to catch you just let go for me…come on Merlin…cum for me…"

Merlin let out a long low moan as his body obeyed Arthur's command and Morgana watched in fascination as his body shuddered violently in Arthur's arms and Arthur came almost immediately after which she hadn't ever seen him do before. Arthur usually took a lot of work to get off but apparently his connection with Merlin was stronger than she'd thought. She kept her lips wrapped around the tip and took in every last drop that he shot out before crawling up his body and kissing Arthur so he could taste Merlin, both of them moaning loudly and making Merlin whine softly in protest. Arthur let out one of his dark laughs before leaning over and pulling Merlin into a kiss with a hand behind his neck, letting Merlin taste himself as well. Morgana had snuck a hand between her legs and was surprised by how wet she was just from this little bit of play, but Arthur's larger hand soon pushed hers out of the way and she moaned loudly as he expertly played her body like a fine instrument. He had her screaming her release in moments while Merlin watched with wide dark eyes.

 **Over Now**

She laid down on Merlin's chest and kissed him softly, smiling as he wrapped an arm around her and held her to him. Arthur pulled Merlin into his arms without disturbing Morgana and whispered into his ear, his voice low and dark with promise.

"That…my little warlock…was merely a taste of the pleasures I can give you if you just surrender yourself to me. Think about it…but know that I won't give up until you give yourself to me…and then I will never let you go."

Merlin let out a soft whine and nuzzled Arthur's throat for a moment before settling back down, Arthur's fingers running though his dark hair.

"Arthur…that was…nice…I liked it…a lot…"

Arthur noticed how red Merlin was and gave him a dark little chuckle as he kissed him softly, still petting his hair and urging him into sleep.

"I'm glad Merlin. Sleep now, I'll watch over you two."

Arthur watched the other two sleep for a long while before he allowed himself to follow them. Gwen found them the next morning, tangled in the sheets with not a stitch of clothing between the three of them, and flushed bright red before leaving the breakfast tray on the table and rushing out. She mentioned to Lance and Leon who were guarding the doors to let no one enter that room…at all. They took her words to heart and wouldn't even let Gaius into the room until after Arthur had given them the go ahead and they finally allowed the disgruntled physician into the room to check on his patients. He found Morgana seated in a chair by the fire wearing her dressing gown while Arthur and Merlin were still curled up in the bed and clearly not wearing any clothes.

"Honestly boys…can't you at least get dressed before I come in here? Especially with a Lady present…"

Morgana snorts softly and Arthur just shrugged with mischief in his eyes, Merlin on the other hand was bright red and trying to hide in Arthur's shoulder while Gaius gave him 'the look'.

"Leave him be Gaius. We didn't ravage the poor thing if that's what you're worried about."

"I do not want to know Arthur. Just…if you do…ya know…at least use proper lubrication to avoid injury."

Merlin made a whining sound and tried to burrow further into Arthur's chest out of sheer embarrassment, earning one of those dark laughs he loved so much. Morgana giggled softly and cooed at how adorable Merlin was being, earning a little glare from him as he peeked out of his hiding spot to stick his tongue out at her. Arthur's fingers caught his tongue and gave him a lust-filled look.

"Unless you want me to put that to good use I suggest you keep it in your mouth around me little warlock."

Merlin swallowed hard and Arthur felt something stirring against his thigh that made him give Merlin a wicked smirk.

"Hmm…feels like someone likes the sound of that…"

"Arthur…please don't do that while I'm still standing here. He's like a son to me."

"My apologies, Gaius, you may leave anytime you wish."

"I need to check on Merlin."

"He's fine. Now go before I lose my good mood."

Gaius bowed and left quickly, Merlin relaxing slightly once he was gone. Morgana walked over and kissed both of her favorite men before heading back to her own room for awhile to catch up on some female bonding time with Gwen. Arthur tangled a hand in Merlin's dark hair, pulling back on it gently to make Merlin look at him.

"Merlin…I can feel your arousal against my thigh…do you want me to help you with it? Hmm? You know how good I can make you feel Merlin."

"Arthur…please…"

"You need only ask my little Warlock."

Arthur pulled Merlin to straddle his lap and ground their hips together, mimicking the motions of sex, until Merlin shuddered against him and fell apart in his arms. Merlin blinked up at him and made a soft sound of discontentment.

"What's wrong Merlin?"

"What about…you?"

"I'll be fine Merlin…just rest…I have so much more I want to teach you later."

Merlin drifted off to sleep with Arthur's dark promise floating through his brain and giving him a number of intimate dreams that left him panting and squirming in his sleep while Arthur watched him with a satisfied smirk, his mind planning all of the things he wanted to do to Merlin now that the other was finally starting to give into him.

A/N: Little sexy times for our favorite people. There won't be any full-on intercourse until after the Labyrinth of Gedref for obvious reasons. If you don't get it then look up what attracts a unicorn *snickers at poor Merlin* Next chapter we meet little Mordred and chaos ensues.


	7. Mordred

Don't Be Afraid

A/N: Any mental communication from here on out will be marked by this _[Mind Speech]_ so as to differentiate it form normal talking, especially if it's happening during a conversation lol. This chapter will be very deviated from what happened in the show.

Also, there is a poll on my profile page about this story so please go and cast your votes to help determine the future of certain relationships.

Chapter 7 – Mordred

Arthur woke slowly as the sun filtered into his room and rolled over to watch Merlin struggle in vain to remain asleep longer. Merlin groaned as the light hit his eyes and rolled into Arthur's chest, which started shaking with suppressed laughter and made Merlin let out a little whine of protest.

"Come on Merlin…time to get up."

"I don't wanna…is comfy."

"Merlin…Morgana will chew you out if you miss breakfast again."

"I'm up, I'm up!"

Merlin shot out of the bed and headed for the door until Arthur snickered a bit and ordered him to stop. He turned back and put his hands on his hips in irritation.

"Merlin…stop moving…now."

"Why? You just reminded me that I might be late and Morgana will not let me skip again."

"Merlin…you're still naked."

Merlin blinked and then looked down as his cheeks flushed red, seeing for himself that Arthur was indeed correct. Arthur let out a dark little chuckle and beckoned Merlin to come back to him and, despite his grumbling about telling Morgana it's all his fault, Merlin returned to Arthur's side.

"If we're late I'm blaming you…"

"Merlin…shut up and kiss me."

The two did end up being late to Morgana's breakfast, though by the roll of her eyes she wasn't surprised in the least. Now that Merlin was allowing Arthur to touch and pleasure him the blonde couldn't seem to stop for very long…not that Morgana could blame him since she herself was more than happy to touch Merlin as often as he'd allow. Gwen, Lance, and Leon were already seated at Morgana's table; a large ornate round thing she'd commissioned from a local carpenter that had little vines and flowers etched into the surface. Arthur and Merlin took their own places, with Merlin in between the two of them as always. Their discussions ranged from castle and city gossip to the happenings of the court and Uther latest decisions.

"Apparently someone has informed my father that a Druid is supposed to be here today to pick up herbs of some kind…he's set a trap to catch the man and have him executed."

"Is there nothing we can do?"

"I doubt it Morgana…we're not ready to move against him openly yet."

"I know but…maybe we can warn the man somehow?"

"We'd have to know who he is first and we can't know that until he's already in the trap by picking up his order."

"I can."

"Merlin…"

"I can identify him Arthur…before he gets anywhere near the trap. I can sense magic much better now that I've been practicing. I can tell who has it and who doesn't…and how strong they are…usually…that last bit's a bit tricky."

"Merlin…I get it. Are you certain you can identify this man?"

"Yes…and I think I'll be able to tell if his intentions are good or bad too…I think."

"Alright…we'll try it. I'll accompany you."

"No offence Arthur but seeing you might make him run before I can even talk to him…and that will alert the guards."

"You're not going alone Merlin."

"I was thinking Lance could accompany me."

Arthur gave Lance a long look and the knight nodded sharply, understanding the underlying message. If Merlin gets hurt he's a dead man…that's what he interpreted anyway.

"Fine…but you stay with him Merlin…no wandering off on your own this time."

"I didn't wander last time…I purposely lost him."

"Not helping, Merlin."

"I needed to help someone and swords scared the guy…with good reason after what those bandits did to him."

"I know that…but he could have been laying a trap for you Merlin…please consider that next time…at least for the sake of my sanity?"

"What sanity?"

Merlin dodged the swipe Arthur aimed at his head and ended up in Morgana's lap, laughing like a kid while she laughed softly and petted his hair. Leon and Lance snorted while Gwen tried to hide her laugh behind her hand. Arthur just huffed a bit and let Merlin sit back up before ruffling his already messy hair.

"So…when is this guy supposed to show up?"

"Sometime in the next hour or so...if the source is to be trusted."

"Then I'd best get going…come on Lance…we have a life to save."

"Right behind you Merlin."

Lance kissed Gwen on the cheek before following Merlin out the door. When the other three turned to her she flushed red and stammered a bit.

"We've been…growing closer. He's nice…and handsome…and kind…and…"

"We get it Gwen. You like him and that's wonderful. He is quite the catch but I like my men a bit more…rugged looking…right Sir Leon?"

Leon stared at Morgana with wide eyes and Arthur barked out a short laugh at his impression of a landed fish. Morgana laid it on thick with the poor guy too, leaning into his side and cooing in his ear until he couldn't even form a word let alone a sentence.

"Morgana…enough. I need him to be coherent thank you very much."

"Oh…you always spoil my fun. Think about it this way Arthur dearest…either I go after Leon here…or I go after Merlin. Which would you prefer?"

Arthur's dark look spoke volumes of his opinion. He'd gotten more and more possessive of Merlin now that they were being intimate, and even Morgana was receiving glares if she touched him wrong, not that it stopped her at all.

"Merlin is Mine, Morgana."

"I know that…and so does he. I'm not going to steal him from you Arthur…I doubt anyone could really…but I wouldn't mind borrowing him once in awhile…he does have such a wicked tongue."

Gwen and Leon both made choking sounds as Arthur groaned at the mental image her words conjured in his brain. Morgana laughed a bit as the two men stood and walked rather stiffly out of the room, both sporting erections that they tried to hide…though caused by very different reasons.

Out in the marketplace Merlin wandered around near the main entrance, letting his magic flow out from him and gently touch everyone that passed by him. When his magic touched the druid he felt it like a little shock of electricity followed by a warm heat that passed through him. The druid stopped in his tracks, a young boy stopping with him, and turned to face Merlin with a slightly awed look on his face. Merlin went to his side and threw an arm around him, pretending he was an old friend he hadn't seen in awhile and watched the guards return to their business. He lowered his voice to a mere whisper and urged the man to follow him.

"I don't know your name but you must follow me…quickly. The man you're here to see has betrayed you to the king and laid a trap for you. If you go there you will be killed."

The man gave a strained smile and allowed Merlin to lead him away from the market into a different part of the lower town, which happened to be Gwen's house. He knocked carefully and smiled at Tom when he opened the door.

"Hi Tom…I hate to impose upon you but might my friends and I borrow your place for just a bit?"

"Anything for you Merlin, you know that. You saved my life after all."

"I would do that for anyone Tom, but you are very welcome."

Tom chuckled and ruffled Merlin's hair, earning a mock-scowl that had the man laughing as he gathered his things.

"I'm headed for the forge, lock up when you're done Merlin?"

"Of course, Tom…be careful."

As Tom left Merlin whispered a soft spell, his eyes flashing gold as an invisible barrier settled around Tom. The barrier was small but it would keep him from being seriously injured should anything go wrong in the forge, Morgana had told Merlin to stop by and tell Tom to be extra careful today so he had a feeling she'd seen something. Once Tom was gone he turned to the Druid and his son, at least he assumed it was his son by how close they seemed.

"Hi, I'm Merlin. I'm…uh…the Personal Assistant to Prince Arthur. This is Sir Lancelot, one of the Prince's personal knights. I promise you we aren't going to hurt you. I'm actually trying to save your life."

"You said we'd been betrayed?"

"Yes, the vendor you were going to see…he told the king about you."

"I see. I am Cerdan and this is my son, Mordred."

 _[Emrys…]_

Merlin heard a small awed voice in his head and blinked in confusion before looking at the young druid boy who was staring at him in wide-eyed wonder. He tilted his head slightly and smiled back at him.

"Hello Mordred."

[ _Hello Emrys.]_

"Umm…How?"

"He's shy about speaking to most people, especially out loud."

"Out loud?"

Lance sounded as confused as Merlin felt but Merlin kept his smile, not wanting to frighten the child.

"How does he do that?"

"It is a talent that not all with magic possess, he is one of the lucky ones. I imagine you will probably also be able to do it, considering who you are."

"About that…why does he call me that? Emrys? What does it mean?"

"It is your name among our kind."

 _[It is your name among our kind.]_

Mordred spoke in Merlin's head at the same time his father spoke aloud and Merlin couldn't stop the little laugh that escaped him. He was amazed honestly and decided to try and see if he could do it too. He projected a thought at Mordred and watched the boy's eyes light up like he'd gotten a present or something.

 _[It's nice to meet you, Mordred.]_

Cerdan looked between Merlin and Mordred with an amused smile and Lance continued to look confused. Cerdan decided to have pity on the knight.

"Mordred is skilled in mental communication, known as telepathy. When he gets older he may be able to read people's minds but for now he can only speak to them if they have magical talent themselves. Emrys…Merlin as you call him, is a legend among our kind though none have ever met him until now. He is spoken of in prophesy and regarded as the greatest of our kind that ever was or ever will be."

"I'm…what now?"

Merlin looked more than a bit disturbed by that idea and little Mordred tried to reassure him by climbing into his lap and hugging him, shocking Cerdan completely by the show of affection as Mordred was usually very standoffish…even with him.

 _[It's ok, Emrys…you don't need to fear yourself. Trust in what you are…or all will be lost.]_

Merlin eyes the boy with a wary and somewhat confused look but he soon relaxed as the boy simply continued to hug him. It was hard not to relax and hug him back when he was looking at him so adorably. The sound of armored boots running around outside startled them and Merlin nodded to Lance who peeked out the door and cursed softly.

"They're searching every house. We need to move…now."

"Morgana…we need to get them to Morgana's room. They wouldn't dare search her room with her temper."

"Valid point…let's move…out the back."

They snuck out of the back of Gwen's house and made their way through little back alleyways until they reached the end of the street, they were so close to the drawbridge now so they made a run for it. Lance leading the way with Merlin, then Mordred following and Cerdan bringing up the rear. A guard ambushed Cerdan and managed to cut into Mordred's arm, Merlin wincing as the boy screamed in his mind from the pain. He scooped the boy into his arms and then turned to Cerdan who thrust a hand out to push Merlin through the now-closing gates of the castle. Both Merlin and Mordred watched in horror as Cerdan allowed himself to be captured as the gates closed. Merlin sent a mental message to Mordred to pass on to his father.

[ _Mordred…send him a message for me. Tell him to say he doesn't know who you are, only that you wanted to come to Camelot to find someone and he tried to help you. I'll claim you as my cousin to protect you_.]

Mordred looked upset and teary-eyed but did as Merlin asked, unwilling to refuse his idol. Cerdan agreed with Merlin's idea and Merlin relaxed just a fraction as he carried the boy to Morgana's rooms, Lance following with a much more subdued air about him. Merlin rushed into Morgana's rooms, not bothering to knock and startling her and Gwen both.

"Morgana…I need your help."

"Always Merlin…what's got you so upset Sweetheart?"

Mordred lifted his face then and Morgana felt her heart melt. She started cooing over him immediately and Merlin had to bite his lip to keep from laughing as the boy seemed to bask in the attention.

"This is Mordred. I'm going to claim him as my cousin if anyone asks…They captured the Druid, Cerdan…the boy's father. I can't let them get Mordred too."

"Of course not. I will vouch for him as well. I'll tell Uther that you've mentioned him to me many times."

"Thanks Morgana…you're amazing."

"I know this."

"Merlin what the hell had you racing through the castle like a madman?"

Arthur froze in the doorway at the sight of Merlin holding a young boy in his arms, the sight making an odd feeling tighten his chest.

"Who is this then…and where is the Druid?"

"I managed to find him first but then your father had the guards start searching houses to find him so we had to run for it…he let himself be captured so that I could escape with his son. Arthur…this is Mordred. Mordred…this is Prince Arthur."

Mordred stared at him with wide eyes and Arthur seemed to just deflate, which had Morgana smiling happily. Arthur had always had a soft spot for children, even when he hated most people. Arthur gave the boy a little nod and held out a hand for him to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Mordred. I promise I will do everything I can to help your father."

"Arthur…don't let your father know Mordred is Cerdan's son…I'm going to claim Mordred is my cousin to protect him."

"And I'm going to claim Merlin has told me about him before."

"I shall do the same then. You will be kept safe Mordred…between the three of us and my knights…and Gwen of course…we'll protect you."

"Lance? Can you go and fetch Gaius for me? This wound needs to be looked at immediately or infection will set in."

"I'm on my way Merlin."

Lance raced down to Gaius and urged him to follow…he may have said Merlin needed help to get him to go a bit faster…which worked but he felt bad about worrying the man. When they got there Merlin had laid the boy on Morgana's little sofa and the two were fussing over him, Morgana wiping his forehead with a damp cloth while Merlin cleaned out the wound carefully.

"I thought you said Merlin needed my help?"

"I do Gaius, I'm just not the patient this time. This is Mordred…I'm uh…going to be claiming he's my cousin so…if you might be willing to back me up on that one?"

"Yes, yes…alright…you get me into so much trouble between the three of you. Now, what happened to the poor boy?"

"He and his father came to Camelot for herbs but Arthur found out about a trap so I went to find them first…which I did…but Uther had the guards start searching houses so we had to run for it. Cerdan…the boy's father, allowed himself to be caught so we could escape after a guard ambushed him and injured Mordred in the process."

"Quite a mouthful my dear boy…settle down Merlin…I'll take care of it. You did an excellent job of cleaning it I must say…seems you do pay attention to what I tell you on occasion."

Gaius rubbed a cream into the wound and bandaged it carefully before turning back to the three people he considered his charges in a way.

"Alright…who wants to explain this mess in better detail?"

They each explained their parts and Merlin added details about their plan to protect the boy and hopefully save his father as well. Gaius sighed softly and shook his head.

"You might be able to save the boy by distancing him form his father and claiming him as your relation Merlin…but now that the man is captured and was seen by the guards using magic to push you away from him…I do not believe you will be able to save him."

"We have to try Gaius."

"I fear that fighting for the man will put you in jeopardy Merlin. Uther already hurt you once…quite badly…"

"I know…I can't ever forget Gaius…"

Merlin's voice had gone soft and Arthur pulled him into a hug to soothe him, his own eyes darkening from the memory of Merlin's back after Uther had whipped him mercilessly for no valid reason.

"Merlin will not be involved in this…Morgana and I will argue on the man's behalf."

"I still do not believe it will help. Uther is irrational when magic is involved."

"We know that…but still…for the boy's sake we must try."

Gaius looked into their determined faces and sighed yet again before leaving the room, shaking his head as he went.

"I am getting far too old for this…"

They all looked at each other after he'd gone and collapsed against each other in a fit of laughter. Merlin went back to Mordred's side and brushed the boy's hair back from his forehead before speaking in the boy's mind.

 _[I will save you Mordred…I don't know if I can help your father but I can promise I will protect you.]_

 _[It's ok Emrys…I trust you. My father trusts you to help me…that's why he let them take him.]_

 _[Did he tell you that?]_

 _[Yes. He knows you'll keep me safe…he expects to die Emrys…]_

Merlin's throat felt tight and he dropped his head to rest it on the boy's good shoulder for a moment, a large hand on the back of his neck made his shoulders drop in relief as he remembered that he was never alone in anything he did now. He glanced up at Arthur's face, his blue eyes filled with concern and a little confusion.

"Oh…yeah…I discovered a new talent I have."

"Oh really? What talent might that be Merlin?"

"I um…I can talk to people in their heads…mostly those with magic like me or people I have a bond with…like all of you."

"Can Mordred do that too? Is that how you discovered you can?"

"Yes Morgana…he called me something in my mind and it…shocked me but…I was curious as well. Cerdan said I should be able to do it to because…I'm…umm…"

"Because you're Emrys."

The others looked at Mordred when he spoke and Merlin groaned softly, ducking his head to hide the sudden flush in his cheeks.

"Emrys?"

"Yes…he is Emrys…the one foretold of in prophesy. The most powerful that ever was or will be…the greatest of our kind. He and the Once and Future King will unite all of Albion and restore the balance of magic."

Everyone except Merlin stared at the boy in surprise, and then slowly turned to look at Merlin who kept his head down and refused to look at any of them.

"Merlin…"

"Arthur…please don't…"

"Merlin…look at me."

Merlin shook his head and Arthur cupped Merlin's chin with one hand before lifting his face, stunned to see the other man's eyes watering. Merlin sucked in a shaky breath and Arthur realized that he was terrified…of himself…of his own power and potential. Morgana must have realized it at the same time because she sank to her knees beside him and pulled him into her arms, Arthur doing the same from the other side of his little warlock.

"Oh Merlin…it'll all be ok. You just need to learn to harness and control it all. Just because you have power doesn't mean you'll abuse it. Look at Arthur. He has so much power as the Prince, but he doesn't throw it about recklessly. He harnesses that power of his position and uses it when he feels its right to. You can do that too…we'll be right beside you, helping you each step of the way."

Arthur placed soft gentle kisses along Merlin's jaw and throat while his hand traced the other male's spine in a soothing pattern. Merlin relaxed against him and Morgana's words seemed to get through to him. Mordred's words were the ones to snap him out of his self-pity and fear though, as they were delivered into his mind with a tone of sad apology and regret.

 _[I'm sorry Emrys…I did not mean to frighten you. I didn't realize…you weren't aware…I'm so sorry…forgive me Emrys?]_

"Come here Mordred. It isn't your fault little one. I'm just…afraid to have so much power…you couldn't have known that."

Morgana cooed at how adorable the two looked and Arthur couldn't help but agree with her. Merlin seemed to be a natural with the boy, and there seemed to be a connection developing between them.

"Merlin would make a wonderful father, or mother…"

"Morgana…"

"Just making an observation, Arthur dearest."

"Keep it to yourself Morgana."

"Oh…someone's a bit touchy there…did I hit a sore spot?"

Arthur sent her a glare that had her going silent but nothing could quell the smirk that played across her painted lips. Arthur gave her a low growl but she actually giggled at him and Merlin snorted in amusement while watching them both.

"Morgana…you do realize in a length comparison you'll lose right?"

They both turned their heads to him, eyes wide in shock for a moment at his bold words, before Morgana dissolved into a fit of giggles and Arthur gave Merlin a decidedly dark look that made the darker haired male shiver in anticipation.

"Morgana…I believe it would be best for the boy to remain in your room for the time being…"

"Well naturally…we don't want to scar the poor dear by putting him in the same room as you two."

Merlin flushed a bright red up to his ears and Arthur gave him a wicked little smirk that had Mordred sending urgent words to Merlin.

 _[Emrys? Why is he looking at you like that? It looks scary…is he going to hurt you Emrys?]_

Merlin rushed to the boy's side and brushed fingers through his hair to soothe him, confusing the other two until Merlin started to speak to the boy in a soft tone and they realized Arthur's look had frightened him…Arthur actually had the grace to look a bit sheepish under Morgana's glare.

"Hush Mordred. It's alright little one. Arthur would never hurt me I promise. He just wants to…umm…Morgana help me here?"

"Arthur adores Merlin. Has your father told you yet what happens when two people are in love?"

"Umm…sort of…he said they'll mate and have children…is that…?"

"Yes little one…that's pretty much exactly what Arthur wants to do to me. Except…men can't have children."

 _[Emrys…the most powerful sorcerers can have children of their own…you could if you wanted to Emrys.]_

Merlin stared at the boy, his mouth hanging open in shock while Arthur and Morgana looked at him with raised eyebrows, only Merlin couldn't speak to answer them.

 _[Emrys? Oh…you probably wouldn't want to though…in order to create a life with magic…another must be given…]_

 _[You mean…a sacrifice?]_

 _[Yes…]_

 _[Get some sleep little one. You need to rest in order to heal.]_

 _[Goodnight Emrys.]_

"Goodnight Mordred. Sleep well little one."

After all the goodnights were exchanged Arthur led Merlin to their own rooms and lifted him up before pinning him to the bed. Merlin let out a rather undignified squeak as Arthur descended upon him, trailing kisses and little bites across his throat and jaw line. Merlin squirmed beneath the blonde and thrust his hips up against the other man's, earning him a dark look before Arthur captured his lips in a searing kiss.

"Arthur? What's…gotten in…to you?"

"You have…gods Merlin…you…are…perfect."

Merlin had no idea what he'd done to fuel Arthur's fire so much but he certainly wasn't complaining about it. Arthur pulled Merlin's shirt over his head and began attacking the newly revealed skin. Merlin gasped out a low moan and his eyes flashed gold before all of their clothing vanished and then reappeared draped across the chair in the corner. Arthur peered up at him with his eyes going darker by the second and he let out a soft growl that made Merlin's manhood twitch violently…and caused Arthur's dark smirk to widen.

"Oh Merlin…you enjoyed that…you like it when I growl at you Merlin?"

"I…yes?"

Arthur gave a deeper, darker growl and Merlin moaned softly, hips twisting about in a search for friction as Arthur's smirk became predatory.

"What does my little warlock want me to do hmm? Tell me Merlin. Tell me what you want."

"I…I want…you…Arthur please…I can't…more…"

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what you want Merlin."

"Touch me Damnit!"

Arthur's dark laugh bounced off the walls and rang in Merlin's ears before the blonde male's hands began teasing him mercilessly. Arthur's dark whisper in his ear made him whine and try to maneuver his hips again but Arthur's own hips pinned him in place and he whimpered at him for it.

"Be careful what you ask for little warlock…"

Arthur's hands ghosted across Merlin's skin, touching him so lightly that it barely felt like a touch and yet it set his skin ablaze. His eyes snapped open and were glowing a bright golden color that made Arthur's breath catch in his throat.

"By the gods Merlin…"

Arthur felt Merlin's magic pulling him closer until the darker man's lips were seeking his, and then the magic was making his hands move to where Merlin wanted them and he gave a dark little laugh against Merlin's lips.

"No Merlin…let my hands go…now."

Merlin whined at him but the magic released his hands and he pinched Merlin's nipples as punishment for doing that, making the other male arch off the bed with a loud moan.

"You will not try to control me with Magic Merlin…I set the pace and I'm in charge…understood my little Warlock?"

Merlin could only nod helplessly and try desperately to convey what he wanted from Arthur.

"Arthur…please…just touch me…"

"Easy Merlin…we've got all night…no need to be in such a hurry."

"I'm dying…"

"No you're not."

"I am…you're killing me…"

Arthur rolled his eyes and picked up a vial of oil off of his bedside table. He gave a dark laugh when Merlin rolled over and lifted his hips in invitation before he could even tell him to do so.

"Not tonight Merlin…tonight I want to watch your face as I make you scream for me. Roll back over now…there's a good little warlock."

Arthur's words had coaxed a loud moan from Merlin's lips and he felt rather proud of himself that he could do that without touching him. He lifted Merlin's legs and placed them on his shoulders while telling Merlin what he was going to do to him, the dark tone and the rather dirty speech making Merlin's head spin with lust. Arthur liberally coated his fingers and began circling Merlin's entrance, coating it nicely before slipping the tip of the first finger inside. Merlin's hips bucked at the same time another loud moan escaped and Arthur used his free hand to rub the other male's thigh in a soothing manner.

"You're so perfect Merlin…so desperate for me…I can not wait until you finally let me claim you fully as my own."

"Arthur…move…"

Arthur smirked and slid the finger in deeper, relishing in the keening whine that came from Merlin as he slowly pushed all the way into him. When Merlin began rocking his hips Arthur started adding the second finger and kept going until he had four fingers inside of Merlin, spreading them apart and widening Merlin's hole while the other male keened and whimpered at him. Arthur blinked in surprise when Merlin stiffened and then arched back with a scream before he'd even hit that special place inside him. As Merlin looked at him with heavy-lidded eyes he felt his own lust growing and Merlin watched his eyes go almost black form how blown his pupils were. Merlin raised a hand and his magic lifted Arthur before settling him on Merlin's chest, straddling him with Arthur's proud manhood dangling in front of Merlin's mouth. Merlin licked his lips before sucking the tip into his mouth and Arthur damn-near fell over from the feeling of that warm wetness surrounding him. Arthur found out very quickly that Morgana was right…Merlin had one hell of a wicked little tongue, and where the hell had he learned to do that? Coherent thought was soon lost on Arthur as Merlin attempted wholeheartedly to suck his brain out through his manhood, and Arthur felt that he would have certainly dies happy had that been the case. Arthur watched with dark eyes as Merlin swallowed every last drop of his seed and he shifted back before dragging Merlin up into a fierce kiss by the back of his neck. They both moaned at the taste of Arthur in Merlin's mouth. Arthur rolled off of Merlin and then pulled Merlin against his chest, letting the smaller male rest his head there as he murmured something unintelligible.

[ _Emrys? Emrys I'm scared. Lady Morgana's screaming…Emrys help_!]

Merlin shot up and darted out of the bed, rushing to throw his pants on while Arthur copied his movements out of sheer instinct. He had no idea what had alarmed Merlin but he'd learned that if Merlin freaked out there was usually a good reason. As they were racing down the halls he looked at him and finally asked what was going on.

"Merlin? Why are we running through the halls half dressed?"

"Mordred just called for help…he said Morgana's screaming."

Arthur threw open Morgana's door and ran to her side, trying to wake her and failing. Merlin had checked on Mordred first but then saw Arthur's panic as his attempts to rouse her failed and moved him out of the way. Merlin placed a hand on either side of Morgana's face while Arthur and Mordred watched in fascination and worry both. Merlin pushed gently into Morgana's mind, feeling her terror and seeing what she was seeing that frightened her so badly.

[ _Morgana…listen to me…I'm here Morgana…come to me…come back with me…it'll be ok now…come here Morgana…come back to us…that's it…come to me Morgana.]_

Morgana's conscious mind followed Merlin's voice out of her vision and back into reality where she grabbed onto his arms and panted as though she'd run for miles. Merlin gathered her into his arms as she started crying softly, her fear getting the better of her. Arthur soon joined them on her other side and cradled her between them. The bed shifted a tiny bit as little Mordred crawled into Morgana's lap and hugged her, earning a watery little smile from her as she petted his hair.

"I'm alright now…thank you…you especially Merlin…I felt so…helpless and trapped…you guided me back…thank you."

"Anytime, Morgana. What you saw? I won't let it happen. I promise you I will not allow that to happen…and neither will Arthur."

"What? What did she see Merlin?"

"I saw Uther, standing over me and calling me a witch…and ordering me to be burnt alive…it was horrible…I could feel the flames…and then Merlin found me and pulled me back."

"Merlin's right…we will not allow that to happen to you. We would smuggle your out of Camelot before we'd allow that to happen Morgana."

 _[Emrys? Is she going to be ok?]_

 _[Yes little one, she'll be fine now.]_

 _[Is she a seer?]_

 _[We believe so, yes. Why?]_

 _[My people could help her gain more control…if she could get to them that is.]_

 _[We shall see little one. Go back to sleep now.]_

Mordred careful left the bed and went back to his place on the sofa before drifting back to sleep. Two pairs of eyes turned to Merlin and he shrugged with a sheepish look.

"I told him to go back to sleep…apparently he um…sees me as his idol…or something…it feels weird…but I kind of like it…"

"Will you two stay with me tonight?"

"Of course Morgana. Right Merlin?"

"Yes…I just have to do something first."

"Such as?"

"I need to speak to the dragon…and yes it's important. He's been keeping things from me and I'm tired of it."

"We'll wait for you…be careful though…please?"

Merlin darted out and made his way to the cavern that held the irritating winged lizard before calling for him…loudly.

"Dragon! Where the hell are you?!"

"No need to shout young warlock. These caverns echo nicely."

"You…have some explaining to do Dragon."

"Oh? Do I now?"

"Yes."

"Is this to do with the young Druid boy?"

"How do you know about him?"

"Like you I can sense him, and hear him. You are becoming too close to him young Warlock."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You must kill the boy."

"What? No! Why the hell should I do that?"

"Because, young warlock, if the boy lives you cannot fulfill your destiny."

"You said my destiny was to protect Arthur and unite the land…"

"And there you have your answer."

"Are you trying to tell me that a little boy is going to kill Arthur?"

"In the future…yes."

"No…I refuse to believe that. Mordred is kind and gentle. He would never do that."

"He is not the only threat that must be dealt with now before it grows too strong."

"What now?"

"The witch."

"What witch?"

"The Lady Morgana."

"She's our friend…she's not a threat."

"Not yet…but she will be. You must kill her as well."

"No! Absolutely not! I refuse to believe what you're saying to me. No one's future is set in stone…I will not allow those things to happen and I will not let you manipulate me into killing innocent people."

"They may seem innocent now, young warlock, but they will not remain as such. You must kill them now while they are still vulnerable."

The dragon's voice was deep and dark and Merlin felt cold as his words washed over him. His whole body shook and he screamed at the dragon before racing into the night and back to Morgana's rooms.

"No!"

He threw open the door which slammed shut behind him with a burst of his magic as the other three occupants of the room sat up in alarm. Arthur took one look at the wild panic and fury warring in Merlin's eyes and rushed to his side, pulling him close and wrapping his hand around the back of his neck.

"Merlin? What the hell did that dragon say to upset you so badly?"

"He's lying…he has to be…he's trying to trick me!"

Merlin was so upset he was shaking, and many items in the room were shaking along with him as his magic started to react to his emotions. Mordred stared at him with wide eyes, seeing the power flowing from his idol in waves. His eyes turned that familiar shade of molten gold and Arthur shared a concerned look with Morgana. They both knew that his eyes only turned that particular shade when someone he cared about was threatened.

"Merlin? Talk to us here…what happened?"

"He…said that I have to kill them…I can't! I won't! He's a horrid lying worm!"

"Kill who Merlin?"

"You…and Mordred…he said that…that you two will turn on us…but he can't be right…he can't be! I won't allow it!"

Before either of the other adults could stop him Mordred had thrown his arms around Merlin and was crying as he held onto him, his voice echoing in Merlin's head.

[ _Emrys! Please don't listen to him?! I would never do anything to hurt you! Please Emrys?]_

Merlin's eyes flashed back to blue and he fell to his knees in front of Mordred, wrapping his arms around the boy and hugging him close.

"Hush, Mordred. I'm not going to listen to him. He's trying to trick me somehow…I won't let him. It's alright now Mordred…no more tears little one."

Arthur knelt down behind Merlin and wrapped his own arms around the still-shaking warlock while Morgana did the same from behind Mordred.

"I would never betray you or Arthur, Merlin. If you believe nothing else then please believe that."

"I do, Morgana. I know you wouldn't do that. That dragon has an agenda…something he wants from me…but I'm not going to dance to his tune."

Mordred had finally settled and was curled into Merlin like a child seeking comfort from a parent, and Arthur felt that tightness in his chest again as he watched Merlin interact with the boy. Morgana looked exhausted and wrung out so Arthur let Merlin handle the boy while he herded Morgana back into her bed. Eventually they all ended up in her bed together with Arthur behind Merlin, Mordred curled into the warlock, and Morgana curled up behind Mordred.

When Gwen checked in on Morgana in the morning to find that particular scene she had to bite her lip to keep from making any noise and waking them up. The second she was back in the hallway with Lance and Leon she practically burst and made the most adorable cooing sounds that had Lance tripping over his own feet, and his tongue for that matter. Leon stuck his head in for a second and pulled back with a soft laugh, agreeing with Gwen that it was a rather adorable sight…not that he was suicidal enough to say that to Arthur or Morgana however.

Later in the morning they were called to the Council Chamber and took Mordred with them, the poor boy holding Merlin's hand in a death grip from fear. Uther looked at the boy with a strange expression at seeing him enter with his son and ward…and Merlin.

"I see you've saved me the trouble of searching for the boy. How did you find him Arthur?"

"I didn't. He was travelling to Camelot to find Merlin and the man…the Druid…found him wandering the roads alone and offered to help him find who he was looking for."

"I see…and why was the boy seeking out…Merlin?"

"He's my cousin, My Lord. His family was killed by bandits and he remembered me telling him I was heading here so he came to find me."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Oh honestly Uther…Merlin can't lie to save his life…besides…he's told me about the boy on several occasions and how much he's missed the poor dear."

"I have heard the same Morgana. Father, the boy had no idea the man was a druid…you know how difficult it is for an adult to figure out such a thing let alone a child of…what 10?"

"I'm twelve…"

Mordred spoke with all the petulant insistence of any child when their age is called into question and Merlin snorted softly before he could stop himself. Arthur smirked a bit and gave Mordred a little bow.

"My apologies, Mordred…a child of twelve."

"A rather impertinent child…"

"Aren't all children? I was much worse at his age if you'll recall Uther."

Uther winced at the memories Morgana's words drew up in his mind and gave a short nod of concession.

"Valid point…you always were a handful."

"She still is…"

Arthur and Morgana exchanged playful glares and Uther decided to just give up on this discussion and let them have their way, as that was often the safer course of action in dealing with those two when they got on the same page about something.

"Fine…the boy can stay with Merlin until more suitable arrangements can be made for him."

"Once his arm heals he can go to my mother in Ealdor?"

"That will do fine. You may leave now."

Merlin and Arthur shared a pointed look before Merlin lead Mordred out of the chamber and back to Morgana's rooms so he couldn't hear whatever happened next. What ended up happening was a rather loud shouting match between Uther and his children that ended with Uther grabbing Morgana's throat in his rage and her running out of the room in tears while Arthur glared at his father.

"You've let your hatred of magic blind you and turn to ignorance father. You hurt Morgana of all people. Who's next? Me? Will you strike your own son? Where does it end Father?"

"Leave Arthur…the Druid will be beheaded in the morning no matter what you say about it."

"If you do this…then you are no better than those you seek to destroy."

Arthur swept out of the room and Uther was left to wonder when his little boy had grown into a man on him. Arthur stormed into Morgana's rooms and took in her weeping form, cradled in Merlin's arms while poor little Mordred petted her hair to try and help.

"He's blind to what he's become. He actually choked Morgana, Merlin…his own ward whom he claims to love like a daughter!"

"She told me…Arthur…there's nothing you can do. He's the king and his word is law."

"I can take the throne from him and stop him."

"Arthur…no…you're not ready for that. You need more people on your side before that can happen and you know that."

"What can I do then Merlin? How can I stop this?"

"You can't…just as I can't…and it kills me Arthur…"

Merlin's voice sounded broken and defeated and it tore Arthur apart to hear it. He noticed how quiet Mordred was and gave the boy a concerned look, blinking in shock when he heard the boy's voice in his head.

 _[Do not worry Prince Arthur. I will be fine. I will miss him…yes…but he has spoken to me already…he is prepared for this…]_

"How can you be so calm?"

"I have to be."

Arthur, for the first time in a very long time, pulled the child into a hug and just held the boy close. He hadn't wanted to hug a child in many years but something about this boy just drew him in, much like Merlin and Morgana. They all seemed to be drawn to each other and, while he didn't understand it, he didn't necessarily mind it much. He placed Mordred in Morgana's arms and left the room, missing the concerned look Merlin threw at his departing back, and headed to the dungeons. He went to Cerdan's cell and crouched down to speak with him softly.

"Your son is very brave Cerdan."

"I know. He is normally not one to show much emotion but Emrys seems to bring out the best in him somehow."

"Merlin is very good at that. I was cruel to pretty much everyone before he came along…he's made me better…though I am still cruel to those who deserve it."

"You are the Once and Future King, Arthur Pendragon. It is your destiny to unite all of Albion under your banner, with Emrys by your side, and restore the balance of magic in the land. You are two sides of the same coin, two halves of the same whole. You are meant to be together, to help and protect each other."

"Thank you Cerdan. I will not forget you."

"Keep Mordred safe…that is all I ask of you My Future King."

"I will. I will see him returned to your people."

"No. You must not do that. He will be shunned there as he already has been. He is viewed as an outsider because he does not socialize with anyone."

"Merlin has suggested sending Mordred to his mother…perhaps that can work?"

"I would prefer if he remained with Emrys, but I can understand why he would want to send him to her…that could work My Lord."

"Farwell, Cerdan."

Cerdan watched Arthur leave and felt Merlin trying to speak to him, and so he opened his shield and allowed the most powerful magic user to enter in.

 _[Hello, Emrys.]_

 _[Cerdan…I am so sorry about all of this…]_

 _[Do not be. I have made my peace Emrys. Promise me you will protect my son?]_

 _[I will. I cannot raise him safely…not here…but my mother can teach him until he is ready to return here…when it is safer for him to do so.]_

 _[I understand Emrys. She raised you and so she will do right by him as well.]_

 _[I promise you will not be forgotten Cerdan…and Mordred will be kept safe.]_

 _[That is all I ask Emrys…thank you…for everything.]_

 _[I will do what I can to make tomorrow as painless as I can for you…]_

Cerdan felt Merlin retreat and sighed softly. He had known he would meet his end in Camelot and that Mordred's true journey would start here…he only hoped that the prophecy about his son would prove to be wrong…or Emrys would find a way to change it. His son was a good boy and he didn't deserve the fate that had been foretold for him. The next morning the guards led Cerdan to the platform in the courtyard while Merlin, Arthur, and Morgana watched from her window.

"You, Uther Pendragon, have allowed your mistrust of Magic to turn into blind hatred and I pity you for it!"

Arthur bowed his head slightly in respect for the man while Morgana turned from the window, refusing to watch and instead pulling Mordred into an embrace as the boy started shaking. Merlin started chanting in a low soft tone, his eyes burning a bright gold as the axe fell towards Cerdan's neck. Arthur was surprised when the man made no sound and then realized Merlin had somehow dulled the pain for him. Mordred screamed as his father died and Morgana's mirror shattered, startling all of them. Merlin rushed to the boy's side and sent a calming wave of magic through him that put him to sleep.

"That should last for about an hour…long enough for them to clear the scene below before he has to see any of it."

"Good idea Merlin…poor thing."

"We need to get him to my mother as soon as possible Arthur. He isn't safe in Camelot, not even with us. He has little control over his magic right now and she can help him as she did with me."

"I will tell my father I wish to go on a hunt and take you, Leon, and Lance with me…and we will also take Mordred."

"I doubt he'll like that idea."

"I really don't care."

Merlin smiled at Arthur and was pulled into a gentle kiss before Arthur set out to put his little plan in motion. Merlin left Mordred in Morgana's care and went to see Gaius who calmly listened to all Merlin had to say about Cerdan, Mordred, the Dragon, and their latest plan.

"I see…Your plan should work just fine. Now, as for the dragon…he is the last of his kind Merlin, and Uther forced the last Dragon Lord to trick him into being chained in the caverns. He is angry and has had twenty years to sit a stew over it…to seethe alone in silence. Then he felt your considerable untapped power and saw a chance to seek his revenge on Uther through you. He likely wants Uther dead but I have no idea what he has against the other two. Prophesies are tricky things Merlin…they can be altered but it takes a great strength of will from those involved to change it."

"We WILL change this…I refuse to accept it…or to allow it to happen."

"I believe you just might be able to do that Merlin. Be careful on your journey, please?"

"We will. Morgana has offered to help you while I'm gone."

"Wonderful…I can help her in return if she truly does have magic in her."

"She does…I can feel it, but it hasn't surfaced yet."

"Go on then…off with you. You have things to do."

Merlin raced off to pack what he would need and then packed Arthur's travel pack as well since he knew Arthur was hopeless at it. He dropped them both off in Morgana's rooms and then went to tell Leon and Lance the plan so they could get ready and meet them at the stables. They all met at the stables after two hours had passed and Morgana insisted on seeing them off, Gwen as well but she was mostly there for Lance. As they set off out of the city Arthur rode in the front with Merlin next to him holding Mordred in front of him while Leon and Lance flanked them on either side. It took them two days to reach Ealdor but Merlin's smile when they did rivaled the sun with its brightness. Merlin dismounted as they rode into town and lifted Mordred down after him, Arthur and the knights followed his example and led the horses the rest of the way to Merlin's childhood home. Merlin knocked on the door and a lovely woman opened it, her smile beaming as she took in the sight of who was in front of her.

"Merlin! My darling boy. Oh look at you…you look so well-fed my darling. You must be Prince Arthur. Welcome, and thank you for taking such good care of my son."

"It is my pleasure miss…"

"Call my Hunith dear, everyone does."

"Mom? Can we talk inside? This is rather important…"

"Of course, come on in dears…you too lads."

The knights startled as they realized she was talking to them and tied their horses up to follow. Hunith closed the door behind her and everyone settled onto the floor, Arthur doing so with a soft groaning sound that earned him an elbow to the ribs from Merlin.

"What is going on Merlin?"

"I wish this were a social call mother but it isn't. This is Mordred. He's a druid whose father was just killed by the King. He needs a place to stay but he can't go back to his people because they ostracize him and I promised his father I'd look after him but I have no idea what to do and…"

Arthur's hand covered Merlin's mouth, pulling the dark haired man back against him as he turned his attention to Hunith while Merlin pouted behind his hand.

"It's been a long, stressful few days for all of us and Merlin is a bit tightly wound right now."

"I can see that…though you seem to have a calming effect on him Sire."

"He does the same for me. Cerdan, the boy's father, asked that we keep him safe and Merlin felt that bringing him to you would be the best place for him so that you might guide him the same way you did Merlin. When he is ready and it is safe he will return to us in Camelot."

"I do not see any problem with that."

"I also told certain people, the king included, that Mordred is my cousin…otherwise they'd have killed him for being with the Cerdan."

"Ah…well…I can certainly perpetuate that rumor easily enough. He does share your dark hair after all, and none here know who your father was."

"Great…that's great."

Merlin seemed to just sink back into Arthur as his relief swept through him. Hunith watched in mild amusement as Arthur's hand rubbed the back of her son's neck and he almost seemed to go boneless under the attention. Mordred looked at her with wide green eyes and she gave him a soft smile before opening her arms to him. He climbed into her lap and hugged her while she heard him in her head.

[ _Thank you for taking me in. Emrys thinks very highly of you.]_

"Who is Emrys? Merlin? You have something to explain my darling?"

"Oh…uh…yeah…Mordred has the gift of telepathy…he can talk to people in their minds. It's easier if they have magic or have a bond with him. He probably connected to you through my bond with you."

"Can he control it?"

"I can."

"Alright then…and who is Emrys?"

"Um…that would be me…it's uh…"

"It's what my people call him."

"Oh…very well then. Let's see…there's a bed roll here that you can have Mordred. Will you lot be staying?"

"Sadly no…we have to head back. Uther thinks we're on a hunt."

"You mean the King?"

"Yes…him…"

"Merlin….I know I taught you to respect authority."

"He does not deserve Merlin's respect Hunith. He does not deserve anyone's respect anymore."

"You should not say such a thing about your father, Sire."

"He should not have harmed the most precious thing in this world to me."

"And what might that be, Sire?"

"Merlin."

"He hurt my son? How? Why?"

Merlin was gazing at Arthur with so much love in his eyes that Hunith was nearly distracted but she stayed on point as Arthur reluctantly answered her.

"My father closed off my mother's wing of the castle after she died giving birth to me…and forbid anyone from entering. Merlin did not know about it because no one really talks about it anymore."

"Oh no…"

"My father caught him in there and reacted irrationally. He…he whipped him…badly…Gaius and Merlin's own magic healed the worst of them nicely but there are a few that scarred."

"My poor darling…come here…let me see for myself."

Merlin didn't even bother to fight her and just moved over and let her lift his shirt. She let out a pained gasp and then hugged Merlin tightly to her, murmuring softly and rubbing his back.

"I'm alright mom...Arthur took excellent care of me. He won't even let his father near me now."

"I never will either. I told you Merlin…you are mine, and I will protect you with all that I have in me."

"And, as I have told you numerous times, I will do the same."

Hunith looked between the two young men and realized that there was so much love and trust between them. It made her so happy to know that he son had found his perfect match and she only wished he could have known his father.

"You should leave while you still have light. I will write you often about how Mordred is doing here."

"Thanks mom. I love you."

"I love you too my Darling. Go on now…off with you."

"You sound like Gaius."

"Well, he is my older brother."

"Wait…what?!"

She had waited until Merlin was already on his horse before telling him that and he nearly fell off in shock, but Arthur grabbed him by his shirt and kept him upright.

"No time Merlin…let's go."

Merlin spluttered in shock while his mother just waved at him with a cheery smile and he realized she'd done it that way on purpose. He was so going to have words with Gaius when they got back to Camelot. They did actually stop to hunt on the way back to make their story more believable and when they returned without Mordred Uther didn't even bother to question it. He knew they had taken the boy somewhere, probably to Merlin's mother, but he just refused to let it bother him. When they returned to Morgana they told her all that had passed and she was pleased to hear that Merlin's mother welcomed Mordred with open arms.

"At least he will be safe and have a firm loving hand to guide him as he grows."

"He'll do good with her…I did."

"You turned out wonderfully Merlin…I'm sure he will also."

 _[Merlin.]_

"So…who wants to go to the kitchens and see if we can talk the cook into giving us some pastries?"

 _[Merlin!]_

"Oh I'm all for that idea. Shall we Merlin?"

"We shall My Lady?"

"Arthur? Will you be joining us?"

"Ah hell…why not?"

 _[MERLIN! Do not ignore me young warlock!]_

Merlin did exactly that, pointedly ignoring the voice shouting in his head and focusing on his loved ones instead…until that deep rumble began to give him a headache and Arthur saw his eye flash gold for a brief moment.

 _[Merlin! You must listen to me. Do not ignore me boy!]_

 _[Shut Up! I'm done with you. I'm done with your riddles, your manipulations, and your trickery. Leave me alone or I will find a way to silence you permanently.]_

"Merlin? Is everything alright?"

"It will be…as soon as that blasted flying lizard realizes I'm not going to let him manipulate me anymore."

"Is he bothering you somehow sweetheart?"

"He's yelling at me in my head…and it's giving me a headache. I think he got my point now though…he's gone silent at least."

The dragon had indeed gone silent, hanging his head in his cavern as he realized he'd pushed the boy too far, too soon. Now he had to try and gain the boy's trust again and he knew it would not be an easy task. The boy was not nearly dark enough for what the dragon wanted him to do, but that could be changed.

A/N: A longer chapter for you guys. I varied greatly from the show on this one but I'm setting up certain chains of events for later. What do you guys think of my version of Mordred?


	8. The Birth of Excalibur

Don't Be Afraid

A/N: All of the reviews make me so very happy. I am glad everyone is enjoying this story as much as I am. This chapter will start off following the show but it'll take a turn away form cannon and go my own way lol.

Loulou2a: I'm taking this one on a very different track than the show was on, and very different from my other Merlin fic as well. Thank you for letting me know your opinion on the trio.

Mersan123: You are my favorite reviewer right now because you seem to get what's going on in my head which is awesome.

Review 1: Haha yes, Merlin's dark side is Emrys…and I have some plans for that. Who doesn't love Merlin? Except Uther…he doesn't count. Uther's starting to realize his son is more dangerous than he is, especially when Merlin is threatened in any way.

Review 2: Bingo on the Unicorn thing as well lol…they are attracted to innocence and purity…especially virgins ^.^ I am quite enjoying exploring Merlin's darker side little by little, and jealousy is definitely a two way street.

Review 3: Mordred is adorable…both the little one and the bigger one (who I would take to bed in a heartbeat). I always thought he and Merlin should have had a deeper connection in the show…I mean he idolizes Emrys so much. And then he gets to spend time with him, any child would become attached…and Merlin gets attached to people very easily as well, case in point: Arthur lol. You know our Merlin…he's damn well going to do everything in his considerable power to save his friends…all of them. I figured Hunith did such an excellent job with keeping Merlin grounded that she might be able to do the same with Mordred who doesn't have that maternal figure in his life.

Chapter 8 – The Birth of Excalibur

Several months passed and Merlin was getting frequent letters from his mother about Mordred and how well he was settling into their little village. Apparently he had managed to charm nearly everyone, especially now that they were accepting of magic thanks to Merlin using it to save their hides. Merlin shared every letter with Arthur and Morgana, beaming with pride as if he were showing off the accomplishments of his own child.

"Arthur? We've gotten another letter from my mum."

"Come and share it with me then love."

Merlin read the letter to Arthur who laughed often at the young druid boy's antics, especially when Merlin read the part where one of the local bullies had tried to pick on a little girl and Mordred had made the boy's pants fall down.

"He certainly has your sense of justice Merlin."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"It was love. So…are you ready for me to be named Crown Prince of Camelot?"

"Well…your socks are clean."

Arthur laughed and kissed his little warlock, and an hour later Morgana was banging on the door and yelling at them.

"If you two don't get your lazy behinds moving you'll be late for your own bloody crowning ceremony Arthur!"

"Alright! We're coming…bloody harpy…"

"I heard that Arthur!"

"We'd better get going before she gets Leon to unlock the door…again…"

"Right…"

Merlin helped Arthur into his ceremonial clothing and Arthur helped Merlin into the outfit he'd insisted on. Arthur wanted everyone to see that Merlin was important and having him wear blue silk and black leather was the perfect way to do that in his mind. Merlin attempted to protest but Arthur shut him up with a kiss and swept him out of the room and into Morgana's waiting arms.

"Come along boys…we're already cutting it close."

Merlin was in between the two nobles as they walked to the Throne Room for the ceremony; Leon and Lance were behind them with Gwen between them. As the guards opened the doors everyone inside the room went silent and Merlin had to fight the urge to fidget. As it was night the hall was lit by numerous candles that shimmered in the glass windows.

"Relax Merlin, you're with us and no one will dare lay a hand on you."

"He's right sweetheart, just relax and let us guide you."

"Right…ok…I can do this."

The two exchanged a fond look over the warlock's head and led him into the room with them. Gwen, Leon, and Lance moved to stand to one side in the front while Morgana led Merlin to stand beside her to one side of the King. Uther had a sour look on his face but when both Morgana and Arthur raised an eyebrow at him in silent challenge he chose to let it go. Arthur knelt before his father to begin his vows, but he changed the wording a bit and made his father grit his teeth in frustration.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of this kingdom and its dominions according to the statutes, customs and laws laid down by your forebears?"

"I swear to govern this kingdom according to the laws and statutes I deem necessary."

"Do you promise to exercise mercy and justice in your deeds and judgments?"

"I swear to exercise mercy when appropriate and justice always."

"And do you swear allegiance to Camelot, now and for as long as you shall live?"

"I, Arthur Pendragon, do pledge life and limb to the service and protection of the kingdom and its peoples."

"Now being of age and heir apparent, from henceforth, you shall be Crown Prince of Camelot."

Merlin clapped more enthusiastically than anyone else and Morgana giggled a bit at him, leaning in to whisper softly.

"You're proud of him aren't you?"

"I'm proud of how clean his socks are…"

"Merlin…"

"Alright yes, I'm proud of him."

"He twisted the vows to suit his own ideas…and Uther knows it too."

As Arthur stood and turned to face the clapping nobles a rider upon a black horse and clad in worn filthy black armor burst through the window at the end of the hall in a shower of glass…and yet there was no sign of injury to him or the horse which immediately raised all of Merlin's alarm bells. As the knight approached them and threw down his gauntlet Arthur sheathed his sword in order to pick it up, but a younger knight managed to beat him to it.

"I, Sir Owain, accept your challenge."

"Single combat. Noon tomorrow. Till the death."

The knight's voice made every hair on Merlin's body stand up and he felt a shiver run through him. The voice was deep and something about it seemed sinister to Merlin. He noticed the looks on Gaius and Uther's faces, as though they'd seen a ghost, and his uneasiness went up even higher. Something was very wrong. As soon as Gaius left Merlin followed him, asking questions as soon as they were alone.

"Have you ever seen this…black knight before?"

"I don't believe so, no."

"You didn't recognize his crest?"

"Crest?"

"Which house is it?"

"I'm not sure, I didn't see it that clearly."

"Yeah, but he's not someone you'd forget in a hurry is he?"

"No."

"So you don't think he's from around here then?"

"That would seem likely."

"Then what's he doing here?"

"Merlin, your faith in my all-seeing knowledge is both touching and wholly misplaced. Maybe, if you've finished your work you could go to bed and leave me to finish mine."

"Gaius? How the hell can I protect Arthur if I don't know what the damned threat is?!"

"Merlin…right now all I have is a suspicion. I need to confer with Geoffrey and then I will tell you what I can…alright?"

"Fine…I'm going to tend to Arthur…I just know he's not in a great mood right now. Owain isn't the best fighter yet…he's still too young…too green…"

"Go on Merlin. I'll speak with you in the morning."

Merlin left to tend to Arthur while Gaius went to see Geoffrey, the keeper of the records. Geoffrey confirmed Gaius' suspicions and he felt a weight sink in his stomach, racing back to his quarters to start searching his books for any clue as to what they might be dealing with. Merlin hesitantly entered Arthur's room to find him pacing and muttering angrily.

"Arthur?"

"Merlin…come here my little warlock."

"Can I help you with your armor?"

"In a moment…just let me hold you for a bit."

"Arthur? Something is wrong about that knight…he feels…he feels like death Arthur…I don't understand it…and I don't like it."

"Hush Merlin…we'll figure something out…we always do."

Merlin helped Arthur remove his armor and let Arthur remove his own clothing before allowing Arthur to lead him to the large bed. Arthur spent the rest of the night making sure Merlin screamed his name as often as possible, and Merlin made sure to return the favor whenever Arthur allowed the smaller man to overpower him. The next morning Merlin helped Sir Owain with his armor while Arthur tried to give the younger knight some advice.

"You've never fought in mortal combat before. It's different. It isn't like the training I've given you until now."

"Yeah, I know."

Owain sounded far too cocky to Merlin's ears and Arthur apparently agreed as he turned the younger man around and gripped his shoulders.

"Listen to me. The problem is, we've never seen him fight. You have to quickly get the measure of him."

"But I have the same advantage…he's never seen me fight."

"True."

"You've watched me."

"Yes."

"And?"

"And I know no one braver."

"Sir Owain…"

"Lord Merlin?"

"I'm…I'm not…not really…"

"That's what we all call you now…Prince Arthur holds you in high esteem…and so do we knights."

"Well…that's…right then. Sir Owain? Listen carefully to me. Are you listening?"

"Yes, Lord Merlin."

"There is something wrong with that knight. He rode through a glass window and didn't have a scratch on him…and he's been standing in one spot all night without moving even an inch. Please, Sir Owain…be extremely cautious."

"I will, Lord Merlin."

"Remember, all it takes to kill a man is one well-aimed blow."

"Yes, Prince Arthur."

The door opened and Gwen stepped in, bowing low to the young knight and the prince before speaking, holding out a red ribbon in her hand.

"The Lady Morgana asked me to give you this token. She wishes you to wear it for luck."

"You can thank her, and tell her I shall wear it with pride…but I won't need luck."

Merlin cleared his throat and gave Owain a pointed look, prompting him to duck his head slightly and Arthur bit his lip to hide his smile.

"Remember what I've told you knights about arrogant pride?"

"Yes, Lord Merlin."

They all shared a look before Arthur and Merlin led Owain out to the field of battle, Arthur imparting some last minute advice on the way in.

"Now remember, find the flow of the fight, and try to control it."

Arthur nodded to Merlin and the two walked up into the stands to sit by the king. Before taking his seat Arthur spoke to the assembled crowd.

"The fight shall be to the knight's rules, and to the death. Let battle commence."

Lance took a seat beside Gwen while Leon sat next to Merlin so that the seating order was Lance, Gwen, Morgana, Uther, Arthur, Merlin, and Leon. As the fight began Merlin found himself gripping Arthur's hand hard but Arthur seemed content to allow it.

"One well-aimed blow!"

Arthur saw fit to remind Owain and the younger knight saw his opportunity and stabbed up into the black knight's gut, prompting Merlin to yell out.

"Yes!"

Yet, the black knight never faltered, he fought on and eventually stabbed Owain. Morgana's red favor fluttered to the ground as lifeless as the young knight who had worn it, and the Lady herself looked horrified at what she'd seen. Gwen had he hands over her face as Lance pulled her into him to comfort her. Arthur made to stand but both his father and Merlin held him back as another knight, Sir Pellinor, took up the black knight's latest challenge. Merlin's face was one of growing anger as he glared at the black knight and Arthur made a motion for Leon to get him out of there quickly. Leon pulled Merlin along until they reached an empty room where Merlin let loose. His magic flared out around him like a golden halo and Leon felt awed by the sight, until Merlin's angry muttering managed to get through to him.

"That…thing…is not human. I don't know what it is but no one can survive a blow like that…no one can keep fighting like that after being stabbed in such a way. There's no way that thing is human Leon. I have to find out what it is…and how to destroy it."

Leon turned as the door opened, one hand on his sword until he realized it was Arthur and Gaius…and apparently Morgana, Gwen, and Lance as well. They all stopped inside the door, as in awe of Merlin's magical display as Leon was.

"Merlin? Sweetheart? Are you alright?"

"Not human…not possible…I have to destroy it…but how?"

"Merlin? Look at me my dear boy. We will figure this out I promise you. You need to calm down now."

"No! I will not let that monster continue to kill our knights! There has to be a way to stop him!"

Arthur said nothing, merely walked up to Merlin and pulled him into his arms. The others were stunned as the magic just folded in on itself as Arthur approached and Merlin seemed to just…deflate somehow.

"As Gaius said…we will find a way Merlin. We always do. I get why you held me back…I was being a reckless idiot again…but why did my father stop me?"

"Because you're his son and he loves you? Duh…"

Arthur gave Merlin a pouting look and the assembled group laughed at his expression. He ran his fingers along the back of Merlin's neck and felt the other relax against his chest.

"There…much better now. We have research to do…right Gaius?"

"Right."

"Sir Owain stabbed that thing right in the gut…I saw it…but it didn't even phase him."

"I saw it too Merlin. How is that even possible?"

"We must check something…Merlin will you come with me to the crypts?"

"I guess so…"

"I will come as well. I am curious."

Arthur, Merlin, and Gaius all headed down into the crypts beneath the castle, a place Arthur rarely ever ventured…in fact he'd only been there once as a young boy when his father showed him the final resting place of Camelot's nobility.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?"

"You're not scared are you?"

"No, I love old crypts, wouldn't be caught dead anywhere else."

Arthur snorted at Merlin's smart-ass remark but whirled with his sword drawn as the heavy doors slammed shut behind them.

"Must've been a gust of wind…"

"Pretty strong wind, Gaius…"

"We should have brought a torch."

Merlin muttered a soft spell and a little burst of fire lit one of the torches. Gaius looked surprised for a moment, as if he'd forgotten about Merlin's magic, and Arthur just looked proud…and a bit too interested in Merlin's backside.

"Ah. Handy."

"Yes…it usually is."

As they walked the rows of crypts Merlin felt a shiver go down his spine and grabbed Arthur's arm to keep him closer.

"Something is wrong…stay close to me Arthur. We're being watched…"

"Gaius? What are we looking for exactly?"

"Bring that torch over here."

"We're breaking into someone's grave?"

"We're too late. I think someone's already broken out."

"Gaius…you have some explaining to do…now."

"As soon as we return to my chambers, Sire. I'll not discuss this here among the dead."

"Fine…after you."

The moment they returned to Gaius' chambers Arthur rounded on him with a hard look that made the older man wary. Merlin's look was no better and he knew he needed to explain things quickly before either of them lost their patience…or worse, both of them.

"Tristan De Bois was the brother of Ygraine, Uther's wife and your mother, Sire. She died in childbirth but Tristan blamed Uther. He came to the gates of Camelot and challenged him to single combat."

"I assume he lost as my father still lives."

"Yes, but in his dying breath Tristan cursed Camelot to one day suffer his return. I thought it was the ramblings of a dying man."

"Men don't just rise up from the dead though, no matter how angry they are. Someone brought him back for a reason. The question is…who?"

"And why?"

"It's my guess that we're dealing with a wraith."

"A wraith?"

"What's that?"

"The spirit of a dead man conjured from the grave."

"So this is the work of a sorcerer?"

"Powerful magic can harness the grief and rage of a demented soul and make it live again."

"Who has that kind of power? Aside from Merlin because we all know he didn't do this."

"I can only think of one, Sire."

"Nimueh…"

"I fear so."

"How do we stop this thing?"

"We can't…because it's not alive no mortal weapon can kill it."

"Surely there must be something…?"

"Nothing can stop it until it has achieved what is came for."

"And what's that Gaius?"

"Revenge, Sire."

"On Camelot?"

"Yes, and most likely Uther himself."

"What does that mean for Sir Pellinor?"

"I'm afraid it doesn't look good."

The next day they all sat in the stands again as Sir Pellinor fought the black knight, and this time everyone saw Sir Pellinor stab the knight in the gut…but he didn't go down and ran Pellinor through. Before Uther or Merlin could stop him this time Arthur had stood up and thrown down his own gauntlet in a challenge to the knight.

"I, Arthur Pendragon, challenge you."

"So be it."

"Arthur?!"

Several voices cried his name in alarm, though Merlin was by far the loudest. Uther looked horrified and Morgana looked crushed.

"A single combat…noon…tomorrow."

Arthur left first and waited in the council chamber as his father stormed in, seething in anger and fear. Merlin was nowhere to be seen and Arthur felt worry eating at him.

"How could you be so stupid? I'll revoke the challenge."

"No. The knight's code must be upheld. That's what you told me."

"This is different."

"Once a challenge has been laid down it cannot be rescinded."

"You are crown prince."

"There cannot be one rule for me and one for all the rest."

"I forbid you to fight."

"You want me to prove that I'm worthy of the throne. I cannot do that by being a coward."

"No, Arthur, this will be your death."

"I'm sorry you have so little faith in me father."

"It has nothing to do with faith, Arthur. That man is not among the living. You saw what happened when Sir Pellinor stabbed him…nothing!"

"I know. Merlin told me Sir Owain stabbed him as well."

"Then please…my son…do not fight him. You are my only heir. If I lose you then I have nothing."

"I'm not going to die Father…besides…you could always make Morgana your heir."

"That is not a very funny joke Arthur."

"I wasn't joking. She'd make an excellent Queen…just not with me…we'd kill each other inside of a week."

"I'm often surprised you haven't actually."

"She's not so bad…most of the time. Merlin actually manages to keep her temper calmed down…as does Sir Leon."

"Oh? Are she and Sir Leon…?"

"No…not that I know of…but I think she'd like to."

"Interesting…she usually distains the nobles of the court…"

"She hates stuffy nobles that think they can tame and control her…I can't say I blame her."

"Arthur…"

"I will hear no more of it Father. I will fight tomorrow…and I will win."

As night fell once more Gaius went to speak to the king, attempting to get him to stop Arthur, or to tell him the truth of his birth. Uther refused and warned Gaius not to break the oath he swore on the subject so Gaius left with that disappointed look on his face. Merlin, in the meantime, had snuck out onto the castle grounds where the black knight was standing as still as a statue. A quick incantation had a ring of fire flaring up around and on the knight, yet it never harmed him. When the fire faded he still stood there, still as a statue, and Merlin felt his heart sink. When the thing turned it's head to look at him he felt frozen, and when it spoke he felt true fear coursing through him.

"Your little tricks cannot harm that which is already dead. Run away…before I run you through."

Merlin bolted away like a frightened rabbit and ran straight to Arthur's room where the prince was practicing with his sword.

"Arthur!"

"Merlin what? Why are you shaking? What the hell happened?"

"I tried to burn him…the black knight…he was on fire but it did nothing Arthur…not a damned thing. He spoke to me…said my little tricks can't harm that which is already dead. Arthur you can't fight tomorrow…he'll kill you."

"I can't pull out Merlin, they'll all think I'm a coward."

"No…they'll think you are wise."

"Merlin…"

"What happens to me if you die Arthur? Hmm? Your father will not hesitate to kill me if you aren't there to protect me from him."

"I will not die Merlin. I promise."

"You can't make that promise…we don't know how to stop it yet."

"Then we find a way."

"I need to see Geoffrey….I'll be back. Wait up for me."

"I will."

Merlin raced down to the hall of records where Geoffrey was surprised to have him burst in, though when he caught the look on the young man's face he held back his instinct to lecture.

"What on earth is the matter with you Merlin?"

"Gaius thinks the black knight is a wraith."

"Then Arthur is in grave peril."

"Which is why I'm here…I need to find a weapon that can kill that which is already dead."

"Well, I've read of such things in the ancient chronicles."

"Really? What did they say?"

"Well, several fables speak of ancient swords…"

"That can kill the dead?"

"The swords the fables speak of could kill anything…living or dead."

"Can you show me one of these fables?"

"Well…let me think."

"I'm sort of in a hurry."

"Yes, you young people always are."

Geoffrey pulled an old book down and started flipping through it while Merlin watched anxiously.

"This is the chronicle of Beltane. Sir Marhaus looked upon the great sword, begotten in the dragon's breath, and found it passing good."

"What did you say?"

"Sir Marhaus looked…"

"No. No, no, no, not about him…about the dragon…"

"The great sword begotten in the dragon's breath…"

Merlin shot out of the room like his heels were on fire and Geoffrey finished his sentence to an empty chamber.

"…and found it passing good."

Merlin headed straight to Gwen's house where she welcomed him warmly, despite having no idea what he was there for.

"Merlin? What are you doing here?"

"I've come to ask you a favor."

"Yes?"

"I'm not sure how to ask it…"

"Ask, Merlin. You know that I would grant you anything…I mean…not anything…obviously not anything…what do you want?"

"I've come to ask for a sword…the strongest sword your father's ever made."

"What for?"

"To save Arthur. I need a strong sword so that it won't be destroyed when I get that great scaly lizard to breath on it."

"You mean the dragon?"

"Yeah…him…"

"Let me talk to him a moment, come in. Father?!"

"What is it my darling girl?"

"Merlin needs a strong sword to save Arthur."

"I have to have the dragon under the castle enchant it…so it has to be really strong to withstand the fire."

"I have just the thing. Wait right here."

While Tom went to find the sword he'd thought of Morgana went to plead with Arthur not to fight.

"I don't want you to fight tomorrow."

"You're worried about me?"

"I don't know what it is…please I'm begging you."

"I have to fight, Morgana…I cannot afford to be seen as a coward. Merlin is working on a way to kill that thing as we speak."

"I hope so…for all our sakes. Be careful Arthur."

Morgana left Arthur's chambers as Uther entered Gaius' chambers, much to the older man's surprise.

"I'm sorry. You knew that one day this business would come back to haunt me."

"Not quite so literally…"

"I should've listened to you. You said that no good would come of using witchcraft at Arthur's birth."

"You wanted an heir…you thought it was the only way."

"Nimueh told me there would be a price to pay…"

"You weren't to know that the price would be Ygraine's life."

Uther managed to extract a promise from Gaius to help him protect his son…and Gaius was not looking forward to how Merlin would react after he did what the King asked of him. Back in Gwen's house Tom came back with a sword wrapped in red cloth.

"Here we are…the best sword I've ever made. I've been saving it for some reason…and I think this is perhaps the reason hmm?"

"It's perfect…"

"Go on then…go save the Prince's life."

Merlin raced out and headed for the caverns beneath the castle. He was not looking forward to dealing with the dragon again, and he was still angry with it, but Arthur's life was more important. The dragon was waiting for him.

"Merlin. You have returned."

"I'm only here because Arthur's life is in grave danger. He will die unless I can make a weapon that can kill the dead."

"So what have you come to ask of me?"

Merlin used his magic to float the sword out in front of the dragon who eyed it warily, and Merlin had a feeling the dragon already knew what he was going to ask.

"Will you burnish it? To save Arthur?"

"The dead do not return without reason. Who has he come for?"

"Uther."

"Then let him take his vengeance and the wraith will die without my aid."

"Arthur is the one that will fight him. He cannot win this fight. You said my destiny is to protect him but I can't…not this time…my magic did nothing against that thing. Please?! You have to help me save him!"

"A weapon forged in my fire will have great power, and will be capable of great evil in the wrong hands. It must be wielded by Arthur, and him alone."

"I understand."

"No…understanding is not enough, young Warlock…you must promise."

"I promise."

Merlin took the sword as the dragon warned him one more time that the sword was only for Arthur to use. He began racing through the pathways towards Arthur's rooms, hoping he wasn't asleep yet despite the late hour. While Merlin is on his way Gaius enters Arthur's chamber with a sleeping Drought.

"I brought you something that might help you sleep."

"I don't need it, I'm perfectly fine Gaius."

"Here. It'll relax you, take the edge off your nerves."

"No thank you, Gaius. I promised Merlin I'd wait up for him."

"Oh? What is he up to then?"

"Trying to find a way to kill that thing out there."

"That could take him all night…"

"Nope…I'm here."

"Merlin? Well? Did you find a way?"

"Yes. Geoffrey found an old fable that mentioned a sword forged in dragon's breath…so I went to Gwen's place…her father's the blacksmith…he gave me the best one he's ever made…and I went to the dragon…smug scaly bastard that one…and he burnished it in his fire…but he said only you may wield it and after the wraith is dead I have to hide it until you are king."

"Right then…let me see it."

Merlin unwrapped the cloth and held the sword flat on his hands as he offered it up to Arthur…who was mighty impressed by the shimmering blade.

"This is a fine piece of craftsmanship…I will have to commend Tom for it later. Excellent work as always my little warlock."

"Gaius? Why are you here anyway?"

"He said he had something to help me relax but now that I have this I have no need for such a tonic."

Merlin's eyes narrowed as Gaius became a bit shifty and tried to push the tonic on Arthur again, and Merlin's eyes flashed gold in warning.

"It will help you sleep, Sire…"

"Gaius?"

"Merlin…please…I cannot defy him…"

"Uther put you up to this? Why? What is that drought?"

"It's a strong sleeping drought. Uther wanted me to give it to Arthur so he can take his place in tomorrow's fight. I was supposed to lock him in after he fell asleep."

"And you agreed to this?!"

"I had no choice Merlin…and now I must tell him Arthur refused…"

"Then tell him. You cannot force-feed me Gaius and even he knows that. He was relying on his assumption that I still trust everyone around me implicitly…and that I would not be wise enough to question it."

"You trust me…?"

"You're special Merlin…you're mine."

The two shared a fond look as Gaius took the opportunity to back out of the room, choosing not to tell the king as he wanted to see the man's expression when he realized his little plan didn't work.

The next morning Arthur and Merlin were in the armory while Merlin helped Arthur put his armor on properly. This was how Uther found them when he walked in and he looked rather shocked.

"Surprised to see me, father? I am not nearly as gullible or trusting as you seem to think I am. I knew Gaius was up to something as he's never offered me sleep aides before."

"I had hoped it would work…you can't fight him…he's here for me."

"I know…but I will fight…and I will win."

"How? Gaius said that thing cannot be killed by any mortal weapon."

"Merlin braved the wrath of the great dragon and managed to convince it to burnish a special sword for me. Apparently, while it hates you, the dragon actually likes me."

"How…you? You faced the dragon?"

"Yep…he wasn't happy…but, as Arthur said…apparently he likes the Prince. He said the blade can only be used by Arthur…and after the fight it should be hidden until such time as Arthur becomes King."

"Right…and you trust the word of a dragon?"

"No, but I'd prefer not be roasted if he finds out I haven't followed his wishes."

Arthur snorted softly and ruffled Merlin's hair as the younger male finished fixing his armor in place. He held the sword out to Arthur on the flats of his hands and Uther had a brief flash in his minds eye of the two in the same position only Arthur was king instead of him…it unsettled him but he knew one day Arthur would take the throne.

"I suppose I'll head to the stands then…"

"Yes, that would be good. Come Merlin…time for battle."

"Right behind you, Sire."

They moved past Uther and headed out to the tournament grounds where the black knight was waiting for them. Uther headed into the stands to sit beside Morgana who was all-but chewing on a piece of ribbon in her anxiousness. Gwen was trying, and failing, to not chew her own fingernails while Lance rubbed her back to soothe her. Leon sat behind Morgana and was leaning forward to speak softly to her and Uther was amazed that it seemed to be helping her. Merlin took Arthur's cloak from him and quickly joined Gaius on the sidelines, never noticing the bright blue eyes of the woman who watched him from the back of the stands.

"Come on Arthur…you can do this. Trust in your instincts."

"Are you talking to Arthur or yourself, Merlin?"

"Umm…both?"

The battle commenced and for a time it was evenly matched but the wraith began to gain the upper hand as the prince began to tire. Merlin whispered a spell and the wraith's sword became lodged in Arthur's shield which gave the prince the chance to knock him back and run him through. The spectacular explosion of mummy dust that followed was…interesting and kind of disgusting really. As soon as it was safe to do so Merlin raced onto the field and right into Arthur's waiting arms. The prince beamed at him and held him close for a long moment before they pulled back.

"It worked like a charm Merlin. Did you have anything to do with his sword getting stuck?"

"Maybe…"

"Well…thank you. It saved my ass…again."

"As always, Sire, it is my pleasure to serve and protect you."

"Likewise Merlin…now…shall we go and have a bath? I feel rather disgusting right now."

"Mummy ash will do that I hear…"

"Oh really?"

The two bickered the entire way back up to the castle and Gaius chuckled softly at their antics when they began playfully shoving each other around. Uther came up beside him with a heavy sigh.

"Where did I go wrong, Gaius?"

"I don't see that you have, Sire. Arthur is intelligent, he cares for his people, and he's actually managed to make friends with several of them now…and I think Merlin has been a big help in that one. He and Morgana are getting along much better now as well."

"Yes…but he no longer trusts me Gaius…"

"He doesn't trust me either, Sire. He trusts very few people completely…Merlin is first among those. I believe he trusts Morgana as well, despite their bickering."

"I feel like…I've failed as a father…"

"You haven't…he's just ready to fly on his own now…as all children must eventually."

Gaius watched his old friend's face for a while before heading back inside the castle. Merlin and Arthur met the rest of their group in Morgana's chambers to celebrate their victory. Merlin ended up being goaded into sharing the detailed account of how he'd saved Arthur's backside once again, and Arthur gave a few good-natured grumbles about it as he was teased. That night the dragon called to Merlin and he went to see him, with Arthur right behind him in case the dragon should try to manipulate him again.

"So, I see Arthur lives."

"Yes, the sword worked brilliantly. It was amazing really."

"As I promised."

"Uther attempted to take his place but Arthur and I managed to outsmart him."

"Again."

"Right."

"It is good he did not wield it…in his hands it would bring only evil."

"He's still my father you know?"

"That does not change the facts young Pendragon."

"So…now what?"

"You must take the sword far from here and place it where no mortal man can ever find it."

"Right…and where might that be?"

"Merlin knows what I mean."

"Yes. This doesn't mean I trust you dragon…"

"I know…young warlock."

The next day the prince and his warlock took a ride out into the forest to the lake where Arthur had almost been drowned, which Merlin had dubbed 'Avalon Lake' much to Arthur's unhappiness. Once there Arthur gave Merlin the sword and let Merlin fling it as far as he could, using his magic to boost the sword's flight, and watched it sink into the depths of the lake.

"So…how are we going to get it back when I become King?"

"I'm sure I'll think of something…like…I don't know…magic maybe?"

"Right…let's go find some food to take back with us."

"Must we? I hate hunting…"

"I know…but I rather enjoy it."

The two ended bringing back a large deer and a half dozen rabbits, which the cook was overjoyed about…well the deer at least…she didn't seem overly enthusiastic about the rabbits. Arthur and Merlin shared a meal of Venison that night paired with roasted potatoes and honey cakes for dessert…which Arthur insisted on feeding to Merlin. Life went back to relative normality in Camelot…at least until the next disaster came.

A/N: And there is the next installment of Don't Be Afraid. I changed things up a bit so it was in fact Arthur who fought the wraith…not Uther. I can't see my version of Arthur being gullible enough to fall for Gaius' little trick with the sleeping drought. The next chapter is going to be a lot of fun with their return to Ealdor ^.^


	9. Home to Ealdor

Don't Be Afraid

A/N: I think I fixed all of the errors in my previous chapters and hopefully I can catch them in future chapters. In this one Merlin finds out what's been going on back home and his reaction is…not good…at all. This chapter was a lot of fun to write because I got to let Merlin's darker side come out to play a bit more. Never mess with Merlin's mother lol. I feel a bit bad because I'd kind of forgotten about Sir Ewan lol, so I've brought him back again. This chapter will only barely follow the actual episode as my vision for this is vastly different…plus Mordred is in it so…yeah lol.

Loulou2a: I'm glad you liked it so much, and for this story it made more sense for Arthur because he's not as oblivious or gullible as the one in the show.

Mersan123: All children must eventually stand on their own…but Uther pushed his son too far and has to deal with the fallout now. The dragon annoyed me with his riddles and I can't imagine my less-patient Merlin being fond of them either lol. It could have been dangerous but Uther knows his son would probably tear him apart if he touched Merlin again so, at this point, he's kind of leaving Merlin alone as much as possible. I'm glad you liked those two bits, they were my favorites to write. Arthur twisted the oaths to suit him, not his father, and Uther knows it. As for the glowing with power bit, that was technically Emrys but the two are slowly beginning to merge now.

Chapter 9 – Home to Ealdor

"Arthur!"

"I know Merlin…"

"You know…know what? I haven't said anything yet."

"Sir Ewan is back from the outer regions. I'm the Prince remember? I am usually informed of the whereabouts of the men I command."

"Right…I was thinking…we should add him to our personal knights."

"I agree, which is why he will be joining our meeting later tonight."

"Yes!"

"Merlin…"

"Right…sorry…I'm calm."

Arthur rolled his eyes and followed Merlin as he darted off to greet the group of knights returning to Camelot, mainly Sir Ewan though he did greet the others as well.

"Welcome back Ewan."

"Thank you…Lord Merlin."

"Oh gods…not you too…"

"Oh you'd better believe it. It suits you."

"Sir Ewan?"

"Sire?"

"We're having a special meeting tonight in Morgana's chambers. Would you join us?"

"It would be my honor, Sire."

"Good. We'll be meeting for dinner…don't be late."

"I won't, Sire."

That night the Round Table met in Morgana's room, joined by Sir Ewan who looked curious as to what it was all about. Merlin was in between Arthur and Morgana, Leon was next to Morgana and Gwen was between Leon and Lance, with Ewan taking the seat between Lance and Arthur to complete the circle.

"Sir Ewan, this is our Round Table."

"Our?"

"Merlin and I's Council…with Morgana and Gwen acting as advisors in various things. Sir Leon and Sir Lancelot are our personal Knights of the Round Table."

"I see…why am I here, Sire?"

"We'd like for you to join us and become a knight of the Round table as well Ewan."

"I would be honored, Lord Merlin."

"Wonderful…Arthur?"

"Kneel before me Sir Ewan. I, Arthur Pendragon, claim thee, Sir Ewan, as my personal knight of the Round Table. Do you hereby swear your loyalty to myself, Merlin, and Morgana?"

"I do so swear, Sire."

"Then rise, Sir Ewan, Knight of the Round table."

"Welcome to the family my friend."

"Thank you Leon."

The group settled in to eat their dinner together, chatting happily about many subjects while Merlin and Arthur watched their Council growing. The two shared a fond look and felt that everything was slowly falling into place.

The next morning Merlin went to the market in the Lower Town, accompanied by Sir Ewan at Arthur's insistence, when he spotted a familiar face and his own lit up in joy.

"Mother?!"

He raced into the older woman's waiting arms and hugged her tightly, both of them clearly having missed each other greatly, despite having seen each other only months ago.

"Merlin darling…"

"Mother, your eye? Who did this to you? Who would dare?"

"Merlin, darling, calm yourself please? Can we go inside to Gaius?"

"Not yet…Sir Ewan…go and fetch the rest of the Round Table and bring them to Morgana's room…we'll go to Gaius later."

"Yes, Lord Merlin."

"Lord Merlin? When did that happen?"

"It's a long story, mother. Let's get you somewhere safer and more comfortable."

Merlin led his mother to Morgana's chambers where they were welcomed warmly. Morgana was thrilled to finally meet the woman but was horrified to see the bruise darkening her eye. Arthur and the rest of their group soon joined them and Arthur's eyes darkened at the sight of Hunith's eye, especially when he saw that Merlin's eyes were flickering between molten gold and bright blue.

"What happened?"

Hunith related the story of what had been happening in Ealdor recently with a bandit leader named Kanen and Arthur felt his blood boil.

"What abour Mordred? Is he alright? Where is he?"

"He's staying with Will while I'm here."

"Good…Will can protect him. His father taught him the basics of fighting before he died."

"That…and he knows about your magic and Mordred feels he's safe to be around. I think he can sense the brotherly bond between you two."

"Probably."

[ _Emrys? Did Miss Hunith make it to you safely? Is she alright_?]

[ _Yes little one, she's here and we're taking care of her. We're going to bring help just stay safe until we can come back to you alright?]_

[ _We're trying, Emrys. Kanen keeps coming in and threatening everyone…he's really scary Emrys.]_

[ _I know little one…stay strong…we'll come as quickly as we can.]_

"I'm going to rip the bastard's throat out and hang him with it."

"Merlin?!"

"I'm not going to apologize Mother…not when I can hear in my mind how terrified poor little Mordred is."

"Had this happened a year ago I would have suggested speaking to my father but I know, without a doubt, that he'd refuse to help you. It's up to us to handle this ourselves. Knights…gear up but don't wear Camelot's colors. We are not going as knights of Camelot but as the Knights of the Round Table."

"Yes, Sire. We'll meet you all outside of the gates in…say an hour?"

"Make it two, Sir Leon."

"Yes, Sire. Come along men…we have work to do."

After the knights left the rest of the group set about preparing what they would need as well. Gwen went to her father and he offered his aid, as well as extra weapons and armor. Morgana pulled out her own armor and sword, which Merlin hadn't even known she had, and then left to go and collect extra food from the kitchens. Arthur went to put his own armor on for a change and then headed to the stable to ready the horses they would need for the journey. Merlin took his mother down to Gaius who tended her eye and then put together a pack for Merlin with a lot of herbs and vials of different medicines, all clearly labeled so he could identify them in a hurry. Merlin left his mother with Gaius to catch up since the siblings hadn't seen each other in years, and went back to his own room to get himself ready to go. Once everyone was ready they met in the stables and secured all of the various packs and bags to the horses before mounting up and making their way out of Camelot. Uther noticed the large group riding out and went out onto his balcony to address his son.

"Arthur? Just where are you going?"

"Hunting."

"With Morgana? She hates hunting."

"I don't hate hunting in general…I just don't enjoy killing for sport. We're going to try and find a couple of deer so the cook can make something special for us."

"I see…alright then…be careful."

"We always are."

Uther still had his suspicions but he had realized that arguing with his children was pointless and would only turn them against him again…he barely had them back on his side as it was. He noticed a woman riding next to Merlin and felt his heart drop to his feet. He recognized her…he remembered her from before the purge. She was Gaius' younger sister…the one who had run off with the last Dragonlord before he could kill the man. He resolved to speak with Merlin upon their return, whether Arthur liked it or not…he needed to know how much the boy knew about the man that was likely his father.

The group made camp a few hours away from Ealdor when it became too dark to safely make it through the woods. The women and Merlin were all sleeping closer to the fire while the knights and Arthur formed a defensive circle around them on the outside. Arthur's bedroll was next to Merlin's, Leon was next to Morgana, Lance was next to Gwen, as was her father, and Ewan was next to Hunith. Anyone who tried to get to one of them would have to cross a knight first, not an easy task with their training under Arthur. Arthur kept Merlin as close as he could, wrapping an arm around him and holding him to his chest as they slept and Hunith watched this with a soft smile. She was happy to see her son so protected and cared for. This entire group seemed to hold him in such high esteem, and it warmed her heart to know that her son had finally found where he fit in…where he belonged.

The next day they packed up camp and headed off to Ealdor again, as they neared the village Merlin heard Mordred's frightened screams in his head and urged his horse into a gallop, pushing the poor animal as fast as it could go. Arthur and the knights took off right behind him while the women held back a bit with Tom.

[ _Emrys! Help! He's back! Make him stop! They're hurting people! I can't do anything, Emrys…there's too many of them. I'm scared, Emrys…please?!]_

[ _We're coming Mordred…stay hidden…stay safe little one. We're almost there now_.]

"We have to hurry…Kanen is attacking and Mordred is terrified."

They raced into town and Arthur watched Merlin use his magic to embed a sword into a post behind the leader, Kanen, just as he was about to kill a man.

"Just who the hell do you think you are boy?"

"Your worst nightmare if you do not leave this village alone."

Merlin's voice had gone dark and Arthur smirked as he saw his eyes flickering between gold and blue. His darker half was trying to come out again.

"Yeah right boy…you're nothing."

Arthur had heard more than enough by this point and swung down from his horse, his knights following his example, and unsheathing his sword. He swung it around expertly and smirked in satisfaction as the man grew a bit more wary.

"Do you know who I am…Kanen?"

"Nope…don't care neither."

"You should. I am Prince Arthur of Camelot."

"I've heard of you…it's said you are ruthless in battle, and cruel to those that cross you."

"A reputation I have earned I assure you. If you continue to attack this village I will not stop until I see you dead at my feet. Do you understand me?"

"I'm not afraid of some little-boy princeling. I will give these people three days to give me what I want…or I'll kill them all."

The man mounted his horse and took off with his men. The villagers seemed to sag with relief and several of them praised the men who had come to their rescue. When Merlin dismounted and began to walk into the village Arthur grew angry at the way the people looked at him. They eyed him with suspicion and distrust, and some with outright fear. He suddenly realized why Hunith had sent him to Camelot in the first place. He hadn't noticed it the last time they'd come here as he'd been focused on delivering Mordred safely and getting back to Camelot.

"Merlin, come here."

"Arthur? What's wrong?"

"I want you to stay close to me."

"Arthur? I grew up here…it's perfectly safe."

"I do not like the way people are looking at you."

Merlin looked around and sighed softly. He had forgotten about how people had looked at him after his magic had gone out of control and nearly killed the village bully, not that the little bastard hadn't deserved what he got.

"Before my mother sent me to Camelot I kind of had a little incident…I lost control of my magic when the village bully wouldn't leave me alone and I almost killed him."

"I'm certain he deserved it."

"Not the point Arthur…it frightened people."

"I will not allow you to be harmed and if anyone dares to try they will not live to see the next sunrise."

Arthur spoke loud enough that everyone could hear him and Merlin smirked a bit, shaking his head at Arthur's protective streak.

"You do remember how many times I've had to save your royal backside?"

"Oh hush you."

"He's right though…he's saved you far more often then you've had to save him Arthur."

"Not helping, Morgana…"

"Not trying to, Arthur…"

Merlin laughed as the two bickered and shared a fond look with Gwen who rolled her eyes in amusement.

"I thought I told you we didn't want your kind around here no more?"

Merlin eyed the newcomer for a long moment before both of them burst into laughter and Merlin tackled the other man to the ground.

"Will! Gods I've missed you."

"You too, Merlin. You look a lot better than you did before you left little brother."

"I am better."

"Your Mum's been telling me all about your adventures in Camelot…her brother sends her letters."

"Of course he does…"

"So…is that your Prince Charming then?"

"Will…please don't embarrass me…?"

"I'm not that bad…come on…introduce me."

"Arthur…this is Will…he's the one I told you about who grew up with me."

"The one whom you see as an older brother?"

"Yep. Will…this is Prince Arthur. My other half…not the better half obviously…that'd be my role."

Merlin laughed and dodged the swipe Arthur made at his backside by darting behind a highly amused Morgana. Will watched all of this with a raised eyebrow and an amused smirk on his lips.

"So…I take it your mum is safe then?"

"I'm right here, William. Where is Mordred?"

"I'm here, Miss Hunith. Emrys!"

Mordred caught sight of Merlin and launched himself into his idol's arms, laughing as Merlin lifted him up and held him close.

"Hello again, little one. Are you alright? Did anyone hurt you?"

"I'm ok. Will took care of me."

"Of course I did…can't let my little nephew get hurt right?"

"Nephew? Will?"

"What? You've adopted him in all but name…might as well call it like it is."

Arthur moved closer to Merlin and Mordred and rubbed the boy's back, receiving a bright smile in return.

"Hello again, Mordred."

"Hello, Arthur. Thank you for coming to help."

"Of course, Mordred. This is Merlin's original home, and his family is here. How could I not help?"

[ _Emrys? Would you not want me as your son?]_

[ _Oh, Mordred…I would love that more than anything…but it cannot happen while Uther is still King_.]

[ _I understand, Emrys…maybe one day though?]_

[ _I hope so, little one…I hope so.]_

"What are you two talking about in there?"

"Mordred was asking if I wanted him to be my son…and I told him I would…very much so…but…we both know your father would never allow that to happen."

"He doesn't have to know…we could have Geoffrey file the paperwork in secret for us and reveal it after I take the throne."

"Really? Do you think he'd keep it a secret?"

"He adores you Merlin, and Gaius is his best friend. I think he'd be thrilled to help you."

"Would you like that little one, to truly be my son in name?"

"Yes, Emrys…I'd love it."

"Mother? How is his control?"

"Much improved. It can still flare sometimes if he's hurt but otherwise he seems to be able to keep it hidden."

"Alright then…I say we take him back home with us when we go and talk to Geoffrey as soon as possible."

"Of course, Merlin. In the meantime…we have a village to train."

"No…you and your knights have a village to train…I'm here to keep everyone healthy and in one piece until the fight."

"Good point. All right men…"

"Ahem?"

"And Morgana…"

"Better…"

"We need a plan to train these people to defend themselves from not only this attack but any future attacks as well. We'll need to set traps as well. Morgana? I'm putting you and Gwen in charge of trap duty…you're more than devious enough."

"Oh I look forward to it. That man will rue the day he ever dared set foot in this village."

"Good. Sir Lancelot...help Tom organize armor and weapons. Sir Ewan, take some villagers into the woods to gather as many long sticks as you can. Sir Leon…come with me to take stock of what we have to work with here…men and women alike because we'll need every able-bodied person if we're to be successful."

"As you wish, Sire."

The knights set about performing their designated tasks while Merlin and Will took Mordred to find fresh herbs.

"Merlin? Why did you leave?"

"I had to Will. My mother wanted me to go to my Uncle so he could help me gain more control. I'm happy there Will. Arthur is…he's my other half. We're two halves of the same whole. He needs me and I need him."

"I don't like it…"

"You don't have to. I'm happy and if you care about me at all that should be all that matters. Mordred? What have you found Little One?"

"Comfrey."

"Good job Mordred. That will come in handy later I'm sure. It looks like the men have found all the sticks they need…shall we head back now?"

"Yes, Emrys."

"Why does he call you that?"

"It's what the druids call me…and no I'm not going to elaborate on why."

"Aww…you're no fun anymore."

Merlin rolled his eyes and returned to the village with Mordred, Will following behind like a sulking puppy which amused Arthur. He swept Merlin into his arms and kissed him for a moment before letting him go to his mother's home. Arthur raised an eyebrow at the people staring at them, daring them to say anything about it, but no one did. The village leader, Matthew, was so horrible at fighting that Arthur set him on watch duty instead, allowing the man to use his stallion as he was much faster than any of the village horses.

The next day Arthur gathered a group of villagers in the town hall to discuss his ideas for how to defeat the bandits. A shrill scream from outside drew them to the scene of Matthew's body draped across the back of Arthur's horse.

"Get him down from there."

Arthur's knights laid the poor man on the ground and Merlin moved to help him until his head moved and Merlin saw the glassy eyes and knew he was already gone. Matthew's wife pushed through the crowd, screaming and crying, and Merlin saw Arthur wince in sympathy and guilt. Will snapped at him and made it worse.

"You did this! Look what you've done! You've killed him!"

"It wasn't his fault."

"If he hadn't been strutting around here, treating this like his own personal army, it would have never happened."

"These men are brave enough to fight for what they believe in, even if you aren't."

"You're sending them to their graves! You've killed one man. How many more need to die before you realize this is a battle that can't be won? When Kanen comes…you haven't got a chance. You're gonna be slaughtered."

Merlin had enough and snapped at his friend, his brother, his magic flaring around him like a halo as his eyes turned molten gold. Everyone except for Arthur took several steps back from him while Will stared at him with wide eyes. He'd never seen Merlin let his magic free like that before.

"I will not allow you to blame Arthur for what Kanen has done. Arthur came here to help because this was my home, and people I consider part of my family are still here. The other followed out of loyalty to both him and to me. Do not DARE attack him, Will…I will not spare you if you do that. He is more important to me than anyone else in this world."

"More important than your family?!"

"Yes! Arthur is my other half, Will. My soul-mate…my everything…and one day he will be my King."

"One day WE will be kings Merlin. I will have you rule by my side."

"Arthur…"

"I will not hear any argument on that…our Round Table agrees with me on this."

Merlin glanced at the aforementioned group ad they all nodded at him, earning a groaning whine from him that had them all laughing softly.

"Not funny…ganging up on me like that…"

"Aww…poor Merlin."

"Shall I kiss it better my little Warlock?"

"Arthur!"

They all laughed again as the poor man turned bright red up to his ears, even his mother couldn't stifle her giggles and he pouted at them all. Will growled softly and stalked off to his own home. Merlin glanced at Arthur before following his older brother in all but name.

"Will…"

"Don't bother, Merlin. I'm not interested."

"You should be, because tomorrow Kanen attacks, and whether you like or not we'll have to fight."

"Not if I'm not here."

"Well, that's up to you but the rest of us are staying. Join us, Will. This isn't about Arthur. This is about your friends. Are you really going to abandon them? Abandon us?"

"What, like you did?"

"I'm here now."

"Yeah, you are…and you could end this. If you and your sister used your magic then no one else would have to die."

"I plan to help, Will. Even I can only do so much. I don't have full control yet so people will need to fight. Will you be with us or not?"

"I don't know yet…"

"I hope you will be, Will…I'd hate to lose my brother over something so stupid."

Merlin left and returned to Arthur's side, watching him sharpen his sword for a bit before speaking up. Arthur didn't look at him but he knew he was listening, he always did.

"Will's father died fighting for Cenred, while he stayed in his comfy little castle. He hasn't trusted anyone of nobility since."

"What if he's right Merlin?"

"He's not."

"I'm treating these men like soldiers and they're not. You've seen how they fight, they haven't got a clue. We need to evacuate the village before Kanen comes."

"Where would they go? Cenred won't help them, other villages can't afford to help them, and Kanen would just run them down anyway. Arthur…we have to stay and fight…and we will win. You just have to get the men ready for battle…the rest will take care of itself."

"How?"

"You've got to believe in them, because if you don't they'll sense it…and the battle will be lost before it's even begun. You taught me that with your knights. Have faith in these people and they will fight hard."

"You're always so wise, Merlin."

"One of us has to be…"

Arthur pulled him into a headlock and ruffled his hair, leaving both of them laughing like a couple of kids and the sight relaxed many of the villagers. To see the son of a man who hated magic enough to kill anyone that has it playing around with a powerful magic user eased their fears about Merlin and allowed them to accept him more. All save one man…the village bully when Merlin was growing up. Jonas still hated Merlin and he couldn't stand to see Merlin so happy. Will kept an eye on Jonas, watching him careful in case he was stupid enough to try and hurt Merlin, not that he expected the idiot would survive the attempt after seeing how protective Arthur was of his little brother. That night Arthur gathered the villagers around the fire in the town hall and spoke to them. When he tried to tell the women to leave with the children and elderly Gwen and Morgana protested…loudly.

"None of you know how to fight."

"You need all the help you can get, and the women have just as much right to fight for their freedom as the men do."

Looking around Arthur saw the determined faces of the women and caved in, giving them permission to stay and fight.

"I would be honored to fight along side all of you. Kanen attacks tomorrow. Kanen's brutal. He fights only to kill…which is why he can never defeat us. Look around you…in this circle we are all equals. You're not fighting because someone's ordering you to…you're fighting for so much more than that. You fight for your homes. You fight for your family. You fight for your friends. You fight for the right to grow crops in peace…and if you fall, you fall fighting for the noblest of causes…fighting for your very right to survive. When you are old and grey you will look back on this day and you'll know that you earned the right to live every day in between. So you fight, for your family, for your friends, for Ealdor."

Merlin was louder than anyone as the villagers began chanting 'Ealdor' after Arthur's speech. Merlin could see the great King he would be in this moment and felt himself beaming with pride. The next morning Merlin helped Arthur into his Armor and then Arthur helped him into some of his own, fastening his bracers and pulling him into a fierce kiss as Morgana ran inside.

"They've crossed the river."

"Time to go."

Arthur got everyone into their positions, with him and his knights in the lead. Merlin and Morgana were together in another area while Gwen lead the group that would spring the first part of the trap. Gwen and a couple of others heaved ropes to pull up a large heavy wooden gate that prevented Kanen and his men from going back the way they'd come in. Merlin guided Morgana through a simple fire spell to ignite the alcohol soaked hay that had been laid in a pattern to prevent the bandits form coming their way and forcing them back to the gate. Arthur yelled and everyone moved it to attack, pulling the men from their horses and beating them into the dirt. At one point Merlin had killed one bandit when another came riding up behind him with a mace, aiming to remove his head form his shoulders, but Will jumped on the man and took him down. The two started fighting back to back and Arthur was glad someone was helping Merlin. Will and Merlin looked around and Will spoke in a soft, almost defeated tone.

"There's too many of them…"

"Not for me there isn't. Stay behind me Will."

 _[Arthur, try and get people to move to the sidelines if you can…I'm about to let loose.]_

 _[I'll do my best.]_

Arthur started ushering people, especially the women, off to the sides and pushing them between the huts, his knights doing the same once they saw what he was doing. As soon as most of the people were out of the way Merlin let go of his magic. His eyes turned that familiar molten gold and his magic flared out around him. He raised a hand and a whirlwind formed in front of him, growing stronger as it moved towards the bandits. It tossed them around like dolls. One man's foot got caught in his stirrup as the horse bolted, dragging him along behind it. Eventually the bandits all fled and Merlin allowed the whirlwind to fade. Arthur started to head towards him when Kanen stepped out of hiding and challenged him. Arthur easily won the fight, stabbing the man in the gut and walking over to Merlin.

"Are you alright Merlin?"

"I think so…so far anyway…nothing hurts yet."

"Good…maybe you're getting used to your power now hmm?"

"Maybe…"

Neither of them noticed Kanen raising a crossbow and aiming for Arthur's back, but Will did. He pushed Arthur out of the way and took a hit to the chest, making Merlin scream his name as his magic flared in his anger and fear. His magic lashed out at Kanen and strangled the remaining life out of him before Arthur could calm him down.

"Merlin? Look at me. Right now. You need to calm down so you can help your friend."

"Right…I'm good…I'm calm…oh gods….Will…"

Arthur had his knights carry the injured man into a hut and lay him on the table while Merlin fussed over him.

"It's alright Merlin…I'm ready…"

"You're not going to die you hear me?"

"You saved my life, William…thank you."

"Yeah, don't know what I was thinking…"

Arthur placed a comforting hand on Merlin's shoulder when he broke down in tears after uncovering the wound. It had pierced the heart and if he removed it Will would die that much faster.

"I'm sorry…Will…I can't…I can't fix…this…"

"I know…s'ok Merlin…"

Merlin held his brother's hand as he started to fade and Arthur kept his hands on Merlin's shoulder in a show of support.

"Merlin…I'm scared Merlin…"

"It'll be ok, Will…I'm right here with you…I'm right here."

As will finally breathed his last Merlin lost control completely. He was screaming and crying as his magic lashed out around him. It never touched Arthur but nearly everything else in the place was destroyed, thankfully it was an unoccupied hut at this point. Merlin eventually exhausted himself and collapsed into Arthur's waiting arms. Arthur lifted him up and carried him back to his mother's hut, the villagers moving aside to let them pass with saddened faces as they looked at Merlin. Everyone knew how close he had been to Will and they were all moved by the anguish he'd released moments before. Hunith was crying on Morgana's shoulder while Leon held them both. Gwen was turned into Lance's chest to hide her own tears and Ewan just bowed his head out of respect.

The next day they headed back to Camelot, much to the dismay of the villagers. Merlin barely spoke the entire ride home and everyone could tell Arthur was concerned. Mordred sat in front of Merlin and he too was quiet, Morgana was fairly certain the little boy was talking to Merlin mentally and hoped he could bring him back to them. As they entered the castle Uther was waiting on the steps, looking rather unhappy as usual. He was about to lecture them when he noticed the dull, listless look on Merlin's face and stopped.

"What happened to him?"

It was a bit, disconcerting to see the normally bubbly boy so quiet and withdrawn. Arthur's concerned look was shared by everyone else in the group, a fact Uther took note of.

"We stopped in to visit with Merlin's mother…the village was attacked while we were there and his surrogate brother was killed…he died saving my life…and he wasn't even a citizen of Camelot…"

"He knew Merlin cared for you so he didn't want to let you be killed, Arthur."

"I know…"

"They all looked at Merlin as Mordred tugged on his sleeve, breathing a collective sigh of relief as he finally reacted to something.

"What is it little one?"

"We're home now."

"So I see little one. Let's get you to bed…it's been a long few days for all of us."

Uther watched as Arthur came up behind them and led them away, most likely to his room. Morgana and Leon wandered off together which made Uther raise an eyebrow. He watched Gwen and her father head home with that Lancelot fellow in tow and wondered just why that man was still in Camelot.

The next day Arthur and Merlin took Mordred to Geoffrey and explained to him what they wanted to do. Geoffrey was more than happy to help them and keep their secret. He revealed that he had known Merlin's mother when she'd lived in Camelot and had been fond of her.

"She was like a little sister to me as much as she was to Gaius. I still miss her sometimes."

"She's mentioned you before as well. Thank you for this."

"Both you and Prince Arthur need to sign this and it will be official…and there we have it. Mordred is now your son…both of you…Once Arthur takes the throne this can be revealed to all and he can then be known as Mordred Pendragon, son of Arthur and Merlin."

"I like it!"

The adults all shared a laugh at Mordred's excited exclamation before Merlin lifted him up and carried him back to their rooms. They spent the night with Mordred tucked against Merlin while Arthur was curled protectively around both of them. Morgana found them that way the next morning and her cooing woke them up, earning her a pair of tired glares.

"Oh, stop that…both of you. Mordred? Would you like to join Sir Leon and myself on a morning ride through the forest?"

"Can I Emrys?"

"Of course, little one. Go on then…take your cloak though."

"Yes, Emrys."

"You already worry over him like a mother."

"I do not…"

"Yes you do…and I think it's adorable, my little Warlock."

Life once again returned to normal, but none of them could have known what was coming for them next, except Morgana who woke screaming one morning and sent Gwen to warn Arthur and Merlin…but by the time Gwen reached them events has already been set into motion.

A/N: Not my longest chapter but hopefully still good. From here on out this story will not be following Cannon…except that certain adventures will still happen, but the reasons and such will be vastly different because of the events I have planned for the next chapter. The next chapter will change everything…dramatically.


	10. The Takeover

Don't Be Afraid

A/N: This chapter is not following any episode and it will be the pivotal chapter that takes this story away from the show almost entirely and changes everything. Hopefully it turns out as good as it did in my head…and makes sense to everyone. Uther is about to make a huge mistake and it's going to cost him…big-time.

Loulou2a: Thank you. Their relationship is so much fun to play with. I am also loving my version of the Round Table. It makes more sense for my story I think.

B92morgan: You'll have to keep reading to find out. I am glad you like it though.

Mersan: This chapter will change everything. Hopefully you still like it after this is done lol. Emrys is fun to play with since Merlin is still wary of that side of him. Mordred will be a key feature in the future of this story…b/c he's too adorable not to love him.

Chapter 10 – The Takeover

Uther waited a few days before calling Merlin into his Council Chamber, unsurprised when Arthur followed him as usual. Merlin was shifting from foot to foot and wringing his hands until Arthur's hand came to rest on his lower back and the smaller male visibly calmed at the touch.

"You uh…called for me…My Lord?"

"Yes…what has your mother told you of her past?"

"Not much…just that she used to live in Camelot with her brother, my Uncle Gaius…and when the Purge started he sent her away so she wouldn't have to see all of the deaths."

"Close…but not entirely truthful."

"What do you mean…My Lord?"

"Yes…Father…what do you mean?"

"Your mother fled Camelot with the last Dragon Lord…Lord Balinor. The two were in love and she could not bear to be separated from him. I assumed he was dead but perhaps he is not…I shall have to send out search parties again."

"I don't understand…what did he do wrong?"

"Your father had magic boy…which means you have it as well."

"So what if his father had magic…that doesn't mean he does."

"A Dragon Lord's child always has some amount of magic…and when the father dies the child inherits the title of Dragon Lord and the abilities that come with it. Guards!"

"Father, No! Do not do this."

"Restrain them both. Take the boy to the dungeons and confine my son to his chambers. Set a pyre in the square…the boy will burn in the morning."

Arthur fought against the guards, especially when Merlin seemed to just…give up and let them take him without a fight. Uther ordered one of the guards to knock Arthur unconscious, which he did after apologizing for it. When Arthur awoke he was locked in his room and no amount of yelling or growling seemed to do any good. The guards stationed outside the door were less-than-pleased about their orders. Everyone liked Merlin and not one of them wanted to watch him burn, especially when it seemed to upset the Prince so horribly. Morgana attempted to gain access to Arthur but was denied so she spoke to him through the door.

"Arthur? Can you hear me?"

"I can hear you, Morgana. What are we going to do?"

"None of us expected this to happen so soon but we planned for this…remember? We stick to the plan…and we come out on top."

"Are the others ready for this?"

"We've been preparing all day…we're ready."

"Merlin? How is he?"

"He's…well…the guards told me he hasn't moved since they placed him in his cell. They were gentle with him and just sat him on the bed…but he hasn't moved at all."

"I have a feeling he's communicating with someone…maybe Mordred."

"Mordred can't help with this…it's too dangerous."

"Mordred probably felt Merlin's distress and panicked. Merlin is his Idol…and his father now."

"Poor thing…he's probably terrified he's going to lose another father…"

"That will not be happening."

"I have to go…he's coming. Stay strong, Arthur."

"Be Careful, Morgana."

Uther's voice came through the door next and Arthur's growl actually made the wooden door vibrate, which alarmed Uther for a moment before he spoke again.

"Arthur? Look, I know you think I'm being cruel but the boy has enchanted you. Killing him will remove the enchantment and you will be free again."

"I'm not enchanted. Merlin would never harm me, as I would never harm him. He is my other half…my soul-mate. If you kill him you'd better kill me too…because if you don't I will end you."

"I am your King…you'd best watch your tongue Arthur. You are my heir so I would never kill you but that does not mean I cannot punish you."

"Go ahead and try it…if you dare to open this door."

Uther had no intention of allowing that door to be opened, not with the way his son was growling at him. He turned from the door, reinforcing his order that no one was allowed in or out until after the burning, and returned to his throne. Morgana was waiting for him and the dark look on her face made him bite back a heavy sigh.

"Morgana…has the boy enchanted you as well then?"

"I'm not enchanted, Uther, I'm angry…enraged even. What the hell are you thinking? If you do anything to Merlin you will lose Arthur for good…and me as well. Merlin would never purposely harm anyone, not unless that person tried to hurt Arthur or myself. He's only ever used his magic to protect us and Camelot. Hell, he even saved your life with it."

"What?! That sorcerer used magic on me?!"

"Edwin…he used these horrid little magical beetles on me and then on you. He tried to kill Gaius, threatened to kill Arthur…so Merlin killed him and then saved your life by using his magic to remove the beetle. He could have let you die then you know? Arthur asked him to save you, so he did."

"He has magic and therefore he must die. I will hear no more about this, Morgana."

"So be it…you're signing your own death warrant, Uther Pendragon. Personally…I hope you burn in hell for everything you've ever done to my people."

"Your people? What on earth are you talking about, Morgana?"

"I have magic. I can't use much of it yet but it's there. I see visions of possible future events in my dreams…and I can do small amounts of magic. Merlin has been teaching me what he can at my insistence. I have foreseen your death if you continue on this path."

"No…I refuse to believe that. Get out of here…NOW!"

Morgana scoffed at Uther and left the room, her head held high even as she heard him rage behind her. As the doors closed she allowed a wicked little smirk to cross her lips and laughed a bit as the guards shifted nervously. She headed down to the dungeon where Merlin was still in the same spot she'd left him in.

"Merlin? Sweetheart, please look at me?"

"I'm alright Morgana. I've been trying to reassure Mordred that we have a plan and everything will be ok."

"It will be. Where is he anyway?"

"In your room, hiding in your wardrobe. Apparently Uther sent guards to find him but they didn't notice him run past them."

"Oh I'm sure they noticed…they just refused to capture him. They love you and Arthur far more than Uther, Merlin. Uther is cruel to everyone, even those that do not deserve it…Arthur is only cruel to those who deserve it and never to the innocent."

"Good…that's good. Keep an eye on Mordred for me, Morgana? Please? I'm worried he'll try and help me and get himself hurt."

"I'll keep him safe, Merlin. Stay strong. Arthur is raging in his room."

"I know. I can feel how angry he is."

"Can you talk to him?"

"Of course. Now that Mordred is all right I can take care of Arthur."

"Good. I'm going to go and double check that everything is in place."

"Be careful, Morgana."

"Always."

Morgana returned to her room and gathered Mordred into her arms; Gaius soon joined her and gave the boy a sleeping drought while Morgana sang him to sleep.

"Everything will be find Gaius…we've prepared for this…it's happened sooner than expected but we're ready."

"I hope so…Merlin means the world to me."

"All of us as well. He's what brought us all together and keeps us all together."

Down in his cell Merlin closed his eyes again and reached out to Arthur who answered him immediately.

 _[Arthur?]_

 _[Merlin! Are you alright? Did he hurt you?]_

 _[I'm fine Arthur. Morgana is overseeing the plan and has assured me everything is ready.]_

 _[Don't get killed, Merlin…please? I couldn't bear to lose you.]_

 _[He can't kill me Arthur…not with fire at least. I have excellent control over that element.]_

 _[Good. How is Mordred?]_

 _[Sleeping now. I think Gaius gave him something. He's with Morgana and she'll keep him safe. Are you pacing in your room?]_

 _[How did you know that?]_

 _[I know you…Arthur. Relax…everything will be just fine. We're ready for this.]_

 _[I know…I'm still worried for you.]_

 _[I'll be fine. Get some rest…you'll need it tomorrow. Morgana says the guards are all on our side instead of Uther's so when the time is right I'm sure they'll let you out.]_

 _[Goodnight, My Little Warlock…I wish you were up here with me…]_

 _[As do I, Arthur…Soon…]_

After hearing Merlin's reassurances Arthur managed to settle down enough to get some sleep, Merlin doing the same in his cell. The only one not sleeping peacefully that night was Uther. He was pacing his quarters and worrying over the words both his son and Morgana had spoken to him. He knew the boy had to have magic…no Dragon Lord ever had a child without it…but he also knew that killing the boy would cost him his son and daughter for good. He had to remain strong and hope that the boy's death would break whatever enchantment he'd laid on the two and they would see that it was all for their benefit.

The next morning the Round Table all woke early thanks to Merlin's mental wake-up call as he was taken from his cell. Arthur went to his window and watched as the guards, rather gently, led Merlin up to the pyre while Uther watched from his Throne which had been carried outside. He turned to his son's window and spoke loud enough for all to hear.

"This man is the son of the last Dragon Lord, and therefore has magic. For this he must be burned. He has enchanted my son and ward and with his death they will be free of his magic."

Arthur screamed out the window at his father and more than a few people winced at the angry growl that underlined his tone.

"We are not enchanted! I will warn you, one last time…let him go or I will end you."

"You will see after this is over that I am doing this for your benefit, my son."

"Don't you dare call me that! You are no longer my father!"

Uther ignored his son's ranting and motioned for Merlin to be tied to the post in the center of the pyre. The citizens of Camelot were shifting about and muttering angrily, none of them wanted to see this as Merlin was well-loved for helping all of them when they needed it. Uther could hear the angry murmurs and felt uneasy, but he still told the guards to light the pyre. As the wood and brush went up in flames he could hear his son screaming at him but he watched in horror as the flames moved around the boy, wrapping around him like a living thing as his eyes glowed a deep molten gold that he'd never seen in any magic user before.

"What in the devil are you?"

"I am Emrys…I am the most powerful that ever was…and ever will be. I am your worst nightmare, Uther Pendragon."

Merlin floated down from the pyre to land gracefully on the stone of the courtyard and Uther watched as the people gathered there bowed to him as if HE was their king, even his guards were bowing to this sorcerer. A loud growling sound alerted him of Arthur's entrance into the courtyard and he was shocked by the wild look his son sported. Arthur looked almost feral in his rage as he stalked straight over to Merlin and checked him for any injuries.

"I'm alright, love."

He was amazed that the flames shifted away from Arthur so as not to harm him as he hugged Merlin close. Morgana, her maidservant, and several armored men soon joined the pair. He recognized Sir Leon, and Sir Ewan, along with that Lancelot fellow. Morgana held a familiar dark haired boy in her arms and Uther lost his temper entirely.

"What is the meaning of this?! What are you men doing out here?!"

"We are here to aid our King."

"Good…then apprehend both of those men."

"We would never dare to lay a hand on our King."

"What are you blithering on about?"

"Arthur is our King…not you…well…Arthur and Merlin both actually."

"Over my dead body."

"That can easily be arranged. Guards…arrest the former King."

Uther spluttered in outrage as his own guards turned on him, wrestling him to the ground and tying him securely with ropes. He watched as Arthur led Merlin past him and sat in his throne, pulling the sorcerer into his lap. Geoffrey approached the two with a pair of crowns, not the one Uther wore but two completely new ones. He assumed Tom had made them if the look of pride on his face was any indication. The two crowns matched each other perfectly, gleaming gold with little points all round and inlaid with garnets and rubies all the way around. They gleamed as they were placed on Arthur and Merlin's heads by Geoffrey and Morgana while Geoffrey spoke. Mordred managed to wriggle away form Morgana and ran to Merlin who scooped him up onto his lap with an indulgent smile.

"Here ends the reign of Uther Pendragon, and now begins the reign of Arthur and Merlin Pendragon. I married the two of them a few days ago in secret and they adopted this boy, Mordred, as their son and heir. All hail King Arthur; all hail King Merlin; all hail Prince Mordred!"

Morgana beamed with pride as the people cheered for the newly crowned Kings and their heir, and giggled when Merlin flushed red all the way up to his ears. Arthur kissed him deeply before addressing their people.

"Citizens of Camelot…as we did not have a proper ceremony for our marriage we will have one in a week's time and all citizens of Camelot are invited to attend as it will be here in the courtyard. My first order as King is that the ban on magic is hereby abolished; only dark magic is outlawed in Camelot from here on. Lady Morgana will be the official Court Sorceress and Royal advisor, while my Knights of the Round Table will be Camelot's most elite team of knights and the guards to the royal family."

Merlin stood form Arthur's lap and made his own address to their people, leaving Mordred on Arthur's lap in his place, and he could feel the love and respect radiating from them all as they looked up at them.

"I am proud to serve all of you as one of your kings and I promise I will do everything in my power to keep you all safe and healthy. Arthur and I will be forming a peace agreement with the Druids so they will be able to come and give healing aid when we need it…in return they will be provided with supplies they need for survival."

"As for the former King…he will be executed in the morning for his crimes against all humanity. Guards…secure him in the dungeons for the night. See that he does not escape, and he is not allowed any visitors either."

"Yes, My King."

"Arthur…you do not want to be known as a king-slayer or a kin-slayer…I have a better idea for him."

"What might that be, My Little Warlock?"

"Let the dragon have him. The dragon gets his revenge and we no longer have to worry about Uther."

"That sounds good to me. Guards…keep him in the dungeons for now and we will see to letting the dragon have his revenge later."

"Yes, My King."

Arthur turned to Tom with a speculative look as Uther was dragged away, screaming and raging helplessly, and motioned to the throne he sat in.

"Tom? Would you be willing to fashion a pair of matching thrones for us? This thing is hideous and I'd rather Merlin and I have equal thrones to show our equal power."

"It would be my honor…My King."

"Thank you Tom. You will be well paid for it, of course."

"Maybe a smaller one for Mordred as well?"

"Whatever you want, Merlin. Would you like that Mordred?"

Mordred nodded quickly and they all shared a little laugh at his exceitment. Everyone looked up as the square was suddenly flooded with Mercian blue and gold. King Bayard led his men inside as he dismounted and came to stand before the new kings.

"King Bayard? What brings you to Camelot in such a hurry? Are your people under attack?"

"No, nothing like that. My seer informed me that Camelot was about to undergo a dramatic upheaval as a new ruling family would claim the throne. He couldn't tell me who it was though."

"That would be us…Uther saw my mother a week ago when she came to Camelot for help…and he recognized her."

"Who was she?"

"Is…she's not dead yet. Her name is Hunith."

"I know that name…Lord Balinor's love…I thought they were both lost for good…"

"He may yet live. I will start looking for him eventually…once everything settles down here. Uther put two and two together and realized who my father was, even though I myself had no idea, and decided that I had magic and needed to be burned."

"He did not? Is he suicidal?"

"Apparently…"

Arthur's tone was flat but Bayard could see the anger in his eyes. He gave a bow of respect to the two men before him and laughed a bit as Merlin flushed yet again.

"I take it things did not go as Uther had planned?"

"No indeed. Merlin is far too powerful for a bit of fire to take him out."

"Oh?"

"Have any of your magic users mentioned the name Emrys?"

"They have…a legend among those with magic…said to be the most powerful magic user to ever exist. They told me all with magic will know him on sight."

"They do. I am Emrys."

"I see…in that case you have even more of my respect…King Merlin."

"That'll take some getting used to…"

"I quite like the sound of it."

"Arthur…we're going to need craftsmen to completely alter the look of your father's chambers…because I refuse to sleep in there until it no longer looks like his."

"Fair enough, my little warlock. I'll see to it immediately."

"Warlock? You were born with magic then?"

"Yes, I was. My mother said I could move things before I could even talk."

"Amazing…truly amazing. I hope the alliance between our countries still stands?"

"It does. I hope to eventually unite all of Albion under a single banner…mine."

"When you are ready to make that move I will be the first to concede to you, King Arthur."

"Thank you, King Bayard."

"If you would not mind, I could have my men search for Balinor for you while you get everything settled here and get used to your new roles."

"Really? You would do that for me?"

"I would…I owe you for preventing me form being blamed for a certain incident after all."

"You helped Arthur save my life…you owe me nothing."

"In that case…I want to help because Lord Balinor was once a good friend of mine and if there's a chance that he might be alive I'd like to help him."

"In that case…I am more than happy to accept your help. My mother, Hunith, lives in Ealdor. I will send for her to come here and speak with you…she may have some idea of where he might have gone."

"I will remain here until then."

"You may have use of the royal guest chambers. Morgana? Will you oversee anything they will need?"

"Of course."

"Hold it a moment."

"Gaius? Is something wrong?"

"In light of these recent events and changes I feel that I am no longer obligated to keep my oaths to Uther. Arthur, Morgana…there are important things he has kept from you that I feel you need to know."

"Such as…?"

"You are brother and sister…Uther had an affair with your mother Morgana, while your father was off fighting for him. She dared not refuse her king, and he was still grieving the loss of Ygraine."

"So he grieved for her by sleeping with another woman? One who was already married?!"

"Arthur…calm, love. You too, Morgana."

Merlin had a hand on each of their arms and that seemed to be the only thing keeping them both from heading to the dungeons to kill Uther themselves.

"Is that all Gaius?"

"No, my king…there is more. Your mother had magic, Arthur…but it wasn't very strong. She was barren…and they both wanted a child so badly that they turned to magic, against my warnings. They asked Nimueh to help them…she was the court sorceress at the time. She performed a spell to create a life within the Queen."

"But…Mordred told me that in order to create a life with magic another one had to be sacrificed…"

"That is correct, Merlin. Nimueh told them there would be a price but she never told them what it would be."

"The spell took my mother's life…"

"Yes. Nimueh tricked them."

"I'll deal with her soon enough Gaius…I need to help Arthur get everything settled here before I take on any quests."

"I do not think you should face her alone, Merlin. She is very old and very powerful."

"Oh, I won't be alone, Gaius. The druids will help me I'm sure."

"Why did Mordred tell you about the cost of creating a life with magic, Merlin?"

"I mentioned once that you and I would not be able to have children because I'm not female…and he told me powerful magic users can have children, even if they're male, but the cost is that another life must be sacrificed and that life has to be someone close to the family. I refuse to do that."

"That's why you wanted to adopt Mordred as our own?"

"That's part of it…I do love him dearly Arthur."

"As do I, my little warlock."

"What about the dragon?"

"What about him, Gaius?"

"Are you going to free him?"

"I am going to make him an offer soon. I will free him and allow him to have his revenge on Uther if he promises to never attack us or any land we rule over or have an alliance with.

"Good idea…Make sure you leave no loopholes in your wording though…dragons can be tricky that way."

"I will wait until my father is found and he can help me…if he's willing…he might not even want to know about me…"

"He will, King Merlin…and he will love you. Balinor spoke to me often of his wish to have children of his own. He will be delighted to get to know you…and to know he no longer has to hide in fear. I will find him for you I promise."

"Thank you King Bayard. Sir Ewan?"

"Yes, My Lord?"

"Oi…you are among those that can just call me Merlin…I would like for you to ride to Ealdor and bring back my mother, you can explain what you can to her on the journey if you like."

"It would be my honor…Merlin. I will leave in an hour."

"There is no need to rush…"

Sir Ewan was already running to his quarters to prepare and Arthur snorted softly at the man's eagerness to please Merlin. He shifted Mordred and pulled Merlin back into his lap before setting the boy in Merlin's lap. A little girl came up to where they were, despite her mother's attempts to pull her back, and Merlin slid back off of Arthur's lap to crouch in front of her.

"What can I help you with sweetie?"

"I was…hoping that…you might…maybe…show us some magic?"

Merlin laughed happily as several other children came out from behind their parents at the prospect of seeing magic from their new king.

"I don't see why not…Mordred? Come here, little one."

Mordred moved to Merlin's side and the two worked together to create various little animals made of different colored lights. The children were wide-eyed and laughing while their parents watched in awe at seeing how easily Merlin used his magic. Mordred was making little butterflies that fluttered around and landed in the little girl's hair, earning him a beaming smile from her that had him blushing, which only got worse when she kissed his cheek before running back to her mother. Arthur and Merlin shared a look and tried not to laugh at the confused look on their son's face.

"Mordred? Are you alright, little one?"

"I think so…why did she kiss me daddy?"

Merlin froze for a moment when Mordred called Arthur daddy before hugging him close. Arthur watched with a fond smile, beaming with pride and happiness, before adding in his own two cents at Merlin's question.

"She did that to thank you, son."

"Mordred…if Arthur is your daddy…then what does that make me?"

"You're his mommy, obviously."

"Arthur?!"

Everyone laughed as Merlin tried to smack Arthur only to be dragged into a kiss that had him melting against his husband and whining at him.

"Not fair…you can't just kiss me to get your way…"

"I think I just did."

Merlin pouted at him until Mordred crawled into their laps again and distracted Merlin entirely. Eventually they went back inside the castle where Arthur spoke to Camelot's best crafters about redoing Uther's quarters entirely. Morgana took charge of making sure Bayard and his company were settled comfortably in the guest wing with Gwen's assistance. Tom wet to work designing the perfect pair of thrones for his new kings, sketching things out on a sheet of paper to show them his ideas and gain approval before beginning the hard work. Sir Leon remained by Arthur's side while Sir Lancelot remained with Merlin and Mordred while Merlin sat in Arthur's chamber drafting a couple of proposals. One was for the dragon which he would wait until his father was found to have him check it over, and the other was for the druid's leader to hopefully create a new alliance with them. Mordred was helping him with that one as he knew a great deal about how the druid's society worked. Arthur and Leon joined them later, followed my Morgana and Gwen.

"How does it feel to finally be kings?"

"It's weird…I'm not used to everyone using titles with me and all."

"You'll get used to it eventually."

"I hope so."

"I'm just relieved that it's over now and we can all finally be free from my father's tyranny."

"You do know this isn't going to be the end of the trouble we find right?"

"I know…danger always seems to find us…but together we can overcome anything."

"All of us together…the Round Table of Camelot."

"We're going to need to have a bigger table commissioned in the future."

"Morgana? Why do you say that?"

"I had another vision…I'm starting to get little flashes while I'm awake…not much…just glimpses. When you two were crowned I had a flash of a large round table in the council chamber with you two sitting side by side, all of us were with you, and a lot of other faces hidden in shadow sat around as well. I have a feeling we're going to be adding more members to our elite group soon."

"It has to happen eventually…"

"I know of someone that might be willing to join now that Uther is gone."

"Gwen? Are you referring to who I think you are?"

"Yes, Merlin…my brother, Elyan. He didn't agree with how Uther was persecuting those with magic and he left as soon as he was old enough. He writes to us sometimes and I know my father has a way to contact him."

"Then send for him. I wish to meet him and…if I believe he is worthy…we can add him to the Round Table."

"Thank you My Lords. I will go and speak to my father right away."

"No need, darling. I'm right here."

"Tom? What is that you have in your hand?"

"I drew a few sketches for possible thrones for the two of you. Have a look and let me know what you think."

Tom unrolled the paper across the table while everyone crowded around to look at the different designs. Arthur and Merlin both put their fingers on the same design and Morgana laughed at their surprised faces. The two men smiled at each other and nodded in agreement before Merlin spoke.

"This one…this one will be perfect."

The one they chose had thick curved legs that ended in dragon-clawed feet, the arms curved up and back, the back was curved and had a pair of dragons shaped in the form of the Pendragon crest roaring at each other and breathing fire that flowed around the two figures. The seat and back were covered in thick plush velvet while the throne itself was coated in a layer of gold. A smaller throne next to it was shaped like an actual dragon with the tail curled around to form the seat and the head resting over the young Prince's head as though protecting him. Mordred adored it the moment he laid eyes on it.

"I like it papa."

"Oh…is that what I'm going to be called then, little one?"

"Yes, papa."

"I like it."

"I still say mommy would have suited you better…ouch. Merlin!"

Merlin had smacked Arthur on the back of the head and the resulting pout had the entire group laughing at the two, Morgana more than anyone. When the laughter subsided Tom took his leave to begin working on his latest project, the pride shining in his eyes at being given such an honor. Gwen was beaming rather brightly herself, seeing her father so happy. Eventually everyone left the room, with Leon and Lance remaining outside to guard the doors, leaving Arthur, Merlin, Morgana, and Mordred. Arthur and Morgana shared a long, weighted look until she finally broke the silence.

"So…all this time you were actually my brother…"

"Yeah…"

"No wonder he told us we couldn't get married when we were teenagers."

"It would have been even more awkward if you had…and then found out years later."

They both looked at Merlin in horror and he sat on a chair so he wouldn't fall over from laughing too hard.

"Oh, Merlin…"

"Is Bayard settled in?"

"Yes, quite nicely…I gave him the best guest room in the castle."

"Excellent work, Morgana…as always."

"Would you two mind if I took my nephew with me for the rest of the day? I want to get him more familiarized with the castle now that it's safe for him."

"Take Leon with you and you have my full permission."

"Thank you, Merlin."

"Bye, Daddy…bye, Papa."

"We'll see you at dinner, little one. Let your Aunt Morgana dress you up for it alright?"

"Yes, Papa."

Once the two had left Merlin leaned back in the chair with a heavy sigh and Arthur frowned as he saw the strain in his warlock's face.

"Merlin? Are you alright?"

"I will be, Arthur. I used a lot of power this morning with the fire, and then playing with the children. I just need to get my energy levels back up."

"Oh…so…does that mean you aren't interested in a little…adult play time?"

"I never said that…"

Arthur's grin reminded Merlin of a wolf right before it pounced on an unsuspecting rabbit…and he had a feeling he was the rabbit. Neither of the Kings made an appearance until that night's celebratory feast and Morgana snickered softly when she spotted them, moving in to fix Merlin's hair before anyone else could notice how ruffled it was.

"You look thoroughly ravished, Merlin dear."

"Blame him."

Merlin motioned at the still-grinning Arthur who just gave him a smug little smirk. Morgana rolled her eyes as Mordred ran up to them. He looked quite nice in Merlin's opinion, though Morgana always did good work in fashion. Mordred had on a pair of black pants and a dark red silk shirt with a black cloak on his little shoulders. Merlin lifted him onto his lap and listened as Mordred told him everything Morgana had shown him during the day. Arthur was also listening but he was studying Merlin's face as he doted on the little boy; it was quite endearing and he knew Merlin would make a wonderful parent.

Arthur was afraid of becoming his father but when he'd told Merlin that the smaller male had smacked him in the back of the head and told him he would never let that happen. Gaius had told him there was more he needed to know about the circumstances of his birth but he felt it could wait a little while until things were more settled and he and Merlin had a little time to adjust to their new roles. King Bayard had chosen to sit beside Merlin which put Morgana next to Arthur. Bayard was telling Merlin about his father and he could see the joy Merlin had while listening to stories of a man he never had the chance to know before.

The feast went on well into the night, both inside and outside of the castle, as all of Camelot's citizens were happy to see Uther out of power…well, everyone except for a few nobles in Uther's court who would soon lose their positions if they didn't shape up. Morgana spent most of the night flirting shamelessly with poor Leon who could barely string a sentence together, but he had a completely besotted look on his face that Morgana was reveling in. Arthur wasn't sure which couple would be asking to marry first…Morgana and Leon…or Gwen and Lancelot. Either way, he knew he would grant permission if it made them all happy…and he knew Merlin would do the same in a heartbeat. Eventually everyone made their way back to their rooms, though Mordred opted to spend the night with Morgana who seemed thrilled with the idea, and neither father objected to having some time alone. They would eventually move into the King's chambers and Mordred would inherit Arthur's current chambers…but the King's chambers would have to be completely redone before Merlin would even set foot inside them, which Arthur and Morgana understood despite finding it highly amusing.

A/N: So there you have it…a very eventful chapter. Arthur and Merlin are now kings and little Mordred is now the prince. A lot of important things happened in this chapter with more to come later. Arthur still needs to learn the circumstances of his birth, Morgana needs to learn her magic and her true role in this new story, Merlin needs to meet his father, the dragon has to be dealt with, more knights need to join the Round Table, and there are still many enemies they will have to face. Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter because I certainly did. Some of the events form the show will still happen but not necessarily in order, and not necessarily the way they happened in the show either lol.


	11. The Last Dragon Lord Returns

Don't Be Afraid

A/N: I am so happy everyone seems to like my new take on things and the direction I'm currently taking this story in. To the guest who doesn't think my Dark!Merthur is dark enough…I'm sorry you feel that way but I'm not going for a horror story here…I'm going for a subtle darkness and everyone else seems to love the way I'm doing things.

This chapter will focus mainly on Bayard, Balinor, and Hunith so don't expect to see a whole lot of our boys in this one…though I'm sure they'll manage to sneak in somewhere along the way. It's more of an interlude chapter and not very long.

I'm working on my Nursing Assistant Certification course so I'm extremely busy and won't be updating anything for a while…it ends on June 10th so I'll probably update again sometime after that…sorry but I need to focus b/c it's a lot of information crammed into a 6 week course.

B92morgan: Well thank you very much. I'm glad you love it so much. Yes, long live the kings of Camelot lol. Many destinies and futures have changed from this point and what I write from here on out will have only a little relation to the show here and there…mostly I plan to do my own thing now.

Mersan: Yes, big chapter with a lot of big things happening in it. From here there will be some recognizable characters and events from cannon but things will not happen the way they did in cannon…things will go my way now lol.

Chapter 11 – The Last Dragon Lord Returns

King Bayard had spent many long hours speaking with Hunith about Balinor and where he might have run to. She seemed as eager to find the man as her son was and the love that still shone in her eyes made him smile.

"I promise you, My Lady, I will do everything I can to find him and bring him back to you."

"I am no Lady, King Bayard."

"You are now. Your son is a king now and that has made you a noble lady of the court by default. I'm sure the Lady Morgana is already designing a number of new gowns for you as we speak."

"Yes…I couldn't talk her out of it…especially when our new Kings agreed with her."

"My men and I will set out at first light tomorrow and begin searching for your lost love…and my lost friend."

"You two were close…I remember that."

"Yes…we spent many years together as children. He was…is, my closest friend. I nearly tripped over my own feet the first time I laid eyes on Merlin as the Prince's manservant. He looks so much like his father I'm surprised Uther never put the two together."

"I hope Merlin and Balinor will get along alright…he's gone so many years without a father…I worry he won't want him now."

"King Merlin was planning to go out and search himself once Camelot had settled back down and alliances were strengthened. I offered to go instead as I have more time to spare at the moment. My wife and daughter are handling Mercia's affairs just fine without me."

"Thank you, King Bayard. You are every bit as good a man as I remember."

"Rest easy, My Lady Hunith, I will find him."

The next morning as dawn broke over Camelot's walls Bayard and his men set out with Hunith and her new family watching from atop the high walls. Arthur had his arms around Merlin, who was carrying Mordred, while Morgana and Gwen had Hunith between them. Bayard and his men set out towards the forest Hunith had mentioned the man they sought might have taken refuge in. It was a long ways from Camelot, though that was probably the idea, and it would take them at least a week's ride to get to the outer edge of it. As it turned out it actually took them almost two full weeks to get there thanks to a group of bandits who thought it would be a good idea to attack them…and learned the hard way that the Mercian soldiers were every bit as good as Camelot's.

They spread out in groups of four to find any traces of human life in the forest, one group eventually found what appeared to be a game trail with human shoe prints in the soft ground and reported back to Bayard who took the lead. It had taken nearly a month of searching the forest to find even that small clue. The shoe prints eventually led them to a cave and Bayard had his men fall back a ways, taking only two men with him as they entered the cave to find a small camp.

"Bayard?"

The deep rich voice had Bayard whirling around with a beaming smile on his face, nearly breaking into tears at the haggard sight of his once-proud and noble friend.

"Balinor…by the gods I have missed you my friend."

"You can't be here…if Uther followed you…"

"Uther will not trouble anyone else…ever again."

"Why? Has someone finally killed him?"

"Not yet…but that will happen soon enough. His son Arthur took the throne from him."

"Wonderful…mini-Uther is in charge…I'm sure he's just as bad."

"No…not even close. Arthur isn't the nicest man in the world…even I can admit that. He can be violent and cruel but only to those he feels deserve it."

"Like those with magic? Face it, Bayard…he's his father's son."

"No! Listen to me, Balinor. Arthur is nothing like his father. He has made magic legal in Camelot again. He has a powerful warlock at his side as his fellow king and his half sister is his court sorceress. Hunith…"

"Hunith? She's alive? Is she alright? How is she?"

"She is well…and a noble lady of the court now."

"What? How? Why would Uther's son make her a noble?"

"Her son is the other King."

"Her son? She got married then?"

"No…she never married. Her son was born only months after you left her side my friend."

Bayard watched the emotions run rampant across his friend's face as the information slowly sank in, and felt his heart reaching out to the man as his face crumpled in realization.

"My son…I have a son…"

"Yes, my friend. He's powerful…very powerful…and he is kind and compassionate. He has a dark streak in him…but it usually only comes out if those he cares about are threatened in any way. He's a good man, Balinor. You should be proud of him."

"Powerful? What do you mean powerful? Just how powerful is he, Bayard?"

"He is Emrys."

Balinor's eyes went round in shock and he felt all the air rush from his lungs at his old friend's words. His son was the savior of all magical kind? His son…was Emrys?

"By the gods…"

"He wants to meet his father, Balinor. He wants to know you. Will you come back with me? For Hunith? For your son, Merlin?"

"Merlin? That's what she named him then?"

"Yes…why?"

"I once told her about the pet Merlin I had once…I guess the story stuck with her."

"I doubt she's forgotten anything you told her, Balinor. She still has such deep love for you…I could see it in her eyes. Come home, Balinor…come back where you belong."

"I'm not sure I'd know how to act in court anymore…"

"That can be re-taught…your family needs you."

"All right…I'll…come back with you…for them."

Bayard beamed at his friend and helped him gather his most important possessions before having his men bring forward the extra horse he'd brought with him.

"You knew I'd come back…"

"I hoped…and I was rewarded."

Balinor snorted softly but mounted up, riding alongside Bayard as the king filled his friend in on all that had happened in his absence.

"That witch poisoned my son?!"

"Yes…he survived thanks to Arthur's devotion to him. The man is extremely protective of your son and nearly killed his own father when he whipped the boy, at least that's how Lady Morgana tells it."

"How do they plan to handle Uther anyway?"

"They are hoping you can get the dragon to agree to a proposition they have for him…basically they give the dragon his freedom and his revenge on Uther…in exchange the dragon must promise to never attack them, Camelot, or their allies. Merlin isn't sure how to word it in a way that prevents the dragon from finding any loopholes."

"I believe I can help him with that…though I'm sure Kilgarrah is still angry with me…"

"I doubt it…you were tricked just as he was. Dragon's are intelligent, Balinor…I'm sure he understands. He has helped your son after all."

"We shall see, my friend…we shall see."

It only took them a week to make their way back to Camelot and Balinor paused outside the main castle gates, hesitation and fear written in every line of his body, until he spotted a familiar woman standing on the steps with a group of men and a couple of lovely young women. She spotted him and beamed a radiant smile at him that had the poor man sliding from the saddle and stumbling towards her like a drunken fool. Her bright laughter was music to his ears as he swept her up and spun her around.

"Hunith…oh how I have missed you my pretty little bird."

"Not nearly as much as I have missed you, Balinor. Welcome home, my love. Come…meet our son. This is Merlin…King Merlin now…our son."

"Erm…hi?"

The group around the young man snorted loudly in laughter at his awkward greeting and Balinor chuckled a bit, remembering the first time he'd met Hunith and said much the same.

"He is definitely my son…I said the same thing when I first met your mother."

"I thought it was rather adorable…and it kept me interested."

"I umm…I'm not sure…what to say…"

"How about we spend some one-on-one time and get to know each other? Just us and no one else."

"I think…I think I'd like that…father…"

Balinor felt tears stinging his eyes as Merlin hugged him. He glanced at the other king, the blonde one, and found the man giving him a hard stare that screamed a warning at him. He could read the message loud and clear _hurt my love and I will make you wish for death_ , and he had no intention of harming the fragile-looking young man he could now claim as his son.

"Oh…umm…you're also a grandfather."

"I…what? How?"

"Arthur and I adopted a young druid boy. This is Mordred…our son."

"Hello, Lord Balinor."

"Such a bright young lad isn't he?"

"Yes, very intelligent…and quite powerful too."

[ _Emrys Papa is everything to me…if you hurt him I will hurt you…after my Daddy gets done with you_.]

Balinor turned his eyes to the young boy and gave him a solemn nod, understanding his feelings and feeling the power behind his words. Though that was nothing compared to the power that flowed form his son in waves, it was warm and bright like the sun.

Balinor spent a week getting to know his son, reacquainting himself with his love and his old friends, and getting to know all of the important people in his son's life. Eventually he had to face his oldest and most important friend…Kilgarrah.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to come and see me."

"I only just found out I had a son, Kilgarrah, I'm sure you can understand my need to get to know him."

"Of course…Merlin is an amazing young man…he has helped bring magic back to Camelot."

"They are all amazing…the bond between him and his husband is incredible…and the little boy…Mordred…he's fascinating."

"I lost your son's trust by pushing him to do something he was not willing to even consider…and I was blinded by my focus on one single future…so I failed to see how he could change everything through his will alone."

"The Kings of Camelot are willing to set you free, and allow you to take your revenge on Uther as you see fit, but they have a few conditions you must agree to first."

"Of course, I would expect no less. Name the conditions then."

"First of all you must swear to never attack them or anyone under their protection."

"I give my word."

"You must swear to never attack the city of Camelot or any land held under her control."

"I give my word."

"You must swear to never attack an ally of Camelot."

"I give my word."

"You must swear that you will come to Camelot's aid should they be attacked."

"I give my word."

"And lastly, you must swear that all of this will hold true and remain your solemn vow for as long as Arthur and Merlin Pendragon remain on the throne, and throughout the reign of any heirs they choose to have…and any who follow from thereon so long as you live."

"I, Kilgarrah, greatest of all the dragons, do hereby give my solemn vow that I agree to all of the above conditions and if I should break my vow my life will be forfeit."

"That is all I needed to hear…Kilgarrah."

Merlin melted out of the shadows, startling both man and dragon at how powerful he was becoming now that he was free to practice and grow. He held a hand towards the manacle around the dragon's leg and his eyes glowed molten gold in the darkness. No words left his lips as his will alone shattered the manacle and the chain holding the great dragon prisoner and the beast let out an almighty roar before flying from the cave and into the sunlight. Balinor and Merlin raced out of the cave, Merlin literally tripping into Arthur's arms which had Balinor stifling a laugh, to find the dragon had landed in the center courtyard and was waiting for them. As they approached him the great dragon bowed his head in respect and the three men bowed back in return.

"So…you have held up most of your end of this bargain…"

"I take it he agreed then, Merlin?"

"He made the vows."

"Then he shall have his revenge. I only ask that you take him elsewhere to have your revenge so I do not have to witness it."

"I believe I can accommodate your request, King Arthur."

Arthur made a hand motion to the knights standing nearby and Uther was soon dragged from the dungeons, fighting and spewing venomous words at anyone who was within hearing range. When his eyes landed on the dragon he paled dramatically, actually whimpering slightly when the great creature rubbed his head gently against Merlin before growling at Uther.

"You…Uther Pendragon…tricked my most loyal friend into causing me to be trapped by you…you tried to kill him…have killed many others, including innocent children…and your lies, and hatred, nearly destroyed Camelot and all of Albion with it. Your son and his soul mate have managed to set things back on the right track, however, and for that I am greatly pleased. They have promised me my revenge in exchange for my loyalty…an exchange I am all-too-happy to make."

"Kilgarrah…would you please get on with it? Some of us have work to do…"

"Patience, Young Warlock…I have waited a very long time for this…let me savor it."

Merlin just pouted at the dragon until Arthur distracted him by nipping at the back of his neck, causing poor Balinor to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the little whine of protest his son made.

"Arthur? You cannot do this. Do not throw away all I have taught you…all the work I have done…magic is evil, Arthur. That wretch has enchanted you!"

"Wretch?! You dare call the most powerful magical being to ever walk this earth a wretch?! You dare insult Emrys?!"

Merlin winced as the dragon roared in outrage and Uther paled at the name that spilled from the dragon's mouth.

"Emrys? No…that isn't possible…that little whore cannot possibly be Emrys."

Apparently calling Emrys a whore was going one step too far for the dragon but before he could act another magical being reacted first. Vines grew up from the stones and wrapped around Uther's body, constricting him until he could not move and could barely breathe. The dragon sat back a bit to watch as the pile of horse droppings the stable hands had made floated out of the stable and landed on top of the former king, covering him from head to toe. Arthur snorted loudly while Merlin hung onto him to keep from falling over, clutching his stomach as he laughed loudly at the man's plight. Mordred and Morgana stepped out of the shadows of a pillar, the former's eyes still glowing a light golden color while the later looked on with pride shining in her eyes.

"Such a creative little nephew I have. Isn't he just wonderful Arthur?"

"Indeed…he may even grow to rival your own vindictive streak…sister dearest."

"Gods…all these years…we never knew…"

"I know, Morgana…I know. He will pay for it…believe me."

"Dragon?"

"Yes, Lady Morgana?"

"Are you going to eat him?"

"Not now…I do not relish the taste of dung…however, I could always drop him in a lake first…"

"Splendid idea…maybe you could boil him?"

"I like the way you think, young witch. Merlin has changed many futures with his actions, including yours. You will still become the most powerful witch in Albion, but you will stand beside the Kings of Camelot."

"Will I ever…will I ever have a love of my own?"

Morgana's voice was so small and hesitant that Merlin couldn't help but hug her close, whispering softly to ease her fears. The dragon dispelled her fears entirely with his next words.

"You already have, My Lady…you simply need to let him in and trust him not to harm you."

Morgana flushed slightly and tried to give a subtle glance at Leon, though it was anything but subtle. Merlin smiled softly at the look on Leon's face and gently pushed Morgana into the knight's arms, laughing softly when they both flushed red. Arthur went back to nipping at Merlin's neck after drawing the smaller male back into his arms, ignoring his protesting completely. Kilgarrah beat his wings to rise from the ground enough to grab Uther in his claws and take off with the former king.

"Well…at least we know he can't come back to haunt us…right?"

"I hope not. Now…Mordred…"

"I'm sorry…I know I shouldn't use magic like that but he just made me so angry Daddy…he called Emrys Papa a…that horrible word and I just…reacted…"

"Oh Mordred, come here little one. We're not angry with you. I'm actually rather impressed by your control. However, you do need to be more careful about controlling the way your magic reacts to your emotions. You can't allow your magic to control you…bad things can happen that you don't want to happen. Do you understand Little One?"

"Yes, Emrys Papa. I understand."

"Good."

"Merlin? I was wondering if I might spend some quality time with my grandson?"

"Of course. Would you like that Little One?"

"Yes!"

Mordred's excitement was contagious and Balinor eventually ended up playing a game of tag through the castle, eventually being joined by Arthur, Merlin, Morgana, Gwen, Leon, Lance, and Sir Ewan. Gwen's brother, Elyan, had arrived in Camelot shortly before Balinor returned with Bayard and Merlin had quickly decided he was perfect for their group. Arthur knighted him after he passed the test and thus he became Sir Elyan, Knight of the Round Table…and Gwen became Lady Guinevere by default and it made Merlin happy to see his friends all smiling. For once everything seemed to be bright and wonderful…he just hoped it would last a while so they could all enjoy some downtime before the next crisis cropped up.

A/N: Not the longest chapter, I know, but it's more of a filler chapter to move things along in the plot. Balinor is now with his son because I just had to give Merlin some daddy-bonding…the show is determined to make me cry for Merlin as often as possible I swear it is. I am currently in class for my Nursing Assistant Certification so I probably will not update again until after it's all over...around the middle of June. Sorry about that but I really need to focus because it's a lot of information crammed into a 5 ½ week course.


End file.
